Harry Potter y la Batalla Final
by Barby-Black
Summary: Harry esta pasando un mal momento luego de la muerte de Sirius, pero esta realmente muerto Sirius? Nuevos Poderes, nuevas batallas. Mucho Drama y tambien mucha accion. James, Sirius, y Lily vuelven a la vida de Harry, pero será definitivamente?
1. De regreso a Privet Drive

**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final**

_**De regreso a Privet Drive**_

Aquel verano estaba resultando el peor que Harry había tenido en toda su vida. Si bien los Dursley lo habían dejado de molestar debido a las advertencias de la Orden, ahora lo ignoraban. No es que a Harry eso le importara, lo único que había hecho desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, era estar encerrado en su habitación. Los Dursley no tenían ni la menor idea que era lo que le pasaba a Harry, ni les interesaba saberlo y a decir verdad a Harry tampoco le interesaba contarlo.

Las noches eran calurosas, pero sobre todo…era lo que más odiaba Harry. Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla. Siempre veía lo mismo. Y cada vez lograba desesperarlo.

La misma pesadilla todas las noches: Sirius cayendo por el velo, el batiéndose a duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de su padrino, Voldemort poseyéndolo y sobre todo, esa maldita profecía que Dumbledore le había revelado.

_**El único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce…El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes –**_

Eso era lo que Dumbledore le había dicho al finalizar su curso anterior. Harry no sabía más que hacer, llevaba tiempo sumido en una depresión, lo único que hacía era dormir, y llorar…aunque muchas veces pasaba días sin dormir, simplemente para no ver a Sirius caer una y otra vez a través de ese maldito velo.

Por qué? Por qué había tenido que morir Sirius? Por qué tenía que ser el, el que se batiera a duelo con Voldemort? Como esperaban que un chico de 16 años matara al mas poderoso mago oscuro del mundo? – es lo que Harry siempre se preguntaba

Harry cada tres días enviaba una carta a la Orden diciendo: "Estoy bien, no envíen a nadie". Aunque Harry lo ignorara la Orden y sus amigos, que por ser menores de edad no pertenecían a la Orden, estaban bastante preocupados por sus contestaciones.

El Chico de casi 16 años, había perdido a quien consideraba un padre, lo había visto morir en frente de él, pero sin embargo nunca ponía como se sentía. Evitaba el tema y cada vez que alguien daba indicios de hablar sobre Sirius el cambiaba de tema.

Habían pasado unas semanas de lo ocurrido y de la vuelta de Harry a Privet Drive. Era 30 de Julio a la noche. En la oscuridad de Surrey, se veía una luz prendida en la habitación superior del número 4 de Privet Drive. Si se miraba con atención se podía ver a un adolescente de más o menos 16 años sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando todo, como si esperara algo…

A medianoche llegaron 5 o 6 lechuzas, una tenia una carta de Hermione, la otra de Ron y otra de Ginny, también había carta de Luna, Neville, gente del ED, Remus, gente de la Orden, de Hagrid y como no de Dumbledore.

Primero tomo la de Hermione.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Espero que estes bien y que no te estes culpando de lo que paso. No fue tu culpa. Vos hiciste lo que creiste mejor. Y Sirius estaria orgulloso de eso. Espero que no te hundas por esto…estamos para lo que necesites. Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste el regalo_**

**_Te quiero mucho_**

**_Herms._**

Si que fue mi culpa – murmuro por lo bajo y seguidamente tomo la carta de Ron

**_Harry, amigo!_**

**_Espero que estes bien…no te culpes, porque no fue tu culpa, espero que lo logres entender. Sabes, en unos dias probablemente te pasemos a buscar…hace mucho que no sabemos nada tuyo. Espero que contestes_**

**_Cariños, y tambien de parte de mi madre_**

**_Ron_**

Por que sera que todos se empeñan en decirme que no fue mi culpa? – dijo Harry muy triste y luego tomo la carta de Ginny

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Se que extrañara que te escriba una carta, pero tenia que decirte que lo lamento mucho y que estoy aca para lo que necesites. Aunque no nos quieras escuchar debes saber que no fue tu culpa. Sirius sabia lo que arriesgaba al ir ahí esa noche….pero bueno, te queria decir que no te hundas. Que sigas adelante y que continues tu vida, porque eso es lo que todos quieren, lo que todos queremos, porque te queremos ver bien. Espero que me hayas entendido  
Feliz cumpleaños!_**

**_Ginny_**

Y asi siguió leyendo todas las cartas hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención, la de Dumbledore.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Se que estas pasando un mal momento, pero estamos todos muy preocupados. Es necesario que continues con tu vida. Todavía queda mucha gente que vale la pena. Mucha gente por la cual vivir._**

**_Se que te preocupa lo que te revele en Junio, pero no te enredes con eso. Falta tiempo y cuando sea el momento estaras preparado. En unos dias te iran a buscar para ir a donde ya sabes._**

**_Un abrazo_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

La confianza de Harry en Dumbledore había disminuido notablemente, pero no podia dejar de verlo como un abuelo. Las cartas estaban muy bien, pero el estaba interesado en una sola, una carta que no llegaría nunca…la de Sirius.

Esa noche se quedo despierto, contemplando por la ventana, pensando que su vida sin Sirius ya no tenia sentido.

Sirius lo era todo para el, y de repente se desvaneció, cayó a través del estúpido velo…y no lo habían dejado ir a buscarlo…el sabía que todavía estaba ahí…pero no hubo caso.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar un chico de 16 años, con unas ojeras que indicaban que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y con los ojos muy rojos de haber llorado.

Desde que había llegado a la casa de los Dursley, para lo único que salía de su habitación era en las horas de las comidas, aunque en realidad casi no probaba bocado.

Pasaba las horas en su habitación, haciendo las tareas del colegio para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en Sirius. Cuando no estaba estudiando estaba acostado tratando de no pensar en nada, y tratando de no dormir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Harry escucho algo que lo alarmó, entonces miro el Noticiario. Hablaban de un ataque de unos supuestos terroristas que divulgaban frases sin sentido como "sangre sucia" "El Señor Oscuro se alzará" o cosas así.

Harry vio la noticia y se le heló la sangre. El sabía que no eran ningunos terroristas, pero que si eran unos asesinos. Eran mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort. Harry esperaba que no hubiera muertos, lo cual resultaba algo difícil dada la situación, pero en el noticiero no decian nada sobre victimas.

El-niño-que-vivió la estaba pasando realmente mal. No había salido de su casa en todo el verano. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Queria mantenerse alejado del Mundo mágico por un tiempo, no queria saber nada, queria olvidarse de todo.

Ahora ni siquiera se podia alejar de su mundo en Privet Drive, el lugar donde la magia era mas odiada. Ni siquiera alli tenia un refugio…..

Por eso Harry decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba despejarse. Tenia que tomar algo de aire, y olvidar lo que había visto. Penso que era lo mejor, pero pronto se daria cuenta que salir ese dia de Privet Drive habia sido un error, un gran error….


	2. Ataque a Privet Drive

**Ataque a Privet Drive**

Era un 31 de Julio muy caluroso. Luego de haber escuchado las noticias sobre el ataque, Harry había decidido ir a dar una vuelta.

Necesitaba pensar, poner en claro sus ideas, pensar sobre la profecía, la maldita profecía.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle Magnolia, cuando escuchó una gran explosión. Rápidamente saco su varita por si se trataba de mortífagos, pero no logro ver nada, así que siguió su camino aún asustado por el ruido.

Harry siguió caminando hasta que llego a un parque y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Se quedo pensando en todo….

Yo soy el único con el poder de matar a Voldemort, pero cual es el poder del que hablaba Dumbledore? – Pensaba Harry - Tengo un poder que Voldemort desconoce, pero que yo también desconozco. Será que Dumbledore sabe algo más y no me lo dijo? Puede ser…ya me oculto lo de la Profecía…puede ser que me este ocultando algo mas….

Harry estuvo pensando por unas horas hasta que decidió que lo mejor era volver al numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran los Dursley, pero no quería que se presentara ningún miembro de la Orden en su casa y el estaba seguro de que lo vigilaban.

A paso lento y todavía pensando en algunos detalles de la profecía que no entendía se encamino hacia su casa. Pero cuando llegó vio una imagen que lo dejo en Shock.….

La marca tenebrosa estaba arriba del numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Las posibilidades de que sus familiares estuvieran con vida, eran remotas, y las posibilidades de que los mortífagos estuvieran ahí esperando por el eran enormes.

Pero Harry no se podía ir de allí. Por más de que odiara a los Dursley, no quería que les pasara nada. Y él era el único que podía hacer algo por evitarlo. Los Dursley estarían indefensos ante los magos.

Harry, saco su varita, del bolsillo de su pantalón y se preparo. Estaba por entrar a la casa, cuando una voz lo llamo. Una voz infantil…Bellatrix Lestrange, y un grupo de mortífagos estaban esperando por el….

Potter, un placer volver a verte – dijo Bellatrix

Bellatrix, como estuvo tu verano? Te divertiste con Voldemort? – dijo Harry con una voz tan fría como la del mismo Voldemort, cosa que sorprendió a los mortífagos – ahhh! Me había olvidado, o te castigó mucho? – Harry sonrió

Ya cállate Potter….todavía estas resentido por la muerte de mi querido primo, no es así pequeño Harry? – Dijo Bellatrix, mientras sonreí maliciosamente

Ahí es donde te equivocas querida Bellatrix – dijo Harry nuevamente con esa voz tan fría – Resentido no…pero me las vas a pagar. Quizás no hoy, pero voy a tener el honor de matarte…no lo dudes

Bellatrix y todos los mortífagos rieron fuertemente

Tu – Dijo Bella – Matándome a mi?

Pues no se Bella – dijo sarcásticamente – piensa lo que quieras…pero al final los hechos demostraran que tengo la razón…

Bellatrix y los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos. Nadie los amenazaba y menos a Bellatrix Lestrange. Como se le ocurría al entupido de Potter amenazar a Bellatrix? Por eso iba a pagar las consecuencias…

Si así lo quieres, prepárate para pagar las consecuencias Potter – Dijo Bellatrix riéndose – CRUCCIO!

La maldición pegó de lleno a Harry en el pecho. Harry pensó que se moría del dolor. Eran como mil cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo. Los huesos le ardían, sentía que se le estaban rompiendo todas las costillas. Deseaba que terminara, deseaba morir y así ver a Sirius.

Los mortífagos estaban muy divertidos con la situación. Harry estaba en el piso retorciéndose del dolor, pero todavía no había gritado y Bellatrix no iba a parar hasta lograr hacer que Potter pidiera perdón y que pidiera misericordia.

Duele, verdad Harry? – Dijo Bellatrix entre risas – Pédeme misericordia y haré que pare el hechizo. Pídele perdón al Señor Oscuro y haré que todo termine.

Harry, por su parte, no pensaba pedirle misericordia a Bellatrix Lestrange. Estaba concentrando toda su energía, para no gritar. El no iba a dejar que esa asesina lo viera sufrir, por más que se estuviera muriendo del dolor. Cuando ya habían pasado un par de minutos, Harry escucho una voz que lo tranquilizo…una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_**Harry, aguanta, dentro de poco llegan los refuerzos, resiste, tienes que resistir – era la voz de Sirius la que le hablaba**_

Esa voz logro que Harry se tranquilizara. Sabía que tenía que resistir, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Pero lo haría por Sirius, por sus padres.  
Harry sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente y de repente un aura azul brillante se formo a su alrededor y la maldición se rompió.

Los mortífagos se quedaron helados. Era imposible romper el cruciatus y Potter lo había hecho. Los Mortífagos estaban asustados. En sus ojos se notaba el terror.

Harry, se paro, con algo de dificultad, porque a pesar de haber roto la maldición, pensaba que se le habían roto algunas costillas.

Decías algo Bellatrix ? – pregunto Harry sonriente

No es posible – Decía Bellatrix asustada – No es posible romper un cruciatus

OH mi querida Bellatrix es posible sino mírame a mi – Dijo Harry mas sonriente

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, habían llegado en ese momento escuchando la conversación entre Harry y Bellatrix y se habían quedado muy sorprendidos al descubrir que Harry había roto un cruciatus. Sin tener tiempo para asimilar la conversación se pusieron a luchar contra los demás mortífagos.

EXPELLIARMUS – grito Harry

PROTEGO – dijo Bellatrix – Realmente piensas que puedes vencerme Potter?

Uyyyy mira como tiemblo Bellatrix – dijo Harry irónicamente y nuevamente con la voz tan fría como Voldemort.

Tanto Mortífagos como Aurors se quedaron un minuto mirando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo por Bellatrix Lestrange, gran servidora de Voldemort, y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Estaban sorprendidos todos por la capacidad y la calma que estaba mostrando Harry.

Ya cállate Potter – grito Bellatrix

Ohhh te puse nerviosa? Perdóname – Dijo Harry – Ya acabemos con esto – MAXIMUS PROTEGO!

Una gran barrera blanca de energía se materializo alrededor de Harry, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque. Brillo por unos momentos y luego se volvió invisible.

Nuevamente todos estaban impresionados. Ese hechizo no se aprendía hasta la escuela de Aurors, como era posible que Harry lo supiera?

Que tan grande era el poder de Harry?

Bellatrix sin duda era la más asustada. El pequeño Harry la estaba venciendo. Estaba venciendo a la más fiel servidora de Voldemort. Con todo su odio decidió probar su última arma.

AVADA KEDAVRA – Grito Bellatrix

Cuando escucho el hechizo Harry se concentro nuevamente y el aura que había aparecido durante el cruciatus volvió a aparecer. Pero esta vez era de un azul mucho más brillante.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba conteniendo la respiración para ver si había logrado concretar lo que Lord Voldemort nunca había podido hacer.

Durante los segundos que la maldición tarda en llegar a Harry, la batalla estuvo completamente detenida. Todos querían saber que ocurriría.

Cuando la maldición llego choco contra la barrera que Harry había colocado y contra el aura que se había formado a su alrededor.

Los de la Orden volvieron a respirar cuando esto ocurrió, pero los Mortífagos estaban cada vez mas aterrados.

Te dije que ibas a pagar las consecuencias Bella – dijo Harry mirando a Bellatrix con una gran satisfacción – No seré yo hoy, pero cuando tu querido Voldemort se entere que no pudiste matarme seguro que vas a tener una linda sesión de cruciatus – termino diciendo muy calmadamente

Bellatrix palideció notablemente

Mandale mis saludos a Voldemort, y dile que espero verlo a fin de año, como siempre – dijo Harry sarcásticamente y sonrió

RETIRADA – grito Bellatrix, y al momento todos los mortífagos desaparecieron.

Al minuto que los mortífagos desaparecieron, Harry cayó de rodillas al piso. Había gastado mucha energía, y a pesar de que la maldición asesina no lo había tocado, lo había dejado muy cansado.

HARRY! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Albus Dumbledore, Lemus Lupia y Nimphadora Tonks.

Mientras ellos se acercaban a Harry, el resto de los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraba a la casa de los Dursley, para ver si estaban vivos o si…..les había tocado el peor de los finales.

Harry, por su parte, se había sentado en el suelo y estaba tratando de juntar energía nuevamente. Se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera estado jugando Quidditch por dos días sin parar a dormir

Harry – dijo Remus acercándose al joven – estas bien?

No te preocupes – dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa – estoy bien, solo algo cansado

Como lograste parar el Avada? – pregunto Tonks, un poco confundida

Harry la miro y se rasco distraídamente la cabeza

No tengo ni idea – dijo mientras se levantaba

Remus lo ayudo a levantarse ya que todavía le faltaban energías y estaba algo mareado.

Como están los Dursleys? – Pregunto Harry

Lo lamento Harry, los mataron antes de que llegaras tu – respondió Dumbledore apenado….


	3. Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a J K. Rowling...**

**

* * *

****3. Regreso a Grimmauld Place**

Como están los Dursleys? – Pregunto Harry

Lo lamento Harry, los mataron antes de que llegaras tu – respondió Dumbledore apenado….

Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en que los Dursleys estaban muertos. Remus Lupin se acerco a el y lo tomo por los hombros.

Estas bien?

Si, estoy bien – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Todavía no entendía como había creado esas barreras y no podía creer que habían matado a los Dursley. Hacia unos meses había sido Sirius, y ahora ellos. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor corrían peligro de muerte

Bueno, en ese caso es mejor que vayamos yendo – dijo Remus mientras lo miraba con preocupación. El conocía bastante al adolescente como para saber que no estaba bien. Que seguramente se sentía culpable y que el hecho de ir a la casa de Sirius no mejoraría su humor, pero era lo que tenían que hacer.

Están listos? – pregunto Tonks. Los dos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, así que solo asintieron y pusieron una mano sobre una taza. Esa taza era una traslador. – 1…2…3…-

Harry sintió un tiron en el ombligo y que todo daba vueltas. Estaba en un remolino de colores y tras unos segundos. Aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegaron Remus le entrego un papel a Harry en el que se notaba la caligrafia de Dumbledore y le dijo que lo leyera. Estuvo unos minutos con el papel en la mano mirándolo. Todo eso le hacia acordar a Sirius.

No quería entrar a esa casa, pero no tenía más opción. Además estaba el hecho de que la única familia que le quedaba a Harry, si es que se los podía llamar familia, habían sido asesinados hacia unos minutos.

Ocurre algo, Harry? – pregunto Remus mirándolo preocupado

No, no, nada – respondió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza y seguidamente leyó el papel y vio como una casa aparecía entre el numero 11 y el 13 de Grimmauld Place.

Cuando Harry entro a la casa se quedo un minuto en la puerta recordando todo lo que había pasado allí. Acordándose de cómo el año anterior había estado ahí con Sirius, con su padrino. Y que ahora estaba…estaba….muerto.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ni Tonks, ni Remus dijeron nada, solo observaban a Harry. El, por su parte estaba ausente. Todos entendieron esta reacción. Al cabo de un rato Harry rompió el silencio.

Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Harry – Estoy algo cansado –

Esta bien – dijo Lupin, mientras intentaba sonreír – Ve a la habitación del año pasado. Ron llegara esta noche –

Harry asintió y se fue a su dormitorio. Apenas entro se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar. No le gustaba que lo vieran cuando se derrumbaba, así que prefería llorar cuando estaba solo. Volver a esa casa había sido mucho. Le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

* * *

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place se encontraban Remus y Tonks hablando. 

Crees que fue buena idea traerlo acÿ – pregunto Tonks

No lo se, pero con la muerte de los Dursleys, este lugar le pertenece, por la herencia de Sirius

En ese momento llegaron a Grimmauld Place por la red Flu, 5 pelirrojos y una castaña, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Remus y Tonks. Luego de que se saludaran todos, se sentaron en la mesa.

Que ocurrió? – pregunto Molly Weasley

La marca Tenebrosa sobre Privet Drive – dijo Lupin con cansancio

Mientras las mujeres daban gritos ahogados de terror, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. Nunca se hubieran esperado que les dijeran eso.

Harry esta bien, pero mataron a los Dursley – termino Tonks

Como ocurrió? – pregunto Molly algo confundida

Cuando nosotros llegamos Harry se estaba batiendo a duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange – Dijo Remus haciendo una pausa para que asimilaran sus palabras - Por lo que pudimos escuchar Harry logro romper un Cruciatus de Bellatrix – Decir que los Weasley y Hermione estaban asombrado, es poca cosa – y luego, para terminar el duelo Bellatrix le lanzo el Avada Kedavra y Harry conjuro una barrera que deshizo la maldición – termino Lupin

Eso…eso…eso es imposible! – exclamo Hermione

En otras circunstancias hubiera dicho lo mismo que tu – confeso Remus – pero yo lo vi y la maldición no lo toco –

Increíble, realmente increíble – fue todo lo que dijo Ron

Y donde esta Harry? – pregunto Ginny

Esta en la habitación, dijo que tenia sueño – contesto Tonks mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza

* * *

Harry no se había podido dormir. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama mientas pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. 

_Como pare el Avada Kedavra? Eso es imposible. Esta bien que ya una vez lo había parado, pero Dumbledore dijo que fue por el sacrificio de mi madre. No lo entiendo…será que Dumbledore omitió algo el año pasado?_

_Estoy seguro que es imposible parar el Avada Kedavra. Y los Dursley muertos…esto no podía estar pasando…Por que toda la gente que esta a mí alrededor muere?_

_No es que me preocuparan los Dursleys pero no quería que murieran por mi culpa tampoco…Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla._

Si Harry se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sirius, ahora no podía más con la culpa que tenia.

No salio de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo fueron a buscar. Realmente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama. Estaba demasiado….demasiado….dolido

Ni los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, ni sus amigos le dijeron nada. Sabían que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, para asumir todo lo que había pasado. Así que lo dejaron en su habitación, pensando que dormía.

* * *

Cuando ya todos los chicos se habían ido a dormir, la Orden del Fénix se reunió. 

Tenían que hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en Privet Drive.

Dumbledore explico todo lo que había pasado, cuando llego al punto del escudo de Harry, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Es imposible que Potter hiciera eso – Dijo Snape con asco. Remus sonrió.

No es imposible Severus, yo lo vi – dijo Remus sonriente – lo que no entiendo Albus, es como lo logro…

Remus se sorprendió al descubrir que a Albus le brillaban los ojos cuando formulo esa duda. No podía ser cierto, o si? Es decir…James lo había sido, pero Harry también? Era increíble, totalmente increíble….

Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que Remus había descubierto la respuesta a por que Harry había podido conjurar esa barrera, y estaba muy sorprendido

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, notando como Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore se miraban fijamente…Nadie sabia que estaba pasando, y por lo visto ninguno de los dos iba a hablar. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Dumbledore rompió el silencio….

Ahora lo comprendes Remus ? – pregunto Albus, divertido

Pero…yo pensé que James….

A esta altura ya nadie entendía nada de nada. De que estaban hablando? Que tenia que ver James Potter en todo esto?

Es su decimosexto cumpleaños…por eso se están despertando los poderes en el

Dímelo a mi – sonrió Remus recordando como había sido cuando James había descubierto sus poderes – pero Albus yo pensé que era James….y sabes que no es hereditario……o eso pensaba yo

James era descendiente, Harry es heredero

Y es por eso que debe luchar contra Voldemort, no es cierto? Los dos herederos enfrentados nuevamente…. – termino por decir Lupin

No puede ser….es imposible – dijo Snape de repente, entendiendo hacia donde estaba dirigida la charla

Es así severus…. – respondió Dumbledore con seriedad

Alguien nos puede explicar al resto de que diablos están hablando? – exclamo Ojoloco Moody un poco exaltado por la falta de información que les estaban dando…

Harry es el Heredero de Gryffindor – dijo Remus con orgullo

Los herederos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin están destinados a enfrentarse, y de su enfrentamiento depende el mundo mágico – dijo Snape con recelo en su voz

Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, eso ya lo sabíamos – cuando dijo el nombre hubo un estremecimiento general en la sala, menos por parte de Remus que se mantenía calmado – y como Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor, están destinados a luchar, además esta la profecía….

El lo sabe? – pregunto Kingsley

No, he de hablar con el en la mañana – respondió Albus

Toda la Orden del Fénix se había quedado asombrada con la noticia. Se quedaron todos en silencio, asimilando y tratando de entender lo que habían explicado entre Snape, Dumbledore y Lupin.

Si antes Snape odiaba a Harry, ahora lo odiaba más. No podía entender como un chiquillo arrogante como era Potter, podía ser descendiente y heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Si eso era real, el poder que podría llegar a tener Potter era enorme….Tenia que ser una pesadilla, primero había tenido que soportar al padre, y ahora al hijo? Solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño

* * *

En otra parte de la casa, estaba Harry teniendo un muy mal sueño. Soñaba nuevamente con el velo, ese velo que lo atormentaba. Veía a Sirius caer una y otra vez a trabes del velo. 

Se despertó muy alterado, pensando en porque no podía dejar de tener esas pesadillas. Cada vez eran peores, y el sentimiento de culpa que tenía era mayor.

Decidió que ya no podía dormir más así que se levanto y agarro un libro que había estado leyendo durante el verano. Un libro sobre animagia.

Desde que había escuchado la profecía, había estado pensando en el momento en el que se tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort.

Había estado estudiando Oclumancia y Legeremancia durante el verano, y se había hecho inmarcable, lo que significaba que el Ministerio de la Magia no podía saber si el realizaba magia o no.

Cuando ya había logrado cerrar su mente, había empezado a estudiar algo de Artes Oscuras. No es que le gustaran mucho, pero si Voldemort atacaba con ellas, el las tenia que saber, para defenderse.

Fue entonces cuando pensó que todo seria más sencillo si fuera animago.

Tendría un as bajo la manga. Algo que nadie sabría, es por eso que decidió hacerlo solo, y no decirle a Hermione y Ron.

Hermione seguramente le hubiera dicho a algún mayor, y Ron…ron seguramente no hubiera dicho nada, pero el no se podía arriesgar.

Sabia que lo que hacia era peligroso, por eso no iba a arriesgar a sus amigos.

Lo iba a hacer el solo…el tenia que luchar contra Voldemort y cuando Voldemort fuera por el, el estaría preparado.

Harry había estado estudiando para no pensar tanto en Sirius, para que no le doliera tanto. Se había refugiado en el estudio y había dado resultados. Había logrado cerrar completamente su mente, y también podía leer la mente de las personas. Se había convertido en un experto, lo cual a veces resultaba muy útil.

También había estudiado algo de transformaciones y pociones.

Las pociones eran muy útiles y descubrió que sin Snape respirándole en la nuca, le resultaba mucho más fácil, y que le gustaba hacer pociones…

Así que lentamente se levanto de la cama y bajo al living a leer el libro…Estuvo leyendo durante varias horas, hasta que amaneció…

Aunque el no se diera cuenta, había una persona que lo había estado observando durante unos minutos…..


	4. Heredero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k.Rowling. No hago esto con ningun fin de lucro, solo para divertirme y para dejar fluir mi imaginacion.

**Aca dejo las contestacion a los Reviews. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el Fic, y que dejaron Reviews y los que lo leyeron y no dejaron review, dejen por favor )**

**Gabriela Luthien Black:** Gracias por el consejo. Ya acepto Reviews anonimos. Por cierto tu Fic esta muy bueno. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas continuado. Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Sanarita31:** Jajaja ya te vas a enterar como es eso de la Guerra. Por ahora empeze el Fic de nuevo, pero dentro de poco va a llegar esa parte. Espero que te guste como quedo el Fic hasta ahora...es que el anterior no me convencía. Era demasiado corto

**Sandra-Sms: **Holas! Aca esta el cuarto Capitulo. Se que tarde mucho pero es que estuve muy complicada. Se que Harry esta sufriendo mucho, pero ya se va a resolver todo ) Espero que hayas acabado con tus fic**s**

**Fantabulosa:** Bueno! Aca esta el cuarto capitulo. Me costo mucho terminarlo, pero ya esta aca. Ya hoy empiezo a escribir el quinto. Espero que te guste!

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final **

Heredero

Remus Lupin, se encontraba en la puerta del Living observando detenidamente a Harry. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. No quería asustarlo.

No podías dormir? – preguntó Remus en voz baja tratando de no asustar a Harry

y parece que tu tampoco – contesto el chico mientras sonreía y cerraba el libro.

que leías? – preguntó Remus curioso, y con ganas de hacer hablar a Harry sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. El sabía que aunque Harry no mostrara signo alguno de debilidad, por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

Transformaciones – respondió simplemente Harry. No quería entrar en detalles. Sabía demasiado bien que si descubrían sus planes no lo dejarían continuar.

Harry, como te sientes? – preguntó con mucha cautela Remus. El sabía que debía hacer que Harry hablara, pero no sabía la forma. Tenía que lograr que se descargara, y que no siguiera acumulando ira y dolor adentro suyo

Estoy bien – dijo Harry algo molesto

Si, estoy seguro de que es el mejor día de tu vida, que no te importa que hayan asesinado a los Dursleys, y que pasaste una magnífica noche – le contesto Remus. El sabía que esto haría reaccionar a Harry. No quería que sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, y para eso tenía que conseguir que hablara.

* * *

Todos los habitantes de la casa dormían tranquilamente, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y luego de corroborar que no hubiera peligro, mandaron a los jóvenes a dormir nuevamente, ya que todavía era muy temprano. 

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, y Ojoloco, bajaron al Living….y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

Nunca hubieran esperado ver eso….

* * *

Las ventanas del Living estallaron en mil pedazos y algunas cosas mas empezaron a levitar. 

Remus había conseguido lo que quería.

Había conseguido que Harry expresara sus emociones, que sacara de adentro todo lo que tenía.

Harry – dijo Remus – tranquilízate

NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME – grito Harry – SUS MUERTES FUERON CULPA MIA. TODAS ESAS MUERTES SON CULPA MIA, COMO LO FUERON LA MUERTE DE CEDRIC, LA DE SIRIUS, LA DE MIS PADRES…ES TODO MI CULPA

Las ventanas del Living ya estaban todas rotas, y los objetos que estaban levitando por la habitación, amenazaban con terminar estallando también.

* * *

Desde la puerta del Living, había cuatro personas que miraban muy sorprendidas la situación. 

es que Potter este haciendo eso? – preguntó Snape con un deje de odio en la voz

Los poderes de Harry se están despertando, aunque él no sea consciente de eso – respondió Albus Dumbledore. Se encontraba bastante preocupado por Harry. El sabía todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Mejor dicho, el se imaginaba todo lo que el chico estaba pasando, y ya se imaginaba cual sería su reacción al enterarse de los poderes que había heredado.

* * *

Remus Lupin se quedo sentado en el sillón. Había logrado que Harry sacara de adentro todo lo que tenía. Cuando acabó de hablar, se levantó y con mucha cautela se acerco a Harry y lo abrazó. 

Ya Harry, cálmate –

No…no…no puedo – dijo Harry casi llorando

Si que puedes Harry…piensa en Ron, Hermione, Ginny….piensa en toda esa gente que confía, en todos aquellos que formaron parte del ED – dijo Remus en un intento de tranquilizarlo….

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se disponía a entrar en la sala, cuando vio que Remus Lupin le hacía señas para que no entraran. Harry todavía no se había dado cuenta de que lo habían estado observando, y si se llegaba a enterar que Snape lo había visto en un momento de debilidad….iban a volver a estallar muchas cosas… 

Vayamos dejémoslos solos – Dijo Albus, luego de un rato

Pero señor! El chico es un peligro – dijo Snape

Severus – dijo Minerva Mcgonagall muy enojada – es hora de que dejes de ver a James y empieces a ver a Harry. Son personas muy diferentes

Ya vamos – repitió Albus – Remus y Sirius fueron los que lograban calmar a James, así que Remus sabrá que hacer

Y diciendo esto las cuatro personas que había en la puerta del living, se fueron hacia la cocina.

* * *

Luego de un rato Harry se tranquilizó y se separó muy suavemente de Remus. Miró hacia todos lados sin comprender que había pasado. Estaban todos los vidrios rotos, y había algunas cosas levitando todavía. 

Remus – lo miró algo confundido – Que pasó?

Tu pasaste – dijo Moony sonriendo

Que?

Perdiste el control de tus poderes – respondió Moony sencillamente

Que poderes? – preguntó Harry todavía mas confundido

Remus Lupin, también llamado Moony, sabía que era el momento de decirle a Harry sobre su herencia. Y sabía que él debía decirselo….el sabía como calmarlo. No podía ser muy diferente a James….o eso esperaba.

Harry sientate – dijo Moony con voz tranquilizadora

Harry se sentó y lo empezó a mirar inquisitivamente

Tu eres descendiente y Heredero de Gryffindor – dijo Remus tranquilamente

Decir que Harry se quedó shockeado es poco. Se quedó mirando a Moony, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no contestó. No hablaba. Moony lo miró y continuo.

Como hoy es tu dieciseisavo cumpleaños , tus poderes se están despertando

Es….es…..en serio?

Si Harry, es en serio….- Moony dudo un momento en decir lo siguiente – Tu padre fue el descendiente de Gryffindor, es por eso que tu tambien lo sos

Como que el descendiente? No fue el Heredero?

No, verás. Gryffindor, eligió a un Heredero que fuiste tu, asi como Salazar Slytherin eligió a Tom Riddle. Sin embargo por la sangre Potter tambien corre la sangre Gryffindor, como por la sangre de la madre de Voldemort corre la sangre Slytherin

Harry estaba demasiado confundido. El relacionado con Gryffindor? Heredero y descendiente de Gryffindor?

Ahh – fue la única respuesta de Harry – Y esto me lo dicen ahora porque?

Porque tus poderes se estan despertando – contesto Moony sonriente – y es justamente por eso que tendrás que entrenar para desarrollar tus poderes…

Harry todavía no podía creer que era el Heredero de Gryffindor, y Remus lo notó.

Harry, te acuerdas que te dijo Albus cuando sacaste la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero?

Si, que solo un verdadero Gryffindor la hubiera podido sacar

Bueno, Albus omitió una parte. Solo el Heredero de Gryffindor la hubiera podido sacar, y es por eso que tú la sacaste.

Remus….- Hizo una pausa – tu dijiste que tendria que entrenar…..de que entrenamientos hablas?

Sabía que preguntarías eso – dijo Moony sonriente – todavía no lo sabemos bien Harry – lo miro – Lo más probable es que en tu horario escolar, tengas clases extras, en las cuales entrenaras con alguno de nosotros – los de la Orden – para que te puedas acostumbrar a los poderes y los puedas manejar bien….

Luego de un rato, Harry se fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron, a bañarse y a cambiarse y Remus se fue a la cocina.

* * *

En la cocina se encontraba un muy alterado Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Ojoloco Moody, y Severus Snape. 

En el minuto en que Remus entró a la cocina lo empezaron a bombardear a preguntas.

Se lo dijiste? – pregunto Albus

Si, ya le dije todo

El chico es un peligro, nos podria haber matado a todos – dijo Snape, enfadado

No se de que hablas Severus – dijo Remus terminantemente – Que Harry perdiera el control de sus poderes hoy fue mi culpa, y fue exactamente lo que queria que pasara

Como es eso Remus? - pregunto Ojoloco confundido

Harry es muy parecido a James. Nunca dira si esta mal o si algo le molesta. Hoy me levante muy temprano y el ya estaba despierto y quise hacer que hablara de todo lo que habia pasado, es por eso que perdio el control, pero logre que se descargara y que dijera lo que sentia…

Buena tactica Remus, bien pensado - dijo Ojoloco

* * *

En otra parte de la casa, se encontraba Harry… 

_Yo Heredero de Gryffindor? Increíble, totalmente increíble – pensaba Harry - Hoy he de hablar con Hermione, Ron, y Ginny…También les tengo sobre la profecía….la maldita profecía….._

* * *

**Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews por favor. Eso es lo que alienta al autor a seguir escribiendo. El proximo quizas sea corto, porque es un capitulo de transicion! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...**


	5. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: Todo esto pertenece a J.K.Rowling y no lo hago con ningun fin de lucro, lo hago solo para divertirme!

* * *

**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final**

**_Confesiones_**

Harry se había terminado de bañar, y sabía que tenía que hablar con sus amigos sobre la profecía y sobre sus poderes. Durante mucho tiempo se cuestionó sobre si decirles o no el contenido de la profecía…pero sabía que no podía ganar esa guerra solo. Sabía que no podía poner en peligro a Hermione, a Ron, ni a Ginny.

Les tenía que explicar la situación, y ellos tenían que elegir lo que querían hacer. Si seguir siendo amigos o alejarse. El los iba a entender. Iba a entender que no quisieran estar primeros en la lista de Voldemort.

Pero para que tomaran una decisión tenían que saber todo….

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. El, al igual que Harry, tenía que decidir sobre si contarle al resto de la Orden, el contenido de la profecía o no. Sabía que los de la Orden tenían derecho a saber sobre la profecía, pero…el único con el derecho de decidir sobre si contarles o no era Harry. Después de todo, la profecía hablaba de él.

También, tendrían que considerar di dejarlos ser parte de la Orden. Esa noche en la reunión de la Orden, los chicos estarían presentes…y ahí verían el tema de la profecía.

* * *

Harry despertó a Ron, y luego fue a buscar a Ginny y a Hermione. Cuando ya estaban todos en la pieza de los chicos, el se paro y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por todo el cuarto.

Que pasa Harry? – Preguntó Ginny preocupada

Ehh….verán……les tengo que decir algunas cosas

Harry, me estas preocupando – dijo Hermione – pasó algo?

Por donde empiezo? – se pregunto Harry

Los chicos se miraron entre si, sin entender de que hablaba Harry, mientras Harry trataba de encontrar una manera que no shockeara muchos a los chicos, aunque ya se imaginaba las reacciones que iban a tener. Después de un rato, se sentó en la cama y los miró a los tres, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar…

Supongo que tengo que empezar por la profecía….

Todos los chicos lo miraron confundidos…

El año pasado, cuando volvimos del Ministerio, Dumbledore, me reveló el contenido de la Profecía. Dijo que no me la había dicho antes, porque pensaba que no estaba preparado, y que había sido un error ocultármela….ocultarme que existía…

Pero la profecía se rompió en la cámara de la muerte – dijo Ron

Lo que se rompió fue el registro de la Profecía – dijo Harry – pero la profecía había sido formulada ante Albus Dumbledore, por nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida profesora Trelawney….

Ay pero Harry! No le puedes creer a esa mujer! – dijo Hermione indignada

Herms, cuando estábamos en tercer año, durante mi examen de adivinación, ella hizo una profecía auténtica, y se cumplió, así que si le puedo creer – dijo Harry con rabia hacia Pettigrew

Pero…que decía la profecía que te dijo Dumbledore? – pregunto Ginny algo preocupada…

Harry cerró los ojos y tomó aire

_" El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…."_ – dijo Harry

Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Harry pensando en esa maldita profecía, y en que tendría que ser asesino o ser asesinado, y esas ideas no lo convencían mucho. Por otra parte, Ginny, Hermione, y Ron, estaban asimilando las palabras que había dicho Harry. No podían entender por que….por que todo eso le pasaba a Harry….ese destino tan cruel.

Eso…eso quiere decir que el que no debe ser nombrado te va a matar si tu no lo matas a el?

Ohhh Ron por favor! Acostúmbrate a decir Voldemort – dijo Harry

No digas ese nombre!

Vamos Ron! Por decir el nombre no se va a aparecer aquí adelante tuyo – dijo Harry – Por favor, inténtalo por mí….intenta decir el nombre. El miedo a un nombre aumenta al miedo a la cosa en sí….

Por Favor, ya cállense los dos! – exclamo Ginny nerviosa…. – No contestaste Harry…quiere decir que tendrás que matar a Voldemort o viceversa?

Si, significa eso – contesto Harry en un susurro.

Hermione estaba muy pálida y comenzó a sollozar, mientras que Ron no sabía que hacer, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Hermione se empezó a calmar mientras que Ron la abrazaba.

Ginny también empezó a sollozar, así que Harry muy dulcemente se acercó a ella y también la abrazó. Se quedaron un rato abrazados y en silencio todos. Un silencio que todos agradecían, porque nadie sabía que decir…

Todavía falta decirles algo….- dijo Harry algo dudoso

Que…que paso ahora? – pregunto Hermione

Es algo de lo que me entere hace unas horas…y es la razón por la cual pude detener el Avada Kedavra – dijo Harry con gran tranquilidad….

Ron todavía seguía abrazado a Hermione, mientras que Harry seguía abrazando a Ginny.

Soy el Heredero de Gryffindor

Eso es increíble Harry – exclamo Ginny

Wow compañero! Felicitaciones

Increíble Harry – exclamo Hermione

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, había llamado a la Orden del Fénix, para que se reunieran ya que debía contarles acerca de la Profecía. Luego de hacer esto fue a buscar a Harry….cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con dos parejas. Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione. Al ver esto sonrió.

Harry, necesitaría que presenciaras la reunión de la Orden – dijo Albus

Harry, lo miró examinándolo y se dio cuenta de lo que Dumbledore planeaba.

Estaré en la reunión, si ellos están – dijo señalando a sus amigos – No tengo nada que ocultarles….

Asumo que ya les has contado la profecía

Acabo de hacerlo…. – contestó Harry

Entonces vamos que nos esperan – dijo Albus amablemente…

* * *

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place se encontraba la Orden del Fénix en pleno. Todos querían saber por que Albus Dumbledore había convocado una reunión con tanta urgencia. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber si había ocurrido algo. Sin embargo, cuando Ron, y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter entraron en la sala sus dudas aumentaron en vez de disminuir.

Luego, entro Albus Dumbledore.

Veo que estamos todos presentes – dijo Albus sonriendo

Y ellos no tendrían que estar aquí! – dijo Snape enfadado

Severus, ellos tienen el mismo derecho que todos nosotros a estar aquí….- dijo Albus sencillamente

Albus, ocurrió algo? – preguntó Remus

No, nada ha ocurrido, pero creo que llegó el momento de que conozcan la profecía que Voldemort ha estado buscando con tanto esfuerzo

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, salvo Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione que ya conocían la profecía y se estaban manteniendo muy tranquilos.

Pero Albus, la profecía se rompió en el ministerio! – exclamó Tonks

Harry…tienes el honor

Harry lo miró un momento dudando de lo que quería que hiciera, luego miro a Ginny y esta le sonrió dándole confianza, entonces le tomo una mano y lo tranquilizo. Harry se levanto y miro a todos…

_" El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…." _– dijo Harry

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas. Había algunas personas que simplemente no creían que eso fuera verdad, y había otras que estaban aterradas sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

Pero Albus! Por que no nos la dijiste antes? – pregunto Remus nervioso

Lo siento Remus, pero antes tenía que hablarlo con el afectado directo – dijo mirando a Harry

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de borrar las imágenes de esa día….esas imágenes que le dolían tanto. Ginny, notando esto, lo abrazó y así Harry logró tranquilizarse un poco.

C…cu…cuando se entero Harry? – preguntó Molly Weasley al borde las lagrimas

El año pasado….luego de la batalla – dijo Albus

Todos lo miraron algo asustados a Harry, pero Harry estaba concentrado en Ginny. Un rato más tarde, la reunión finalizó y todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

**Holas! Bueno...no me gusta mucho como quedó este capitulo, pero es un capítulo de transición. Ya dentro de poco va a empezar la acción. Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia. Se me ocurrio que este fic va a ser Ginny - Harry y Ron - Hermione.**

**Al Principio no iba a tener ninguna pareja fija, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo me gusto esa pareja! Espero que les guste como va a el fic!**

**Besos a todos!**

**Barby**


	6. Planes

**_Hola Gente Se que tarde algo de tiempo en subir estos capitulos, es que la verdad...se me ocurrieron el otro dia en una clase muy aburrida en el colegio..._**

**_Espero que les gusten, a mi me gusta mucho como quedo_**

**_Besos_**

**_Barby_**

**

* * *

**

**Sakumino:** Hola Espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, y me alegro de que te guste la remodelación de la historia. Gracias por el review.

**Jonathan:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Espero que te gusten estos capitulos!

**Krasni**: Hola no te hagas problema jaja, y gracias por el mail! Me alegro que te guste…y espero que te siga gustando!

Besos

**Caliope Alice:** Holas! Gracias por pasar por el fic. Sobre lo que dijiste de Ginny tenes razon, pero me salio asi jaja, lo voy a tener en cuenta para el futuro.  
Sobre lo de la Accion, tranqui….que tanto en este capitulo como en el que viene la cosa esta movidita. Espero que te guste como quedo!

Besos

**Fenixia:** Gracias y me alegro que te guste! No te hagas problema, que me gusta mucho este fic, asi que tengo intenciones de terminarlo. Si no actualizo antes es por falta de tiempo

* * *

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**__**

**_Planes_**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que la profecía había sido revelada a la Orden y a los chicos. Las cosas habían estado un poco tensas, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que decía la profecía, y porque al parecer Harry se lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma.

Harry por su parte seguía con su entrenamiento. Cada vez faltaba menos para poder cumplir con su meta a corto plazo: Convertirse en Animago.

Era bastante complicado. Tenía mucha teoría, que estaba llena de complicadas fórmulas y ecuaciones, que Harry no sabía para que servían, pero las tenía que estudiar igual. El proceso era bastante peligroso y por eso no podía intentar convertirse hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de que sabía lo que hacía.

Pensó que quizás sería más fácil si le pidiera ayuda a Moony…, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, porque lo hubiera delatado con Dumbledore seguramente.

Harry todavía estaba algo enfadado con Dumbledore. Sentía que el viejo le manejaba la vida tanto como Voldemort. Tomaba las decisiones que más afectaban la vida de Harry, y desde ese verano el tenía una cosa en mente: NADIE MAS LE IBA A MANEJAR SU VIDA, NADIE

También había estado pensando en otras cosas durante el verano. Harry estaba decidido a seguir el camino de los Merodeadores. En honor a Sirius y a su padre, y sabía que a Ron le fascinaría la idea…solo quedaba convencer a Hermione.

Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar, Hermione había roto tantas reglas como ellos. Siempre estuvieron juntos en todo, y eso no iba a cambiar. Esa amistad duraría por siempre…

Pensando en que tenía que hablar con los chicos, Harry se levantó y se fue a bañar, cuando salió se encontró con Ron todavía dormido.

" Vamos Ron, ya levántate" - dijo Harry

"Un poco más" – murmuró Ron dormido

"Ron o te levantas ahora, o te aseguro que las bromas de Fred y George no serán nada comparado a lo que haré" – dijo Harry con una voz misteriosa

Ron al escuchar esto se levantó de inmediato. Conocía demasiado a Harry como para saber que estaba planeando algo…y el quería ser parte de ese algo.

"Que tienes en mente Harry?"

"Espera un momento y ya se enteraran" – dijo Harry mientras salían de la habitación para ir a buscar a Hermione.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, entraron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ginny. Para su sorpresa Hermione ya estaba despierta, como no, leyendo un libro. Cuando los vio entrar se acerco a ellos y le dio un abrazo a cada uno a modo de saludo, y un beso a Ron.

" Que hacen aquí tan temprano?" – preguntó Hermione, extrañada de que los chicos se hubieran levantado a esa hora

" A mi no me digas que me acaba de despertar el" – dijo Ron, todavía somnoliento

* * *

Harry sonrío, pero no dijo nada. Ron y Hermione cada vez entendían menos de lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada, Harry salió de la habitación de Hermione y Ginny, y les hizo una seña a los chicos para que lo siguieran. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la que compartía con Ron, entró y cerro la puerta tras el. Cuando se dio vuelta, Ron y Hermione lo estaban mirando como tratando de averiguar que era lo que su amigo estaba planeando.

" Bueno…veo que están ansiosos por saber por que los he reunido a estas horas de la madrugada" – dijo Harry en tono solemne

Las caras de Ron y Hermione eran impagables. Ron, al escuchar el tono que su amigo había utilizado, sabía que se debía tratar de una broma, y Hermione no tenía ni una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Como nadie dijo nada, Harry continuó como si el no hubiera hecho una pausa.

" Creo que es hora de que Hogwarts tiemble de nuevo" – dijo sonriente – " Ahora sin los Gemelos, alguien tiene que tomar su lugar" – volvió a sonreír – " Y que mejor que el hijo de un Merodeador y sus amigos" – finalizó

" Increíble" – fue lo único que Ron pudo articular. El sabía que su amigo estaba planeando algo, pero nunca imaginó que quería seguir el camino de los Merodeadores, increíble fue la única palabra para describir el maravilloso plan de Harry

" No puedes hablar en serio" – espetó Hermione, shockeada por la noticia.

Harry que ya se esperaba esta reacción de sus amigos, sonrió aún más, y los miró.

"Herms, sabes tan bien como Ron y yo que tanto tu como nosotros dos, hemos roto mas normas que el resto del colegio juntos" – eso era verdad, entre las aventuras de cada año, las averiguaciones, las salidas nocturnas y el ED, habían roto TODAS las normas del colegio

Hermione se quedó sin poder hablar, solo balbuceaba palabras sin mucho sentido.

"pero…pero…prefectos, no..no..no podemos…." – decía Hermione

Ron la miró horrorizado. No entendía como Hermione, no veía la belleza del plan de Harry. El no se iba a perder esa oportunidad, además no dejaría solo a su amigo…

" Herms, es una belleza el plan de Harry. Seríamos los nuevos Merodeadores. Lo tenemos que hacer" – Ron dijo mirando a Hermione. Se volvió hacia Harry – " Cuenta conmigo compañero" – dijo con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió, y miro a Hermione suplicando

" Que dices tú Herms?" – dijo con mirada de cachorro, esas que ponía Sirius – "Estas con nosotros? O dejaras a tus pobres amigos solos?" – dijo en una voz tan solemne que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Hermione tardó un tiempo en contestar. Se puso a pensar en que no podía dejar solos a sus amigos. Además, iba a ser divertido, después de todo lo que habían pasado en esos cinco años, tenían derecho a divertirse un poco. Los miró a los dos y sonrió.

" Tu que piensas?" – contestó Hermione misteriosamente – " Estoy con ustedes"

Harry sonrió, esto iba a ser genial. Y Ron no lo podía creer, Hermione había aceptado!

" Ahora que estamos todos reunidos " – comenzó a decir Harry – " He pensado un nombre " – sonrió – " Estuve pensando en esto todo el verano, y digo, no tiene sentido hacer esto, si por lo menos algunas personas como Snape, o Dumbledore, no saben que somos nosotros " – dijo sonriendo – " entonces pensé que el mejor nombre es New Marauders – terminó Harry con una sonrisa

Sus amigos lo miraron un momento. Tenía razón en lo que decía. Seria genial hacerle bromas a Snape, y que él supiera que eran ellos, pero al no tener pruebas, no podría hacerles nada.

" Genial Harry!" – exclamó Ron

" si, muy bueno" – comentó Hermione

" Gracias chicos" – contesto Harry – " Ahora queda otra cosa por resolver" – dijo Harry misteriosamente

" De que hablas?" – preguntó Ron

" Tienes idea cuando vamos al Callejón Diagon?" – se limitó a preguntar Harry

" La Señora Weasley dijo que iríamos hoy, por qué?" – preguntó Hermione confundida

" Ya lo verán, ya lo verán" – contestó Harry

* * *

Serían cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando la Señora Weasley anunció que irían al Callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron allí, Ginny se fue con su madre a comprar unas túnicas, y Harry, ron y Hermione se fueron por su parte.

El primer lugar que tendrían que visitar, era la tienda de los Gemelos. Harry sabía que ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos, y si querían hacer las mejores bromas, tendrían que recurrir a ellos.

No por nada Harry era el mayor inversionista que los Gemelos tenían.

Harry tenía alma de Merodeador, y ellos lo sabían.

* * *

El negocio de los Gemelos estaba repleto de gente cuando llegaron, lo que hizo a Harry sonreír, estaban teniendo éxito. No podía estar más feliz. Para el los gemelos eran como sus hermanos, después de todo, el consideraba a la familia Weasley SU familia.

"Fred, George" – dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia, digna de los Gemelos

Los Gemelos al ver a Harry así supieron que se proponía algo. Guiaron a los chicos a un salón trasero para así poder hablar más tranquilos.

" Que tienes en mente Socio?" – pregunto solemnemente George

" Socio?" – preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, haciendo reír a Harry, George y Fred.

" Harry es el que hizo posible que pudiéramos abrir la tienda" – contesto Fred

Harry se limitó a sonreír a Hermione y Ron, que lo miraban con los ojos como platos, y miró a los Gemelos que también sonreían.

" Chicos…necesitamos su ayuda" – dijo

"Cuéntanos" – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

Harry sonrió, esto sería demasiado bueno….

"Están frente a los New Marauders" – dijo Harry casualmente

Decir que los Gemelos estaban impresionados era poco

"QUE?" – dijeron a la vez

"Lo he estado pensando todo el verano" – empezó Harry – " Como ustedes ya no están en el colegio, alguien tiene que tomar su lugar, hoy les comente la idea a los chicos y bueno, ellos aceptaron" – terminó Harry sonriente – " Pero necesitamos de su ayuda, no lo podremos hacer solos y queremos ser los mejores" – finalizó Harry

Los Gemelos no podían dar crédito a sus oídos. Por supuesto que los ayudarían. No había ni que preguntarlo!

"Claro que los ayudamos!" – exclamó Fred

" No tengan dudas de eso" – continúo George

" En más, nos pondremos a hacer nuevos inventos para enviarles a Hogwarts, así los podrán probar y decirnos los efectos" – dijo Fred pensativamente

" Genial! Gracias chicos" – dijo Harry y luego los miro – "Creo que no hace falta decir que esto es totalmente secreto y que si se entera alguien, morimos los cinco no? Nosotros tres por ser los realizadores de las bromas, y ustedes dos por ayudarnos" – dijo seriamente

" Pues Claro Harry, no te preocupes" – Dijo Fred

* * *

Diciendo esto, los chicos volvieron al local. Fred, George y Harry hablando sobre las nuevas bromas que harían, y sobre los nuevos productos, ya que Harry quería estar informado.

A ellos los seguían unos conmocionados Ron y Hermione. Estaban en shock por enterarse de que Harry les había dado la plata a los Gemelos para hacer la tienda. Era maravilloso, además tendrían su total y completo apoyo, era lo mejor.

Cuando volvieron a la tienda, los Gemelos les dieron unas cajas llenas de productos, totalmente gratis, había una variedad increíble. También había algunos surtidos salta clases, los cuales no le gustaron para nada a Hermione.

" Chicos es hora de que vayan, mamá se preocupara. En una semana recibirán paquetes con nuevos productos en Hogwarts. Se los mandaremos allí para que no sospechen" – Dijo Fred antes de que los chicos salieran del negocio.

* * *

Habían estado casi una hora hablando con los Gemelos, y todavía no habían comprado los materiales para el curso, así que cuando salieron fueron por sus libros y el resto de los materiales.

Harry necesitaba ir al Callejón Knocturn, pero sabía que no podía, que sería demasiado sospechoso.

Necesitaba conseguir algunos sobre Artes Oscuras para seguir entrenándolas. Las necesitaba si pretendía vencer a Voldemort.

Si quería seguir viviendo necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera, aprender todo, aunque no le gustara la idea de las Artes Oscuras.

Miro a los chicos un momento y se decidió.

"Ahora regreso" – les dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione, antes de desaparecer de su vista

" A donde fue?" – preguntó Ron

" No tengo ni idea, tendremos que esperar a que regrese" – respondió confundida Hermione

* * *

Harry por su parte, se adentró en el Callejón Knockturn. Allí consiguió varios libros complicados sobre Artes Oscuras.

Las Artes Oscuras tenían varias ramas y Harry necesitaba conocerlas todas.

También consiguió algunos ingredientes para Pociones, que estaban prohibidos, pero que eran extremadamente útiles.

Por último, consiguió algunos libros más sobre animagia, y regresó al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

" En donde estabas?" – preguntó Ron

" Les dije que regresaba en un momento" – contesto Harry

" A donde fuiste Harry?" – preguntó Hermione seriamente

Harry meditó por un momento la respuesta, y decidió decirles la verdad. Sólo esperaba que guardaran el secreto.

" Fui a conseguir algunos sobre Artes Oscuros" – dijo Harry. Cuando vio que Hermione iba a interrumpir le hizo una seña para que lo dejara continuar – " Ustedes ya saben la profecía, y saben que tengo que estar preparados. Cuando llegue el momento la Orden ni ustedes podrán hacer nada. Además no es que la Orden haya tenido mucho éxito en lo que se refiere a mi seguridad" – continuo Harry con una mueca – " Voldemort atacara con Artes Oscuras, y tengo que estar preparado. Tengo que vencerlo en su propio juego" – dijo Harry seriamente

"Eh….eh…..tienes razón"- balbuceó Ron

"La Orden no sabe nada de esto, y no se tienen que enterar, por favor no le digan a nadie" – dijo Harry a sus amigos

" No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie " – contestó Hermione tranquilizando a Harry, y Ron asintió dando su consentimiento

" Gracias chicos" – Harry sonrió – " Son los mejores!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron caminando un rato por el Callejón hasta que vieron a la Señora Weasley con Ginny.

Desde que habían hablado de la profecía, se habían formado dos parejas, aunque no formalmente. Ninguno de los cuatro había dicho nada, pero se notaba que estaban enamorados.

Ginny se acercó a los chicos, y le extrañó las sonrisas que tenían en las caras. Eran las risas típicas de los Gemelos.

" Y a ustedes que les pasa?" – preguntó la pelirroja

" Nada" – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo poniendo una sonrisa inocente

En ese momento se acerco Molly Weasley y les dijo que ya era hora de regresar a Grimmauld Place.

Los chicos regresaron y se pusieron a planear cosas para los Merodeadores, mientras que Harry revisaba los nuevos libros buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo.

* * *

**Bueno y aca finaliza el sexto capitulo! No puedo creer que ya van seis capitulos Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review que eso es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo...**

**Lo único que les adelante del proximo capitulo...es que ya llega la acción...**

**Besos y Gracias a todos!**

**Barby**


	7. King Cross

**_Bueno...este capitulo...hay muchas cosas en este capitulo. No les quiero adelantar nada, pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo..._**

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_

**_King Cross_**

El resto de las vacaciones habían pasado muy rápido. Entre los planes que los chicos habían hecho, había uno para esa misma noche. Para su presentación en sociedad, como a ellos les gustaba decir.

Iba a ser excelente. Una noche inolvidable, si todo salía bien, y lo mejor de todo era que no habría pruebas de que ellos eran los encargados de la broma.

Por su parte Harry había seguido estudiando los libros, y había acabado de estudiar las cosas de animagia.

Aunque todavía no se había transformado, había descubierto que tenía múltiples formas animagas. Las que más le gustaban eran la de león, que se debía a su estatus de Heredero de Gryffindor, y la de Fénix, simplemente porque adoraba a ese animal.

Hermione y Ron se habían dado cuenta de que Harry estaba estudiando, y que seguramente se estaba entrenando, pero no le dijeron nada. Ellos sabían que cuando él lo creyera necesario se los diría.

Por otra parte, las parejas avanzaban lentamente. Seguían sin declarase oficialmente, pero estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. No se separaban casi en ningún momento.

La Orden del Fénix, no había estado trabajando mucho. Voldemort no había atacado por un tiempo, y eso era preocupante.

La falta de ataques significaba que Voldemort estaba planeando un ataque, y que sería algo grande, muy grande.

Las sospechas más fuertes que había era que intentarían atacar el andén 9.3/4 en un intento de asesinar a los alumnos, y además poder capturar a Harry.

Por estas razones, en King Cross había al menos una docena de Aurors que el Ministerio había mandado para la seguridad de los Alumnos. Además estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, custodiando a los chicos, especialmente a Harry.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry era más capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort, que todos los Aurors juntos. Los poderes de Harry habían crecido en un porcentaje inimaginable.

Eso sumado al entrenamiento que había tenido, significaba que Harry tenía ahora MUCHO, MUCHO PODER.

* * *

La mayoría del alumnado había subido ya al tren. Los únicos que faltaban eran los Weasley, Hermione, y Harry que se encontraban despidiéndose de los de la Orden, y de sus familiares. 

" Cuídense, prométanme que se van a cuidar" – decía Molly Weasley

" No se preocupe Señora Weasley, me encargare de que no se metan en problemas " – contesto sonriente Hermione

" En serio mamàestaremos bien" – contestó Ron

" Además estará Remus este año" – contestó Harry – " Así que tendremos más vigilancia"

"Si Mamàno te preocup…." – estaba diciendo Ginny Weasley cuando dejó de hablar.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión alertó tanto a los Aurors, como a los miembros de la Orden. 

Con lo que ellos no contaban era con que también los chicos estaban alertas. Desde que había pasado lo del Ministerio de la Magia, estaban más convencidos que nunca que debían aprender a combatir a los Mortífagos.

Luego de la explosión, se empezó a escuchar como había gente que se empezaba a aparecer. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, el lugar estaba repleto de Mortífagos.

" Chicos, suban al tren ahora! " – gritó Molly Weasley

Pero no hubo caso, estaban decididos a pelear. Ron y Hermione sabían demasiado bien que esto era lo que Harry había estado esperando y que era para esto que se preparaba, y no pensaban dejar a su amigo solo en esto, nunca. Y Ginny Weasley no dejaría tampoco a sus amigos.

* * *

Así que sin hacer caso a las cosas que les decían los de la Orden, los chicos se pusieron a combatir a los mortífagos. 

Era increíble la coordinación que tenían luchar Hermione, Ron y Harry. Parecía que lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. No hacía faltan las palabras entre ellos. Con solo una mirada entendían lo que los demás les querían decir.

Todos los miraban asombrados, tanto los Aurors, como los mortífagos.

Después de todo tenían solo 16 años, y su nivel se comparaba con el nivel que los Aurors estaban demostrando.

La lucha siguió su curso por alrededor de media hora, en la que ningún bando se dio por vencido. Ninguno de los dos lados quería perder.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar y Harry lo sabía….Lord Voldemort todavía no había hecho su aparición…

* * *

Harry acababa de noquear a un par de mortífagos, cuando se topó con Bellatrix y sonrió. 

" Tanto tiempo Bella" – dijo Harry fríamente –

"Potter hoy me pagarás todo, todo lo que has hecho en tu miserable vida" – dijo Bellatrix alegremente

" Solo inténtalo" – dijo Harry sonriendo

" Te haces el valiente Potter, pero sabes que no puedes competir contra nosotros" – dijo siseante Bellatrix

"Ohh claro es verdad, ustedes que fueron vencidos hace unos meses por unos Adolescentes, y tu que después fuiste vencida nuevamente por mi persona….claro que no podemos competir con ustedes" – dijo Harry irónicamente – "Porque eso significaría que somos idiotas como ustedes "– terminó por decir Harry sonriendo.

* * *

Ya habían acabado la mayoría de los duelos, y todos estaban prestando atención a Harry y a Bellatrix. 

Se sabía que se odiaban mutuamente.

Los sorprendieron enormemente las palabras de Harry. Parecía como si el Joven Potter se burlara de la mejor mortífaga del Señor Oscuro. No le tenía miedo a Bellatrix, en más disfrutaba estar ahí en duelo con ella.

Era increíble.

Increíble o no, Remus Lupin, estaba que se moría. Harry se estaba batiendo a duelo con Bellatrix, y sabía que Harry sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no entregarle la victoria. Pero esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Sabía que el chico todavía no estaba bien emocionalmente, pero esperaba que en ese momento tuviera cordura.

* * *

" Así que idiotas?" – preguntó Bellatrix desafiante, a lo que Harry solo respondió con una sonrisa – " CRUCCIO!" 

Antes de que el hechizo lo tocara a Harry, alguien hizo que se desvaneciera.

Lord Voldemort se había hecho presente en la estación, al comprobar que los inútiles de sus mortífagos habían sido capturados.

" Déjame a Potter a mi Bella" – dijo Voldemort

" Si, si claro Mi señor" – respondió Bellatrix con una reverencia y se apartó.

* * *

Harry miraba aburrido la situación. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas cosas. Pero los de la Orden del Fénix se querían morir. Voldemort iba a luchar contra Harry. 

" Hola TOM" – dijo Harry recalcando el nombre – " Me preguntaba si nos honrarías esta mañana con tu presencia " – dijo tranquilamente

" Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Harry" – contestó Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra

" Demasiado tiempo" – fue lo único que Harry respondió

Todos estaban asombrados con la situación. Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, rivales a muerte, estaban conversando como si nada, de repente, los dos tomaron posición de duelo, y comenzó la lucha.

" DOLENS!" – exclamó Voldemort. Esta maldición era de magia oscura, era parecida a la cruciatus, solo que era peor. Era un invento nuevo del Lord

"MAXIMUS PROTEGO" – gritó Harry. No quería mostrar todo lo que sabía en el primer hechizo, así que solo lo evadió, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Voldemort, contra atacó – EVOLO!

Este hechizo provocó que Voldemort, volara por el aire literalmente y cayera unos metros atrás. Esto hizo que la furia de Voldemort aumentara a cifras astronómicas.

Como era posible que Potter supiera estas cosas? Si eran de Magia oscura…diablos!

" Parece que el chico se ha escapado de tus manos Dumbledore" – dijo Voldemort mirando a Dumbledore – " Porque no creo que tu le hayas enseñado Magia Oscura"

" Aprendí por mi cuenta Tom….aprendí mas cosas de las que se pueden imaginar" – dijo Harry sonriendo

" Eso ya lo veremos" – dijo Voldemort malignamente – " PHYRO"

Todos se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar el hechizo, menos Harry que se quedó esperando a que le diera de lleno. El hechizo provocó que unas llamas lo empezaran a rodear. Harry se quedó tranquilamente hasta que estuvo cubierto por las llamas.

Nadie entendía nada.

"AQUA" - se escuchó la voz de Harry – " VENTUS"

De repente se empezaron a formar dos columnas. Una de viento y otra de agua que disiparon las llamas que habían envuelto a Harry.

El estaba sonriendo en el centro de los remolinos.

" Realmente Tom, pensaste que me vencerías con un simple hechizo?" – preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo

" Potter! Como hiciste eso? Acabas de manejar dos elementos al mismo tiempo" – dijo Voldemort en un tono de voz alarmante.

" Como? Tu no puedes hacerlo?" – dijo Harry burlonamente – " He encontrado tu punto débil" – dijo Harry sonriente.

Los de la Orden del Fénix estaban bastante preocupados. Por empezar ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo Harry había aprendido esos hechizos, y maldiciones.

La mayoría eran muy avanzados.

Por otra parte, estaba tentando a Voldemort, lo estaba buscando.

Estaban todos asustados de que algo pudiera pasarle al Joven Harry.

Nadie sabía a ciencia exacta hasta donde llegaba su poder.

" Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Potter " – exclamó furioso Voldemort – " CRUCCIO" – dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas pero no gritó ni nada…sentía un dolor terrible, como si le quemaran los huesos, pero no iba a gritar, no en frente de ese asesino, no enfrente de la Orden…tenían que entender que el ya se podía cuidar solo…

Muy lentamente se paró al finalizar el hechizó y lo miró.

"Has mejorado Tom " – Hizo una pausa – " Sin duda los efectos del Cruciatus son mas fuertes esta vez que como eran en mi cuarto año " – sonrio – " Sin embargo….pagaras lo que has hecho" – dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – EXPECTO PATRONUM! ARGENTUM TELUM! VOLTIUS!

Si bien no había ningún dementor, las fechas de plata se mimetizaban con el color plateado del patronus. Era increíble la capacidad de duelo que tenía Harry.

Realmente ingenioso, nadie lo hubiera creído.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los hechizos golpearon a Voldemort, haciendo un par de heridas.

" POTTER nadie osa de lastimar a LORD VOLDEMORT y salir con vida" – espetó Voldemort – NEQUAM SOMNIUM –

El hechizó que lanzó Voldemort era un cruciatus psicológico.

La persona afectada empezaba a tener pesadillas de las cuales no podía salir. Acaba de volver loco a la persona, y así moría, o quedaba demente para toda su vida.

* * *

Harry no pudo hacer nada para detener el hechizo. Había sido demasiado ágil. 

Empezó a tener horribles pesadillas, y a ver imágenes espantosas de gente muriendo.

Y la imagen de la muerte de sus padres y la de Sirius se repetía constantemente. Veía como moría la gente. Gente que no conocía, y despues toda gente que el conocía...desde los Weasley, pasando por los Granger, todos los de la Orden.

Se estaba desesperando...

* * *

" Te lo dije Potter" – rió Voldemort – " No puedes vencer al Lord" 

Voldemort pensó que había vencido a Harry con el hechizo...

* * *

Harry estaba en un mundo de pesadillas, pero igualmente escuchó hablar a Voldemort. 

Concentró todas sus fuerzas en salir de esas pesadillas.

Sabía que era posible, pero también sabía que estaba en riesgo su vida, ya que el esfuerzo lo podía llegar a matar.

Pero Harry estaba decidido a ganar esa pelea.

De repente de Harry empezó a emanar esa ya conocida Aura Azul.

Nadie sabía que era, hasta que vieron que Harry se "despertaba" de su pesadilla.

* * *

Al despertar Harry se encontró temblando en el suelo. Con algo de dificultad Harry, se paró y miró a Voldemort. 

" No pensé que caerías tan bajo Tom" – dijo jadeante Harry – " Pero Ya ves, nada es imposible" – sonrió Harry

" Maldito seas Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA

Harry no tenía fuerza como para crear un escudo así que hizo lo que mejor pudo.

Se convirtió en su forma animaga de Fénix, y voló fuera de la maldición.

Cuando ésta hubo pasado, se transformó de nuevo.

Decir que Voldemort estaba impresionado, era poco.

Por su parte los de la Orden estaban agradecidos que Harry supiera transformarse, porque de otra manera no hubiera sobrevivido.

" Desde cuando eres animago Potter?" – exclamo asustado Voldemort

" De hecho esta es mi primera transformación " – dijo Harry contento – " Gracias por la oportunidad de probar que si lo podía hacer "

" Que diablos hiciste en el verano Potter?" – pregunto Voldemort

* * *

Los de la Orden del Fénix ya no sabían que hacer. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Estaban utilizando un poder enorme, pero ambos tenían mas poder del que mostraban. 

Era una situación bastante peligrosa.

Por otra parte Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin estaban preocupados por el Joven Harry. Ellos habían notado como la fuerza mágica de Harry había descendido alarmantemente desde la maldición que Voldemort le había enviado, y también ambos sabían que se usaba mucha energía al convertirse en animago.

No sabían cuanto tiempo aguantaría, ni si lo lograría.

* * *

Harry solo sonrió. Se paro derecho con las piernas abiertas en forma de A y extendió los brazos hacia delante. Miró directamente a Voldemort. 

Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore eran los únicos que conocían este hechizo. La maldición consistía en matar, literalmente, al alma de la persona. Destruirla. Pero había una complicación. La realización de este hechizo te podía matar. Era muy poderoso y no todos los magos eran capaces de manejarlo.

Cuando vieron que Harry iba a hacer ese hechizo intentaron persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera.

"Harry detente por favor" – dijo Dumbledore

Harry lo miró un momento pero no dijo nada y siguió concentrando sus energías, entonces Remus decidió intentarlo.

" Harry" – hizo una pausa – "Hazlo por Sirius y por tus padres, detente ahora"

Harry lo miro y sonrió

"No haré que su sacrificio sea en vano Moony" – dijo Harry calmadamente – "Y tampoco me detendré ahora…." – Los miro un momento – "Gracias por todo" – dijo a modo de despedida.

* * *

Voldemort no entendía nada. No conocía el hechizo, pero por la situación que se había generado, tenía que ser algo grave, bastante grave…. 

Los de la Orden del Fénix y los chicos estaban igual de desconcertados, pero se preocuparon al ver a su mentor y a uno de sus profesores tan pálidos. Parecía como que en cualquier momento les daba un ataque o algo.

" Que…que….que pretende hacer Harry?" – preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa

" Destruir el alma de Voldemort" – dijo Remus en un susurro – " El problema es que el esfuerzo lo puede llegar a matar"

Cuando Remus terminó de hablar, todos entendieron por qué estaban tan preocupados Dumbledore y Lupin.

* * *

" NECO ANIMUS!" – exclamó Harry 

" PROTEGO" – exclamó Voldemort horrorizado

El hechizo hubiera surtido efecto si Voldemort no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho Lupin y no su hubiera preparado.

Harry quedó agotado. Había gastado la mayoría de sus fuerzas en vano, pero estaba satisfecho consigo mismo.

Había realizado el hechizo a la perfección, porque de no ser así, estaría….muerto.

* * *

Como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, las varitas se unieron en el PRIORI ENCANTATEM pero esta vez sucedió algo diferente. 

En vez de empezar a salir los espectros de las victimas de la varita de Voldemort, salieron tres cuerpos que cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Harry miró a Voldemort que parecía aterrado, y fue ahí cuando reconoció a los cuerpos.

Eran Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans

" A que piensas que juegas Voldemort?" – preguntó Harry fríamente. Su voz era tan fría como la de Voldemort – " Realmente pensaste que caería en esto? Me estas subestimando" –

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. La voz de Harry era tan fría como la de Voldemort, y realmente daba miedo en esos momentos. Pero…hay que comprender que el adolescente tenía enfrente a sus dos padres y a su padrino muerto.

"No soy tan estúpido como para subestimarte Potter, has estado entrenando este verano, y eso es excelente" – hizo una pausa y sonrió – "pero esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo no lo realicé" – contestó Voldemort asustado

" Eso ya lo veremos" – dijo Harry mientras irradiaba chispas por los ojos. Apuntó a uno de los cuerpos con su dedo – " ENNERVATE" – el cuerpo se empezó a mover y se levantó. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con los otros dos cuerpos.

* * *

Todos se quedaron en shock. Habían…habían…resucitado! Era importante, una gran noticia, pero lo más preocupante era Harry. Estaba demasiado débil ya. Además había hecho magia sin varita! Nadie lo podía creer….pero a la vez todos estaban preocupados. Harry no iba a resistir tanto. 

Ya no le quedaban energías, y lo que había visto era un shock emocional bastante grande.

Sus padres y su padrino habían revivido!

Pero Voldemort parecía asustado al ver a sus víctimas caminando a su alrededor.

* * *

" RETIRADA" – fue lo único que gritó Voldemort antes de desaparecer. 

Harry estaba agotado, no tenía energías ni para moverse. Apenas Voldemort desapareció del lugar junto a sus mortífagos, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a hiperventilar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. No podía dejar de temblar. Había gastado demasiadas energías.

Todo se empezaba a poner oscuro…

* * *

Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore corrieron hacia Harry, mientras el resto de la Orden se acercó a los Potter y a Black para ver si realmente eran ellos… 

Cuando Remus y Albus llegaron al lado de Harry vieron que este ya estaba inconsciente…

"HARRY" – fue lo último que Harry escuchó…

* * *

**_Y...que les parecio? Les gusto? Diganme sus opiniones por favor! A mi me encanta la idea, pero no se que les parece a ustedes...manden rr por favor...solo tienen q apretar el boton de abajo de todo que dice GO y escribir, si?_**

**_Gracias!_**

**_Barby_**


	8. Despertando

**Bueno Chicos, acá esta la contestación a los reviews, muchas Gracias a todos!**

**Yaruss:** Bueno, muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste el Fic! A mi también me resulta raro lo de Lily y James, pero leí algunos fics sobre ellos y me dieron ganas de hacerlo. Espero no defraudarte! Besos. Barby

**Mik:** Gracias por escribir! Aca les dejo el octavo capitulo! (todavía no puedo creer como escribi tantos capitulos jaja) espero que te siga gustando, y espero no defraudarte! Besos. Barby

**SerenitaKou:** Gracias por escribir! Espero que el Fic te haya gustado, y que este capitulo tambien Besos, Barby.

**Sakumino:** Es un honor que me digas eso! Fracamente! Es verdad Harry mostró mucho poder, pero no por nada es el heredero de Gryffindor, o no? Espero que este capitulo te guste, y que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto jeje. Besos, Barby

**Miss. Potter:** Bueno! Es un honor todo lo que me dijiste y me encantaría poder escribir el fic junto a vos, pero me tenes que dar tu mail o algo para ponernos en contacto jeje. Sobre lo de la historia, yo todavía no se como va a reaccionar Harry, es que me resulta demasiado extraño jeje, pero ese también es una de las cosas que me gustan de escribir este fic, que es un reto para mi, una aventura. Sobre lo de Ginny y Harry. No puedo hacer que haya más acción, simplemente por que no se escribir escenas románticas, me gusta más el drama jaja, pero ya veremos...con el tiempo. Espero que te guste este capitulo! Besos, Barby.

**Sanarita31:** Holas! No te preocupes por no haber pasado y gracias por el review. A mi también me encantan los Fénix. Se podría decir que son mis animales preferidos. Simplemente los adoro, y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Cuando me conecte al msn te agrego y así podemos hablar. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos, Barby.

**SusiBlack:** Muchas Gracias por el review. Realmente me halagas mucho. Espero que te guste este capitulo! Besos, Barby.

**Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, y por favor sigan escribiendo que como ya dije muchas veces es lo que me alienta a seguir!**

**Barby**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Harry Potter: Sexto curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_Despertando_**

Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore empezaron a revisar a Harry, y se dieron cuenta de que sus energías máximas estaban demasiado bajas, y que Harry se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de la muerte. Había hecho demasiado esfuerzo…

El resto de la Orden y los chicos, se encontraban junto a Lily, James, y Sirius. Nadie sabía si realmente eran ellos, y tampoco sabían que hacer para comprobarlo.

La mayoría seguía en shock por tener en frente a tres personas a las que consideraban muertas.

Para sorpresa de todos los primeros en hablar fueron Ron y Hermione…

* * *

Hermione, miró a james un momento y habló…. 

"S…señor Potter" empezó – " Quienes eran los merodeadores y en que se transformaban?" – Hizo una pausa – " Que hay que hacer para que se abra el mapa?"

Sirius sonrió. No había una bruja más inteligente que ella. En efecto esa pregunta les corroboraría si ese era James Potter realmente. Esas cosas solo las sabían los merodeadores.

James también estaba sorprendido por las preguntas, pero sonrió, miró a Sirius y volvió a sonreír.

" Los Merodeadores éramos Sirius Black o Padfoot, que se transforma en un perro negro; Moony o Remus Lupin, que se transforma en hombre lobo; Meter Pettigrew o Wormtail que se transforma en rata; y James Potter o Prongs, que se transforma en ciervo"

Tras decir esto James se transformó en un hermoso ciervo…al cabo de unos segundos volvió a su forma humana.

" Para abrir el mapa hay que decir: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – terminó James sonriente

Nadie sabía si esto era verdad, solo Hermione, Ron, Fred y George.

Hermione pensó que se desmayaba ahí….James…James Potter estaba vivo!

" Es…es….es verdad" – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Los de la Orden estallaron en murmullos. James Potter? Pero como puede ser? Después de 15 años? Y Lily también? Ohh esto es increíble.

Habían comprobado que James era realmente James Potter, pero todavía no sabían nada de Sirius o Lily, así que Ron tomó la palabra.

" Sirius…que forma adopta el patronus de Harry?" – preguntó Ron

Sirius sonrió. Se acordaba muy bien la forma del patronus de su sobrino.

" La de un ciervo Ron, la de un ciervo" – dijo Sirius sonriendo

"Ciervo?" – preguntó James orgulloso

" Lo tendrías que ver Prongs…es realmente increíble…." – contestó Sirius

Todavía faltaba comprobar si Lily era realmente ella, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, Sirius vio a Harry inconsciente.

"HARRY" – gritó mientras corría hacia él

* * *

Cuando llegó vio a Albus y a Remus muy pálidos…y se preocupó… 

"Qué…qué pasó?" – preguntó con miedo Sirius

"No lo querrías saber Padfoot" – contestó Remus – " Albus debemos volver al colegio ahora. Harry necesita atención médica urgente" – dijo mientras le temblaba la voz

" Todos vayan a Hogwarts. Aparézcanse en Hogsmeade y vayan en un Carruajes…" – dijo Dumbledore a todos los mayores – "Ustedes vayan con este traslador" – les dijo a los chicos entregándoles una esfera de vidrio – "Los llevara a la enfermería. Esperennos ahí" – finalizó Albus

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts, había partido en el momento en que la pelea había comenzado, así que el resto de los alumnos no sabían que era lo que había pasado. 

Estaban más o menos a mitad de camino, pero muchos estaban realmente preocupados, al notar que Ginny, Harry, Hermione, y Ron no estaban en el tren, lo que significaba que se habían quedado.

* * *

En un compartimiento estaban Luna, Neville, Seamus, y Dean. 

" Creen que estarán bien?" – preguntó Neville con miedo

" Si, seguro…" – contesto Dean tratando de convencerse el mismo – " No por nada Harry es el mejor en defensa…nos supera por mucho" – finalizó

" Es excelente en defensa….pero….y si apareció ya sabes quien?"

" Harry es muy capaz de enfrentarse a el…ya dejen de preocuparse, que nos enteraremos en el colegio" – dijo Luna finalizando la conversación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de Hogwarts se encontraban unos muy alterados Hermione, ron y Ginny. 

Se estaban volviendo locos al no tener noticias de Harry. Caminaban dando vueltas…tratando de calmarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró Remus Lupin cargando a Harry en brazos, junto con todo el resto.

Madame Pomfrey ya los estaba esperando y le indicó a Moony que lo recostara en la cama.

Luego de revisarlo, dijo que Harry iba a estar bien, pero que necesitaba tiempo para volver a juntar energías.

Dijo también que si hubiera hecho más esfuerzo hubiera muerto…

Todos estaban aliviados al escuchar lo que dijo la enfermera, menos Lily, James y Sirius que no entendían nada.

"Creo que es hora de que nos aclaren algunas cosas" – dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose por primera vez a los resucitados – " Si me hacen el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho" – continúo…

"No Albus" – lo cortó Moony – " Harry no debe encontrarse sólo cuando se despierte" – Hizo una pausa – "No lo pienso dejar solo" –

Remus Lupin todavía no se terminaba de creer que sus amigos habían resucitado, y el sabía que Harry los había visto. Por eso no lo iba a dejar solo, no en ese momento…

Albus entendió a la perfección la reacción de Remus…

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí" – declaró sonriendo, conjuró butacas para todos, y luego se sentó – " Como es que están aquí?" – preguntó calmadamente Albus

" No lo sabemos en realidad. Estábamos con Sirius en el Valle…cuando algo nos jaló. Nos vimos envueltos en un remolino, y aparecimos frente a ustedes" – dijo Lily

Sirius era el único además de Dumbledore que sabía del Priori Incantatem que se había formulado entre Voldemort y Harry durante su cuarto año, y esa era la única idea que se le ocurría.

"Priori Incantatem?" – preguntó Sirius

" Es lo único que se me ocurre….la única opción que hay…." – contestó Albus

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando con ellos comprobando que realmente eran ellos y no eran impostores, cuando ya estaban seguros de que James Potter, Lily Evans y Sirius Black habían resucitado, pasaron al siguiente tema.

Albus se giró para mirar a los chicos, que en ese tiempo se habían quedado sentados sin decir nada.

" Es hora de que ustedes nos contesten algunas preguntas" – les dijo Dumbledore

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que llegaría este momento. Después de todo, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que Harry había estado entrenando. Sabían que tendrían que decir la verdad, pero esperaban que Harry no se enfadara con ellos…

"Donde aprendió Harry esas maldiciones?" – preguntó Albus calmadamente – "Son de magia oscura, y en Hogwarts no se enseñan"- finalizó.

" Sabemos que son de magia oscura, y que aquí no se enseñan, sin embargo, no sabemos donde las aprendió" – dijo Hermione

"Estuvo estudiando en el verano y además consiguió algunos libros del callejón Knockturn" – dijo Ron, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Todos se alteraron, Harry había ido al callejón Knockturn solo, y había conseguido libros de Artes Oscuras.

Nadie sabía si eso era bueno o no. Pero Ron, y Hermione conocían a su amigo, y no iban a tolerar que dudaran de sus lealtades.

"Hey!" – dijo Ron, llamando la atención de todos – "Realmente no podemos creer que estén dudando de Harry" – dijo enfadado

" Que pasa Weasley? No soportas que sospechen del niño dorado?" – preguntó Snape, que era el único que disfrutaba la situación

Hermione agarró a Ron por un brazo y lo obligó a permanecer sentado. Luego del comentario de Snape, estaba preparado para matarlo.

" No es eso. Es que luego de todo lo que pasamos estos seis años, no puedo creer que estén dudando de sus lealtades" – dijo Ron – " Esta bien, estudió Artes Oscuras, y que? Ustedes saben la profecía, y lamento si les molesta que Harry trate de seguir vivo" – continuo Ron – " Ustedes hoy lo vieron, y creo que tienen las pruebas de que Harry estudió para poder vencer a Voldemort, y que no se cambió de bando. Lamento si les molesta, pero nosotros no vamos a dejar a Harry solo en esto…" – finalizó Ron

* * *

Seamus estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Dean, mientras que Neville conversaba con Luna, cuando abrió el compartimiento la persona más odiada por todos: Draco Malfoy 

"Donde está el cabeza rajada?"- dijo Draco sonriendo

"Ya cállate Malfoy" – contestó Neville

Todos estaban muy preocupados por los chicos y no toleraban que Malfoy dijera algo sobre ellos…

"Perdón por haber insultado a tu novio, Longbottom" – dijo Malfoy riendo, mientras que los otros gorilas hacían lo mismo.

En ese momento se escucharon cuatro maldiciones diferentes. Todos habían maldecido a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

Los chicos se dedicaron a llevar a los Slytherin a un compartimiento, mientras Luna se cambiaba…

* * *

Las palabras de Ron habían impactado a todos. Como podían haber sido tan imbéciles de dudar de Harry? 

Habían estado un rato en la enfermería hablando entre ellos y sobre cosas de la Orden pero Harry no daba ninguna seña de que iba a despertarse pronto. Todos estaban exasperados.

" Chicos, ustedes deben cenar algo" – dijo Dumbledore – "Así que es mejor que vayamos yendo hacia el Gran Salón" – al ver que los chicos iban a protestar continuó – " Luego, podrán venir de nuevo a la enfermería"-

Con esto los adolescentes se calmaron y no dijeron nada. Entonces se volteó a ver a Remus.

"Yo me quedo aquí, te lo dije antes y te lo repito, no voy a dejar a Harry solo, no ahora" – contestó seriamente Moony

"Lo imaginaba" – dijo Albus sonriendo – " Mandare algunos elfos para que les traigan algo de comida"

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación en Hogsmeade, y todos los alumnos habían sido conducidos al Gran Comedor. 

La Profesora Mcgonagall depositó el sombrero seleccionador en el taburete, y el mismo empezó con su canción.

_**Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su historia**_

_**Y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga**_

_**Los fundadores del colegio creían**_

_**Que jamás se separarían,**_

_**Pero por diferentes circunstancias,**_

_**Uno de ellos se separó,**_

_**Y eso los llevó a la destrucción**_

_**Fuerzas Malignas amenazan al mundo,**_

_**Y ya es hora de elegir,**_

_**Si unirnos al poder,**_

_**O luchar para vivir.**_

_**Las casas deben unirse para triunfar**_

_**Pero para eso deben aprender a tolerar,**_

_**Aunque estoy condenado a separarlos**_

_**Creo que con eso cometemos un error.**_

_**Sigo pensando que así no lograremos,**_

_**Eliminar el miedo que tenemos.**_

_**Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales**_

_**Y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts esta amenazado**_

_**Por malignas fuerzas externas,**_

_**Y que si unidos no permanecemos,**_

_**Por dentro nos desmoronaremos.**_

_**Escuchen atentamente el mensaje**_

_**El tiempo ya llego**_

_**Las casas deben volver a estar juntas**_

_**Para poder vencer al tenebroso**_

_**El tiempo ya llego**_

_**Y una decisión ustedes han de tomar**_

_**Y esta será…de que lado van a estar.**_

Luego de esto siguió la selección y cuando ya hubo terminado, Dumbledore se levantó.

"Bienvenidos a otro año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tomen en cuenta las palabras del Sombrero, sabias palabras" – sonrió – " Que comience el banquete"

Al decir esto todos los platos se llenaron de comida y aparecieron varias fuentes con comida. Era excelente, como todos los años

* * *

En otra parte del colegio, para ser más específicos en la enfermería, se encontraban James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, custodiando a Harry, que todavía no daba señas de querer despertarse. 

"Moony…que pasó?" – preguntó Sirius – "Quiero decir, por que terminó así? Lo atacó algún mortífago?" – terminó con preocupación

Remus sonrió. Harry no había dudado ni un momento en dar su vida por los que quería, era algo para sentirse orgulloso, claro que si, pero a la vez estaba enfadado por el chico. Podría haber muerto!

"No Padfoot, no lo atacó nadie" – empezó Remus – " Primero se batió a duelo con Bellatrix, hasta que llegó Voldemort, y ahí se batió a duelo con el "

" Pero pasó algo? Es que todavía no entiendo por que quedó sin energías" – dijo James

" Deshizo un cruciatus de Voldemort y un cruciatus psicológico además, cosa que como ya saben requiere mucha energía"

"Ohhh mi pobre niño"- lloró Lily

" Eso es solo el comienzo" – siguió Remus – "Luego, hicieron un duelo sobre quien controlaba mejor los elementos, Harry lo hizo mejor debo añadir, después Voldemort lanzó el Avada, y Harry se tuvo que transformar en animago para sobrevivir"

" Que forma tiene?" – preguntaron las tres personas restantes al mismo tiempo

" Un hermoso Fénix rojo y dorado" – contestó Remus con orgullo

" Y ahí termino todo?" – preguntó Lily preocupada por su hijo

" No" – dijo Remus – "Para finalizar, Harry realizó un hechizo que lo conocen muy pocas personas. Consiste en destruir el alma del enemigo"

"No lo hizo!" – exclamó James asustado ya que conocía el hechizo

" Si lo hizo James" – declaró Moony mirando a Harry – " Es por eso que está exhausto. El hechizo lo realizo a la perfección, para asombro de todos, pero Voldemort lo evitó, y ya saben el resto" – terminó Moony

"Oigan…y cual es el problema con ese hechizo?" – preguntó Sirius, y vio que Lily estaba tan confundida como él

" Por donde empezar? Al realizar ese hechizo corres el riesgo de que salga mal, y si sale mal te puede matar. Y aunque el hechizo salga bien, es demasiado peligroso. Exige demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo Harry solo pensaba en acabar con Voldemort, y no le interesaba si era a costa de su propia vida" – dijo Remus

* * *

Mientras la cena continuaba, todos los Gryffindor empezaron a preguntar por Harry y sobre por qué ellos no habían estado en el tren. 

Habían unos pocos que sabían la verdad, y que no la divulgarían, por respeto a sus amigos.

Ellos solo contestaron que Harry se sentía mal y estaba en la enfermería, y que ellos habían acudido antes a Hogwarts porque tenían que discutir algunos asuntos con el Director.

Antes de que todos se retiraran a sus dormitorios, Dumbledore se levantó. Había estado pensando en lo que tenía que decir…era una decisión difícil.

" Queridos Alumnos, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto" – _hubo algunos estremecimientos_ – " Y como prueba de eso, muchos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que hubo un ataque de mortífagos a la estación King Cross" – _el salón estalló en murmullos_ – " Algunos compañeros de ustedes" – _miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor_ – "estuvieron en la lucha, y fue mayormente gracias a ellos que logramos reducir a los mortífagos, sin embargo uno de los chicos está ahora en la enfermería, ya que gastó todas sus fuerzas mágicas, al luchar contra Lord Voldemort" – _el salón volvió a estallar en murmullos, y todos empezaron a mirar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny _– " A estos chicos se les dará el premio por servicios al colegio" – _continúo Dumbledore con una sonrisa_ – " Pero volviendo al tema que nos preocupa" – _Hizo una pausa_ – " Nos esperan tiempos difíciles, muy oscuros. El Sombrero Seleccionador lo dijo, y yo se los repito. Es hora de tomar una decisión. Hoy es el día. Este es el momento en que ustedes decidan si van a luchar esta guerra con nosotros o con Voldemort" – _Hizo otra pausa para que sus palabras tuvieran efecto_ – " Recuerden que no siempre el camino más corto es el más fácil. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory. Recuerden que solamente por interponerse en su camino lo asesinó. Es hora de que las casas se vuelvan a unir. Es cierto y es sabido que las relaciones entre las casas y sobre todo con Slytherin, no son fáciles. Pero recuerden que a Voldemort no le interesa si son de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Debemos unir fuerzas internas para poder acabar a los males internos. El momento ha llegado. Este es el momento para elegir, pero esa decisión está en ustedes. Espero que tomen la decisión correcta….Recuerden todo esto…." – _terminó diciendo Dumbledore_- "Ya pueden retirarse"

Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, pensando en las palabras del Director. Hasta los Slytherin estaban pensando, cosa que no era común en ellos, en lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, y Ginny fueron hacia la enfermería, en donde encontraron a los merodeadores. 

Harry todavía seguía inconsciente y esto estaba empezando a alterar a todos, pero no podían hacer nada sobre ello.

Harry por su parte estaba recapitulando todo lo que había pasado. El pensaba que era un sueño. El luchando contra Voldemort. Sirius y sus padres vivos…un hermoso sueño, pero un sueño al fin del que no quería despertar.

* * *

Por otra parte en la Mansión Riddle, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, en la cual todos los mortífagos sin excepción estaban siendo torturados. 

" Yo…yo lo siento My Lord, pero Granger, Weasley y Potter realmente saben luchar bien" – decía Lucius Malfoy

Todo el círculo de mortífagos asintió a esta afirmación

" Mi Señor, esos asquerosos adolescentes, parecía que hubieran luchado juntos durante todo su vida, son mejores que los Aurors" dijo Bellatrix

Y así continuaron durante un rato dando explicaciones sobre por qué los habían vencido unos adolescentes y los de la Orden del pajarraco.

" Basta de excusas" – escupió Voldemort – " Se que Potter estuvo entrenando durante el verano. No hay otra explicación para que conociera esas maldiciones. Quiero que ustedes" – dijo señalando a Bellatrix, Lucius, y rookwood – " Averigüen todo lo que estuvo haciendo Potter durante el verano, y todo lo que ha aprendido, me han escuchado?" – terminó preguntando Voldemort

Los tres asintieron, haciendo una reverencia, y volvieron al círculo de mortífagos junto al resto

" Potter espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo " – dijo siseante Voldemort

* * *

En ese momento en la enfermería, Harry se estaba retorciendo en la cama. Debía estar teniendo una especie de visión. 

No había manera de despertarlo…trataron con todos los hechizos, pero simplemente no despertaba, hasta que de repente, abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

"Harry estas bien?" – preguntó Sirius rápidamente

Harry lo miró. Sirius estaba muerto…

" Un momento" – dijo parándose – " Tu…tu estas muerto…yo….yo te mate el año pasado haciéndote ir al Ministerio" – dijo mientras recordaba ese momento y empezó a temblar

Moony que ya sabía que Harry no iba a reaccionar muy bien, se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro en un intento de calmarlo.

" Harry tranquilo" – dijo Moony – " Recuerdas lo que pasó?" – preguntó cariñosamente

Harry se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron mucho y palideció notablemente, entonces miró a Moony

"Priori Incantatem" – fue lo único que dijo

" Así es Harry, el encantamiento invertido"

" Entonces….Sirius….Sirius esta vivo?" – preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa

" Si Harry, Sirius, y…tus padres" – declaró Moony

Si Harry hubiera podido estar más pálido, lo hubiera estado.

En ese momento se acercaron James y Lily que habían estado esperando a que su hijo se calmara un poco.

Sabían que no era un momento fácil para nadie, y menos para Harry, así que habían decidido darle un poco de espacio.

" Hola Cariño como te sientes?" – preguntó Lily dulcemente

Harry no pudo contestar, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, afirmando que se encontraba bien.

En ese momento James lo abrazó

" Hemos estado tan preocupados" – le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba

" Te queremos mucho Harry hijo" – dijo Lily mientras también lo abrazaba.

Harry no sabía que pensar de la situación. Si realmente era un sueño quería disfrutarlo hasta el final. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido en meses…

" Yo también los quiero" – fue lo único que logró decir Harry

* * *

**Yyyyy que les pareció el capitulo? Me resultó bastante dificil, pero me encanta como quedo Espero que les guste tanto como a mi...y Gracias por todos los reviews que mandaron, eso es lo que me alienta a seguir!**

**Otra cosita jeje, les gusto la cancion? Es en parte invento mio y por otra parte está mezclada con la canción del quinto libro.**

**Prestenle atención a la canción que es importante, y al discurso de Dumbledore xD que van a ser cruciales para la historia**

**Ahora si, los dejo en paz...**

**Gracias a todos en serio!**

**Barby**


	9. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a Rowling. Hace falta que lo diga? Hay alguien que no lo sepa?**

**Sakumino:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! No sabía como hacer esa conversacion, fue bastante dificil. Pero que se yo, leí algunos fics en que los Potter revivian, y no me pude resistir. Y Sirius, bueno, el peor error de Rowling, fue matar a Sirius, asi que no lo podía dejar muerto . Espero que te guste la continuación

**Yaruss:** Sip, tenes razon. Pero hago lo que puedo jeje. No los puedo hacer mas largos, porque se me meclaría toda la trama. Aca hay algo de acción, va más que acción, algo de terror, asi que espero que te guste jeje.

**SerenitaKou:** Gracias! Jajaa mi fuente de inspiracion? Robbie Williams, Diego Torres, y las horas aburridas en el colegio, como Doctrina social de la Iglesia o Contabilidad jajajaja. Sobre lo que me preguntaste. Ellos no se van a volver a morir. No esta en mis planes eso

**Juaniweb:** Gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste la historia! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_Reencuentros_**

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando el momento, luego Harry se separó y los miró con los ojos llorosos.

"Esto no puede ser verdad. Tiene que ser una trampa" – suspiró- " Díganle a Voldemort que ya descubrí sus planes" – dijo Harry con voz inexpresiva

Todos sabían que Harry podía reaccionar así. Era lógico que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que sus padres y su padrino volvieran de la muerte.

"Harry, nosotros nunca trabajamos para Voldemort, y t.." – empezó a decir Sirius pero fue interrumpido por Harry

"No, no puede ser. Los muertos no pueden revivir" – dijo-" Creeme, le he probado todo y no hay manera" – terminó por decir Harry con mucha tristeza en su voz.

* * *

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo en el que nadie sabía que decir o que hacer. 

James y Lily no sabían nada sobre la vida de Harry asi que no tenían idea de cómo convencerlo de que realmente eran ellos.

Sirius por su parte tenía su cerebro trabajando a todo lo que daba para encontrar algo que calmara a su ahijado.

Los chicos tampoco sabían que hacer. Ellos tambien habían dudado, tal como lo estaba haciendo Harry.

Por su parte a Sirius justo se le ocurría una idea: PADFOOT!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó en un hermoso, y enorme perro negro.

* * *

"Padfoot" – dijo Harry con voz quebrada mientras iba palideciendo. Podría haber reconocido a ese perro en cualquier lado, era hocicos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Que era verdad, que todo eso era verdad. Que sus padres y su padrino realmente estaban con el 

James siguiendo el ejemplo de Sirius se transformó y se acercó lentamente a Harry.

"Prongs" – dijo Harry sonriendo – " No pensé que era tan parecido al patronus" –dijo más para si mismo que para el resto.

Eso fue algo que sólo Hermione, y Remus entendieron, y sonrieron.

Al notar que Harry sonreía todos se relajaron un poco. Eso solo podía significar que Harry les había creído.

Era uno de los mejores días en la vida de Harry, y estaba muy feliz pero todavía le faltaban energías.

Notando esto Lily se acercó a su hijo.

* * *

" Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir amor" – le dijo Lily dulcemente 

Harry solo sonrío y luego habló.

" No hay manera de que me quede esta noche en la enfermería. Ya bastante paso la mitad del año aca adentro…no esta noche"

"Ni pienses en salir de aquí Harry" – dijo James entendiendo las palabras de su hijo.

Harry volvió a sonreir, aunque esta vez el resto de la gente menos James y Lily también sonreían. Todos sabían que no había nada que obligara a Harry a quedarse ahí. Ni siquiera sus padres.

"Espera y verás" – fue la respuesta de Harry

* * *

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería y se alegró de ver a su paciente favorito despierto. Se acercó a su cama y le sonrió amablemente. 

" Como se siente Señor Potter?"

" Muy bien Madame Pomfrey, Gracias"

"Necesita que le traiga algo?"

"Pues ver� ehh…., yo quería saber si podía volver a la torre Gryffindor esta noche" – preguntó Harry

" NO, señor Potter, definitivamente NO" – dijo terminantemente la enfermera.

"Ohhh vamos Madame Pomfrey, es la primera noche y quiero ver a mis compañeros" – pidió Harry sonriendo

Madame Pomfrey frunció el cejo. Sabía que no habría forma de retener a Harry.

Hermione, Ron, y Ginny sonreían sabiendo que al final terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera.

Sus padres sólo lo miraban. James con admiración de que su hijo continuara con su legado de merodeador, y Lily con preocupación ya que pensaba que su hijo no estaba recuperado.

"Por favor" – volvió a pedir Harry, poniendo una cara de cachorro que le había enseñado Sirius – "Voy a estar acostado y todo. Hermione me va a controlar" – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – "Por favor"

"Ohh bueno" – dijo al cabo de unos minutos Madame Pomfrey – "Pero tómate esta poción" – dijo mientras le entregaba una poción blanquecina.

Harry se la tomó y notó que tenía un sabor muy feo, al igual que el resto de las pociones.

"Gracias Madame Pomfrey" – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la enfermería. Luego miro a sus padres – "Se los dije" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los chicos ya se iban para su sala común y los adultos los acompañaban. Cuando llegaron Harry se despidió de sus padres y Sirius y Remus entró con ellos en la Sala Común. 

Ya era tarde así que solo quedaban alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso.

La Sala Común se quedó en extremo silencio y el aire se tensó. Haciendo caso omiso a esto Remus se volvió a mirar a los chicos.

"Vas a estar bien?" – preguntó mirando a Harry preocupado

"Si Moony" – dijo sonriendo

Durante el verano se habían acercado mucho. Moony era la única persona que le quedaba a Harry, luego de la muerte de Sirius, y era la única persona a la que dejaba que lo consolora.

A ninguno de los dos les intereso que la Sala Común en pleno los estaba observando.

"Cualquier cosa me avisan" – dijo Remus mirando a Ron y Hermione – "Si se llega a marear, o le duele la cabeza o lo que sea, me van a buscar. Uno a mi, y el otro a Albus" – terminó diciendo.

Los chicos se miraron un momento antes de contestar.

"Remus no tenemos la clave del despacho de Albus" – dijo Hermione – "Así que solo podríamos avisarte a ti"

"No hace falta que le avisen a nadie, estoy perfectamente bien" – protestó Harry

Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Harry, Remus miró a los chicos y dijo

"No necesitan la contraseña. La gárgola está encantada para reconocerlos a ustedes cuatro"

"Entonces no tendremos ningún problema" – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Todos empezaron a murmura la razón por la cual Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, tenían pase libre al despacho del director, y sobre por qué hablaban con tanta familiaridad con el Profesor Lupin, además, que hacía ahí el Profesor Lupin?

"Voy a estar bien, y no tendrán que avisar a nadie" – dijo Harry firmemente- " Buenas noches Moony" – dijo con una sonrisa.

Moony sonrió y se despidió de los chicos.

* * *

Harry se sentó en un sillón y cerró los ojos. 

"Tendrías que ir a descansar"

" Herms, hace como 16 horas que estoy acostado durmiendo" – dijo Harry

"Más que durmiendo, inconciente" – dijo Ron riendo y haciendo que Harry riera por el comentario también.

Luego de un rato Harry se levantó.

"Buena noches chicos" – dijo yéndose para su habitación.

Todos los que estaban en la sala común se quedaron observándolos, mientras ellos también se levantaban.

"Harry está bien, solo cansado" – dijo Hermione, y ellos también se fueron a acostar.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, se encontraban James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. 

"Creen que Harry estara bien?" – preguntaba Lily preocupada

"Si cariño no te preocupes" – decía James

" Es un chico fuerte Lily, solo necesita descansar" – aseguró Sirius

" Y conociendo a Hermione, ya deben estar los cuatro acostados" – siguió Remus

"Eso espero" – dijo Lily con un suspiro

"Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa" – empezó a decir Sirius

"Si, se a lo que te refieres, Voldemort tratara de hundir a Harry de alguna manera" – declaró Remus

"Mañana es el día….el fuerte de Voldemort no es la paciencia justamente" – dijo James

"Mañana veremos" – dijo Sirius

Se quedaron un rato conversando y luego se fueron a dormir ellos también. Se encontraban en unas habitaciones que les había dado Dumbledore, cerca de su propia habitación.

* * *

Al otro día Harry se levantó con un dolor de cabeza enorme. 

"No tienes buena cara" – le dijo Hermione cuando él y Ron bajaron a la Sala Común

"Es verdad compañero, no tienes buena cara"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía extraño. La cicatriz no le dolía, pero sentía como si le quemara, le ardía. Supuso que era por la falta de energía.

"Harry en serio, estas muy palido" – dijo Hermione, mirandolo con ojos preocupados.

Ginny que en ese momento bajaba, miró a Harry, luego a Hermione, y nuevamente a Harry.

"Vayan ustedes que ahora los alcanzo" – dijo Ginny, pero Harry la agarró dulcemente por la cintura

– "Tú no vas a ningún lado. Te conozco suficiente como para saber que irás a hablar con Moony o Dumbledore"- dijo sonriendo Harry

* * *

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, se hizo un silencio mortal. Sin dejarse intmidar por esto, los chicos avanzaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron. 

En la Mesa Alta, la mayoría de los profesores los miraban con orgullo, ya que todos se habían enterado de que habían luchado. Pero había dos personas que estaban interesadas en la salud de Harry: Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin.

"Hola Chicos" – saludó Dean

"Como se encuentran?" – preguntó Seamus

"estábamos preocupados" – declaró Neville

"Y ayer no les quisimos preguntar nada" – finalizó Dean

El Trío dorado y Ginny sonrieron.

"Estamos bien, Gracias chicos " – dijo Harry sonriendo

Ginny y Hermione gruñeron. Ellas pensaban que Harry no estaba bien, pero él no lo pensaba admitir.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa: Del verano, de Quidditch, del colegio, hasta que se acercó Remus.

* * *

"Harry no tienes buena cara" – le dijo Remus. 

"No sos el primero que me lo dice" – respondió molesto. Era la tercera vez que se lo decían en menos de una hora.

"Tomate esto" – dijo entregándole una poción verde de aspecto pegajoso

Harry se la tomó mientras el resto de los chicos lo miraban como si fuera a vomitar pronto.

" Es muy fea?" – preguntó Ron

"No peor que la multijugos" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, hacia Ron y Hermione

"Esa si que es asquerosa" – dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco

"Debo admitir que en verdad es fea" – agregó Hermione sorprendiendo a todos

Nadie sabía que decir. No entendían cuando habían porbado la poción Multijugos, y con que fin. El menos sorprendido era Remus.

"No quiero ni pensar cuando ustedes probaron esa poción" – dijo Moony sonriendo

"Igual no lo pensabamos decir" – contestaron los tres a la vez.

Remus sonrió. Cada vez, el trío dorado se parecía más a los merodeadores. Solo esperaba que en ese grupo no hubiera un traidor, como lo había sido Colagusano. Se despidió de los chicos y regresó a la Mesa Alta.

* * *

Mientras los chicos se iban para su clase de transformaciones, en otra parte del castillo se encontraban Albus Dumbledore, reunido con Severus Snape y James Potter. 

"Que deseas Albus?"- preguntó Snape impaciente

"Que actúen como gente grande y se reconcilien"

"NO puedes estar diciendo eso" – dijo James con indignación

"Solo pido un alto al fuego"

"Albus, como es que ha revivido?" – dijo Snape con furia

"Severus eso no es lo que importa ahora"

"Esta bien, esta bien, que propones entonces?" – pregunto James

"Un alto a las hostilidades"

James y Severus se miraron con odio

"No les pido mucho, solo que no se ataquen a la primera vez que se vean"

"Perfecto" – dijo Snape irónicamente

"Esta bien por mi" – dijo James

"El siempre arrogante Potter" –dijo Snape con malicia

"Severus por favor"

"Albus sabes que tengo razón. Su hijo es igual. No le importan las reglas, y es tan arrogante como el. Este año no lo voy a tolerar" – dijo Snape terminantemente.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, no hables de Harry. Si tienes un problema arreglalo conmigo, no lo metas a él en el medio" – dijo James comenzando a alterarse

"OHHHHHH, el gran James Potter defendiendo a su hijo?" – dijo sarcásticamente Snape

"De hecho morí defendiendo a mi hijo y lo volvería a hacer" – dijo cortante James

"Ya basta los dos!" – dijo Dumbledore

Los dos lo miraron

"Severus no incluyas a Harry. A llegado a tu clase con la mayor nota y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Es hora de que sepas diferenciar a James de Harry. No son la misma persona, y ahora tendrás la oportunidad de comprobarlo"

Hizo una pausa y los miro

" Es hora de que los dos dejen atrás el pasado y comienzen a vivir el presente. Ahora Severus ya te puedes retirar" – dijo con seriedad.

Cuando Snape se fue, Dumbledore miró a James.

"James, Severus y Harry se odian. No hace falta que tú también te metas en el medio. Es verdad que Severus no le hace la vida fácil a Harry, pero Harry tampoco se la hace fácil a Severus"

"Pero"

"Sin pero James, por favor, ahora quédate con Lily y Sirius en las habitaciones, o vayan al cuartel General, como deseen"

* * *

James sale del despacho y se va hacia sus habitaciones, resignado, no podía hacer otra cosa. 

Severus se hacia su despacho pensando en por qué tenía que haber revivido James Potter, por qué?

Aunque también lo alegraba que hubiera revivido Lily.

No le molestaba su presencia

* * *

Por otra parte, los chicos ya habían terminado su clase de Transformaciones, y ahora se encontraban en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) que era impartida por Remus Lupin.  
Este año tenían DCAO solo con los Gryffindors, así que estaban felices por esa razón. No más Slytherins en esa clase 

Estaban repasando las cosas que habían visto el año anterior. Como, Harry, Ron, y Hermione, ya se las sabían a la perfección, estaban planeando la primera broma de los **New Marauders.**

En un principio habían pensado en hacerle una broma a Snivellus (Snape) o a Draco Malfoy, pero con todo lo que había sucedido en el ataque, cambiaron de idea.

"Chicos, estuve pensando y debe ser esta noche" – dijo Harry

"Si, tendría que haber sido ayer en realidad" – dijo Ron

"Hubo factores que alteraron ese hecho" – dijo Hermione seriamente

Ron y Harry rieron por la forma en que Hermione había hablado.

" Pero lo tendríamos que cambiar…no estoy de ánimos para una broma" – dijo Harry

"Si tienes razón Harry"

"Y entonces que hacemos?" – preguntó Ron

Harry por su parte había hecho un dibujo sobre lo que iban a hacer.

Era excelente

"Que les parece?"

"Increíble Harry" – dijo Ron

"Así también les rendiremos homenaje a los Merodeadores" – concluyó Hermione

"Exactamente" – apuntó Harry

"Oigan Moony va a sospechar" –dijo Ron

"Si, mejor prestemos atención a la clase nuevamente" – dijo Harry – "Aunque esto lo se de memoria"

Los tres sonrieron y volvieron a prestar atención a la clase.

" Se que el año pasado, la profesora de Defensa no enseñó lo que tendría que haber enseñado, pero también se, que un grupo de ustedes estudio Defensa por su cuenta" – dijo mirando orgullosamente al trio – " Este año veremos sobre todo las maldiciones, y sus contra maleficios. Nos centraremos en los duelos" – continuó explicando Moony – "Estamos viviendo en tiempos oscuros y muchas veces nos veremos en situaciones de peligro. Debemos saber como defendernos y estar preparados para un duelo"

Los miro por un momento a todos

"Tengo entendido que en su segundo año tuvieron un club de Duelo, aunque constó solo de una clase, en la que lógicamente no pueden haber aprendido nada.

Este año aprenderemos a luchar contra los mortífagos. Cuando se lucha por la vida de uno, o por la vida de la gente que queremos, debemos mantener la mente fría.  
Si nos dejamos llevar por el momento, podemos resultar muertos. Mientras más control tengamos sobre nuestras emociones, mejor parados saldremos de esa situación"

Hizo una pausa y los miró

"En un duelo hay algunos puntos muy importantes: Precision, concentración, poder, y tranquilidad.  
Hay que tener presición en los ataques. Tenemos que tener un objetivo claro, y fijo.  
Tenemos que estar concentrados en lo que estamos haciendo, porque sino podemos resultar heridos. Hay que tener la mente Fría. Aca hay cuatro personas que pueden dar testimonio de eso.  
Hay que estar tranquilos porque si nos ponemos nerviosos, eso hará que nuestra concentración baje, y ahí habremos perdido el duelo  
Y por último Poder…"

* * *

Mientras Harry escuchaba todo esto sintió que la cicatriz le ardía mucho. Y cuando se la empezó a masajear, vio que tenía **SANGRE!**

Empezó a palidecer, pero no dijo nada. Eso no podía ser bueno, para nada bueno.

Aunque él no lo sabía, Hermione y Ron lo estaban mirando con preocupación.

"Harry que pasa?" – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

"N…n…n…nada" – logró decir Harry con voz quebrada

Hermione iba a protestar pero en ese momento un ruido hizo que desistiera de hacerlo.

Delante de Harry había aparecido un Fénix. Un fénix negro.

Harry palideció cada vez más, y buscó con la mirada a Remus, quien ya se estaba acercando a ellos.

Cuando llegó cerca de Harry vio que tenía sangre en las manos y que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Harry que paso?" – preguntó

"La…la…la cicatriz" – dijo Harry con voz temblorosa

* * *

Harry seguía mirando al Fénix con miedo, y no pensaba hablar más, entonces Moony le descorrió el pelo y vio que efectivamente su cicatriz estaba sangrando, y mucho. 

En ese momento Harry extendió su temblorosa mano, para agarrar la carta que llevaba el Fénix, en cuanto la desato de su pata, el animal despareció.

El sobre era de color amarillento, y estaba escrito en letra verde brillante.

Tenía como símbolo la marca tenebrosa.

A medida que iba leyendo la carta, Harry palidecía cada vez más. Estaba casi tan blanco como la pared.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_**A mi eterno rival, Harry Potter:**_

_**Primero debo felicitarte. Tu poder aumentó mucho. Has estado estudiando este verano, y me alegro de saber que también has optado por estudiar las Artes Oscuras**_

_**Por eso debo hacerte una propuesta: Quiero que te unas a mi ejército. Piensa en los beneficios que podrías tener. Con tu poder y el mío juntos dominaríamos al mundo, y ni siquiera ese viejo estúpido nos podría detener.**_

_**Pero si no te unes a mí, prepárate para las consecuencias. Aunque aún no he averiguado como han revivido se que tus padres y tu querido padrino, estan junto a ti.**_

_**Disfruta tu tiempo con ellos, y con el resto de tu gente, porque si decides rechazar mi oferta, te mataré delante de ellos y luego los mataré a ellos.**_

_**Dentro de poco tiempo sabré el total contenido de la Profecía, y en ese momento te volveré a contactar.**_

_**Hasta ese momento**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Holas chicos este capítulo a mi me gusto bastante. Sobre todo la conversacion entre James y Snape...Ya empezé a escribir el otro capitulo, asi que no creo tardar mucho en actualizar _

_Los chicos se van a llamar New Marauders que es lo mismo que Nuevos Merodeadores, pero me gusta más como suena en ingles, al igual que los apodos. Se los dejo para el que no los sepa._

_Prongs> Cornamenta_

_Padfoot >Canuto_

_Moony > Lunático_

_Wormtail > Colagusano_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sorry que no los haga más largos, es que este capitulo por ejemplo tiene 11 paginas de Word, y si no lo cortaba no hubiera podido separar los capitulos jeje_

_Besos, y dejen rr please!_

_Barby_


	10. La Orden del Fenix

_**Aca están las contestaciones a los reviews. Gracias a todos!**_

**Juaniweb:** Hola Gracias por el review. Se que no actualize tan rápido como otras veces. Pero es que me costo bastante escribir este capítulo. Espero que te guste

**Nayita:** Hola Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Pedro:** Hola Gracias por el review. Luego de este capítulo vas a ver que Harry va a seguir entrenando, y lo de la reunión con sus padres va a venir en algunos capítulos. Ya verás por qué. Espero que te guste

**Sakumino:** Holas Me alegro que te haya gustado, y a decir verdad a mi también me encanta el final. En este capítulo vas a encontrar bastante misterio, y emoción. Espero que te guste!

**Finsi Potter:** Hola Me alegro que te haya gustado. Se que no actualize rapido esta vez, pero me costo mucho escribir este capitulo. Espero que te guste!

**SerenitaKou:** jajaja si estas estudiando en el colegio o en la universidad, durante las clases aburridas ponete a escribir y vas a ver que sirve xD jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Y sobre por qué te deje con la intriga...y porque la historia tiene que tener misterio, no te parece?

**Degna:** Hola Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste la historia. Sobre el fénix: Sips, se apareció. Los fénix pueden aparecerse de la nada. Es una de sus cualidades. El fénix era de Voldemort, que le quería mandar una carta a Harry, y como quería causar el terror, hizo que le llegara la carta en el medio de la clase. Sobre lo de las parejas: Es verdad cada uno tiene su opinión. Igualmente este fic no va a estar muy destinado a lo que es el romance, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea como escribir esas escenas. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo!

**AnyBlack:** Manis! Espero que estes bien! Me alegro que te haya gustado como va la historia. Se que tardé en actualizar, pero entre el colegio y todo no me da el tiempo. Ya no me conecto ni siquiera tan seguido al MSN como te habrás dado cuenta. En fin! Gracias por dejar review! y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Krasni:** Hola Gracias por los review. Me alegro que te guste como está quedando. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Es bastante importante en la trama de la historia  
Ahora paso por tu fic a leer los capítulos! y como siempre te dejo rr. Besitos! y Espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_La Orden Del Fénix_**

Remus que también había leído la carta, fue el primero en reaccionar.

Nadie entendía la razón por la que el trío dorado y Remus Lupin se habían puesto tan nerviosos. Quizás algunos sospechaban pero no tenían la certeza de nada.

Ron y Hermione estaban bastante pálidos y parecían al borde del ataque de nervios.

Harry se encontraba bastante pálido y la cicatriz estaba más roja y brillante que nunca, pero también sangraba mucho, cosa que nunca había hecho.

"Hermione, ve a buscar a Albus"- empezó a decir Remus – "Ron ve a mis habitaciones, ya sabes que traer"

Remus, claro está, se refería a que Ron buscara a Sirius, Lily, y James.

"La…la…la contraseña del despacho, no la se" – dijo Hermione, todavía en shock

"No la necesitas Herms, vamos" – dijo Ron, y luego se volteó a ver a Remus – "Los tres?" – preguntó refiriéndose a si buscaba a las tres personas.

"Si"

Ron y Hermione salieron, y Remus se dirigió al resto de la clase

"Neville ve a buscar ve a buscar Ginny y luego a Minerva"

Neville entendiendo la importancia de lo que estaba pasando, salió rápidamente del aula, para cumplir con sus órdenes.

"Terminamos por hoy y confío en que ninguno de ustedes va a decir nada sobre esto" – les dijo Remus al resto de la clase, y se volteó para revisar a Harry que estaba en shock y con la carta en la mano.

Los Gryffindors asintieron y salieron del salón, dando miradas preocupadas a Harry y a Remus.

* * *

"Harry, siéntate" – dijo Moony dulcemente, mientras le sacaba el pelo de la cicatriz –"Estas bien?"- preguntó preocupado. 

Harry sonrió débilmente

"Si"

* * *

Hermione había ido corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, y cuando se disponía a entrar escuchó que la llamaban. 

Al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que era el Director, la persona a la que ella justamente estaba buscando, quien la llamaba.

Albus, al verla tan pálida, y tan nerviosa, se asustó.

"Hermione, que ocurrió?" – dijo Albus, olvidándose de las formalidades. Aunque para ser realistas, nunca hubo muchas formalidades entre el director y el trío Dorado.

A Hermione no le salían las palabras. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, asustada por Harry.

"Fénix negro, carta, Harry, cicatriz, sangre" – logró balbucear Hermione.

" Hermione, tranquilízate que no te entiendo" – dijo Albus todavía más preocupado.

Hermione se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse, y luego habló claramente.

"A Harry le sangra la cicatriz, y le llegó una carta de Vol…Voldemort, con un Fénix negro"

Los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de pánico por un momento.

"Vamos Hermione, nos deben estar esperando" – dijo finalmente Albus.

* * *

Lily, James, y Sirius estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando vieron entrar a Ron muy nervioso. 

"Ron que pasa?" – preguntó Sirius alterado por el nerviosismo de Ron

"Harry"

"Que pasó con Harry?"- preguntó James

"Cicatriz" – contestó Ron

Ron lo único que decían eran monosílabos, pero Sirius entendió la gravedad de la situación y saltó del asiento.

"Que pasó con la cicatriz?" – preguntó

"NO LO SE!" – gritó Ron – "Empezó a sangrar y no se!" – volvió a repetir Ron muy nervioso.

"Esta bien Ron" – dijo Lily interviniendo por primera vez – "Trata de calmarte un poco" – cuando ron se había logrado tranquilizar Lily volvió a hablar- "Donde esta Harry?"-

"En…en DCAO" – dijo Ron

"Bueno, mejor vamos para allá" – dijo James completamente nervioso.

James y Sirius se transformaron en ciervo y perro respectivamente y todos juntos salieron para ver a Harry.

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba dando clases a Quinto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuando Neville Longbottom entró al salón, y se dirigió hacia ella con paso seguro. 

"Profesora, el Profesor Lupin los necesita a usted y a Ginny en el salón de DCAO" – cuando vio que Mcgonagall lo miraba sin entender, volvió a hablar – "Hubo una complicación con Harry"- terminó diciendo

"Que complicación?"- preguntó Mcgonagall preocupada

Neville analizó la situación por un momento. No podía dar mucha información porque sabía que todos estaban prestando atención a su conversación, y había Slytherins presentes, eso no podía ser bueno.

"De las Grandes" – dijo a forma de respuesta, y esperando que Mcgonagall lo tomara en serio.

Minerva miró a Neville un momento y luego despidió a la clase, menos a Ginny, a la que le pidió que fuera con ella y con Neville para ver a Harry.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de DCAO, Remus no sabía que hacer con Harry, quien desde que había llegado la carta, estaba sentado mirando el vacío. 

"Harry debes saber que no dejaremos que nada de esto pase, lo sabes no?" – preguntó Remus tratando de hacer sentir seguro al adolescente.

Harry lo miró. Tantas veces habían pasado por eso ya. Tantas vidas se habían perdido. Vidas inocentes. Gente torturada, y todo porque una maldita profecía decía que él era el único capaz de matar al Lord Oscuro… Todo porque a alguien se le había ocurrido marcar su destino….eso era…su destino. Asesinar o ser asesinado….ese era su destino.

"Moony sabes que eso no es verdad" – empezó diciendo Harry, y cuando Remus le iba a contestar, Harry siguió hablando- "No lo neguemos más Remus, estamos en guerra, y tomemos las medidas que tomemos, siempre va a haber bajas, y extrañamente siempre son de nuestro lado. Desde que empezó la guerra, no ha muerto nadie importante del lado de Voldemort, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. El año pasado murió Sirius, aunque ahora este vivo de nuevo, el año pasado murió Moony…." – terminó diciendo Harry seriamente.

Harry se seguía culpando de la muerte de Sirius, sin importar que ahora hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Harry seguía pensado que había sido su culpa que Sirius muriera en el Departamento de Misterios y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión…

"Así que no me digas que no dejaran que nada de esto pase Moony, solo no lo digas" – dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco.

Remus se quedó pensando, todo lo que había dicho Harry era verdad, si que lo era. Pero no era justo que un adolescente tuviera que pensar en eso, no era justo que se tuviera para entrenar para vencer a Voldemort.

Es verdad que Harry era mucho más maduro que un chico de 16 años, pero seguía siendo un chico, al que por esas casualidades de la vida, le había tocado madurar muy prematuramente.

* * *

Cuando Remus, estaba por contestar, se abrió la puerta y entraron Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Minerva Mcgonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, y un perro y un ciervo. 

"Harry estas bien?" – preguntó Sirius muy nervioso mientras volvía a su forma humana.

"Si Sirius, no te preocupes" – respondió Harry automáticamente.

Su respuesta no fue muy convincente, pero nadie dijo nada, en cambio Dumbledore preguntó que había ocurrido.

" Estábamos en la clase cuando sentí que la cicatriz me estaba sangrando, en ese momento Herms me preguntó algo, y cuando le iba a contestar apareció un fénix negro adelante mío y me entregó esto" – dijo Harry, dándoles la carta – " y eso fue lo que pasó"

Los adultos leyeron la carta en extremo silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Albus habló

" Veo que Tom te quiere de su lado" – dijo amargamente – " y pretende conseguirlo mediante amenazas…." – continuó diciendo Albus – " Voy a llamar a la Orden"

Antes de irse para su despacho miró a los chicos.

"Ustedes también tienen que estar en la reunión de la Orden. Es hora de que entren" – dijo seriamente, y luego se fue.

" Bueno, nosotros nos vamos" – dijo Remus, con la intención de dejar a Harry solo con sus padres.

"Si, si vamos chicos" – dijo Sirius entendiendo lo que quería Moony.

Salieron todos del cuarto dejando solos a James, Lily y Harry

* * *

En otra parte de Inglaterra se encontraba Lord Voldemort, reunido con sus mortífagos. 

"Ya hicieron lo que les ordene?" – preguntó fríamente

Los mortífagos hicieron reverencias frente a él.

"Si mi señor" – dijo Rookwood.

"La carta ya fue enviada, y el fénix acaba de regresar, My Lord" – dijo Lucius Malfoy

"Excelente" – dijo Voldemort, antes de reírse

"Lord, sobre lo de esta noche" – dijo Mcnair – "No se si será buena idea"

Voldemort rió ante esto. Como osaba ese asqueroso mortífago a decirle a Lord Voldemort que sus planes no eran buenos? Acaso no había sido con sus planes que habían logrado todo lo que habían logrado en esos meses.

Esa subordinación por parte de Mcnair lo divertía, ahora todos los mortífagos verían lo que no tenían que hacer, nunca.

"CRUCCIO!" – gritó Voldemort apuntándole con la varita al pecho de Mcnair

Mcnair se empezó a revolcar del dolor y a gritar, cosa que divertía demasiado a Lord Voldemort…aunque estaba decepcionado de sus mortífagos. Eran los más leales vasallos que tenía el mago Oscuro más poderoso de la comunidad mágica, y no podían soportar un poco de dolor. Eran patéticos

" Ahora si Mcnair" – dijo Voldemort – "Por que piensas que mi magnífico plan fallará?"

Mcnair, hizo una reverencia antes de pararse y hablar de nuevo.

"Perdone mi subordinación al decir eso My Lord. Yo solamente pensé eso debido a que el chico Potter quizás lo haya visto, por la conexión que tiene con usted, Lord" – dijo Mcnair con extremo respeto.

Voldemort se quedó un momento pensando.

Puesto así era verdad que podía haber una falla, pero no se podían tirar atrás.

Llevaban mucho tiempo planeando eso, y la única persona que lo podía hacer, era alguien bastante cobarde.

Era una persona a la que había costado mucho trabajo entrenar para esa misión.

"Bien pensado Mcnair, bien pensado" – dijo Voldemort

Hizo una pausa y los miró con furia

"Sin embargo, este no es tiempo de volver hacia atrás. Llevaremos esta misión a cabo, y espero por ustedes que esto salga bien. NO podemos fallar. NO podemos permitir una falla en esto, esta claro?" – preguntó fríamente

"Si My Lord" – dijeron los mortífagos y desaparecieron de ahí.

Voldemort se quedó un momento parado y luego se sentó

"Espero que estos inútiles hagan algo bien por primera vez en su vida…" – dijo mientras acariciaba a Nagini – "Si no lo hacen te podrás divertir con ellos" – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

* * *

En el salón de DCAO se encontraban James, Lily y Harry. 

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana al vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en la profecía, en su destino…en sus amigos….en toda la gente que podía morir.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. No sabían que hacer para reconfortar a su hijo. Tampoco sabían muy bien en que estaba pensando ya que Harry no había dicho ni una palabra.

"Harry, hijo, estas bien?"- preguntó James preocupado

Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la pregunta de su padre. Solo escuchó que alguien hablaba, y tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaban a él.

"Perdón, que dijiste?" – preguntó Harry distraídamente

" Te pregunte si estabas bien" – repitió James

"Si, no te preocupes" – dijo Harry mirando nuevamente por la ventana

"No puedo no preocuparme Harry" – dijo james mientras se acercaba para estar más cerca de Harry

"Sabes, amor, no está mal tener miedo" – le dijo Lily a Harry

" No es eso" – dijo Harry vagamente

" Y entonces que es? " – preguntó preocupado James

Harry los miró un momento. Sabía que no iban a aceptar lo que iba a decir, pero él ya había tomado una decisión hacía mucho tiempo. Más específicamente, desde el día en que se había enterado de la profecía.

"Ustedes saben el contenido de la profecía, cierto?" – preguntó Harry

" Si, Albus nos los dijo hace unos días" – contestó Lily

"Entonces saben que debo acabar con Voldemort" – siguió Harry

"Si" – contestó James

"No falta mucho para la batalla Final, y lo sabemos" – dijo Harry – "Cuando ese día llegue voy a hacer todo para acabar con Voldemort, incluido morir"

"No lo estarás diciendo en serio, no?" – preguntó Lily con la voz temblorosa

"Nunca he estado más seguro de algo. Voy a acabar con Voldemort, sin importar los costos. Si acabar con Voldemort, significa también tener que acabar con mi vida, lo haré sin dudar.

"Oh Dios" – dijo Lily empezando a sollozar

"Harry, respeto tus decisiones, pero solo quiero que sepas algo. No estarás solo. Nunca lo estarás"

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde lo ocurrido y ya era hora de ir a cenar. 

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban Ron, Hermione, y Harry terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de la iniciación de los New Marauders.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ellos creían correcto, hacer eso ese día. Especialmente porque los Gryffindor de sexto curso sabían que las cosas iban realmente mal…necesitaban la unión de las casas, y con urgencia.

* * *

Cuando ya estaba todo arreglado bajaron al Gran Comedor. 

"Harry, ya te encuentras mejor?" – preguntó Dean preocupado.

" Si, gracias chicos"

"Espero que no te moleste esto Harry, pero que ocurrió?" – pregunto Seamus

Harry sonrió y los miró. Es verdad que la casa Gryffindor estaba mucho más unida ese año, pero había que conseguir la unidad con el resto del colegio.

"Bueno, el Fénix ese que vieron, el negro, era de Voldemort" – hubo algunos estremecimientos por parte de los chicos – " Que me mando una carta amenazándome, diciendo que si no me unía a el, me mataría" – resumió Harry

Los chicos se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Dean, habló nuevamente.

" Y que vas a hacer?" – preguntó con voz temblorosa

"Antes de unirme a esa serpiente prefiero morir" – declaró Harry

"Así se habla compañero" – lo alentó Ron

" No estarás solo Harry" – dijo Hermione

" Es verdad, nosotros estaremos contigo" – dijo Neville

" Y todos los del ED también" – dijo Seamus

"Hablando de eso, lo piensas continuar?" – preguntó Dean

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, era necesario que los chicos supieran defenderse. Fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión.

"La verdad no lo pensaba continuar, pero dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor. Esta noche hablamos con Dumbledore, y mañana les avisamos" – dijo Harry

"Hablan con Dumbledore?" – preguntó Seamus

"Esto probablemente suene raro, pero Dumbledore, es como mi abuelo, y Remus, es como mi padrino. Así que no es raro que pasemos tanto tiempo con ellos" – dijo Harry

"Ohhh" – dijo Dean – "Excelente"

* * *

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que la mayoría de las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron. 

En el centro del Gran Comedor se empezó a formar, un hermoso y muy brillante escudo. Era el escudo de Hogwarts. Era tanto el brillo que poseía que alcanzaba para iluminar las mesas.

Abajo del escudo se empezaron a escribir unas líneas

**"La guerra ya ha empezado. Es tiempo de decisiones. Tiempo de decidir de qué lado van a estar. Cualquiera sea la decisión que tomen, van a tener que luchar, entonces pregúntense, por qué vale la pena morir?**

**Las casas deben permanecer unidas si esta guerra deseamos ganar.**

**New Marauders"**

Luego de unos minutos, un hermoso fénix se apareció y voló por encima del mensaje haciéndolo desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando ya había desaparecido todo el mensaje, el fénix también desapareció, a la vez que desaparecía el escudo de Hogwarts, y volvían las luces al Gran Comedor. 

Harry, Ron, y Hermione, estaban contentos con como había salido todo.

La mesa de Profesores se había quedo en completo silencio, y algunos como Dumbledore, Lupin, Mcgonagall, y Snape miraban al trío dorado.

Sabían que tenían que ser ellos. No podían ser otros. Nadie más sabía sobre los Merodeadores.

Dumbledore, Lupin, y Mcgonagall los miraban con orgullo. El mensaje que habían escrito era increíble, pero Snape los miraba con odio. No podía soportar nuevamente a los merodeadores.

Dumbledore se levantó y sonrió.

"Luego de esta magnífica presentación de magia, y de sus sabias palabras, pueden retirarse a sus Salas Comunes. Que duerman bien" – dijo simplemente Dumbledore

* * *

"Fue increíble" – decía Ron 

"Vieron la cara de Snape?"- decía Harry riendo

"Valio la pena" – reconoció Hermione

"Fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho" – dijo solemnemente Harry

"Lo mismo digo compañero" – dijo Ron

"Oigan chicos no es por arruinar la diversión, pero tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore" – dijo Hermione

"Ah si!" – dijo Harry distraídamente

* * *

Diciendo esto se fueron hacia el despacho del director. En la puerta se encontraron con Ginny y con Neville, que sospechaban que eran ellos los New Marauders. 

Sin decir nada subieron al despacho, donde ya los esperaban la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden.

Dumbledore miró al trío y sonrió.

"Excelente presentación" – dijo

"La verdad que si, los chicos que lo hicieron, debieron trabajar mucho en eso" – dijo Ron solemnemente

"Bastante difícil. Yo no lo hubiera podido hacer, tu Herms?" – preguntó Harry con la misma voz que Ron

"No" – dijo Hermione – "Muy difícil"

Remus los miró y sonrió

"Claro, ustedes no estuvieron hoy en Defensa haciendo estos planes, sin prestar atención a la clase, no?" – dijo divertido

"Nosotros?" – dijeron los tres a la vez, mirándolo – "No"

"Esta bien, entonces si ven a estos chicos, díganles que fue increíble" – dijo Remus divertido.

Los miembros de la Orden que no eran profesores no entendían nada. Fue entonces cuando Sirius fue el primero en preguntar.

"Oigan de que hablan?" – dijo Sirius

"Nada que al parecer, hay una segunda generación de Merodeadores, nada importante" –dijo Albus

"QUEEEE?" – gritaron James, Sirius y Lily

Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí y se empezaron a reír.

"Hoy hicieron su presentación en sociedad. Dieron un muy buen mensaje sobre la guerra que estamos viviendo" – dijo Moony y con un movimiento de su varita, les mostró al resto de los miembros de la Orden .

"Impresionante" – dijo James mirando a Harry con orgullo

* * *

Albus sonrió. 

"De hecho fue muy bueno, pero ahora debemos empezar con la reunión de la Orden"

"Si esto se trata de la Orden que hacen ellos aquí?" – dijo Snape molesto.

"Ellos están aquí, porque creo que es hora de que sean parte de la Orden del Fénix"

"Albus, debes estar bromeando, son solo niños" – dijo Snape

"No severus. Lo digo muy en serio" – dijo Albus

Todos lo miraban incrédulos.

"La razón por la que hoy convoque una reunión, no fue para comunicarles el ingreso de los chicos a la Orden. Los llame porque Lord Voldemort, le envió una carta a Harry" – empezó a explicar Dumbledore.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos empezaron a mirar a Harry como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar o lo que sea. Todos estaban asustados por el pobre chico.

"La carta solo era una amenaza. Decía que si no se unía a su ejército, lo iba a asesinar. Es por esta razón que creo que los chicos deben ser entrenados. Sabemos que son blancos de Voldemort, y que tarde o temprano se van a enfrentar" – continuó diciendo.

Nadie sabía que decir. Se escuchaba que algunas personas se movían inquietas en sus asientos.

"Ron, Harry, y Hermione, han demostrado que son más capaces de luchar que muchos de nosotros. Lo que han hecho en la estación es posiblemente la razón de que no hayamos sufrido pérdidas. Tienen una compenetración increíble, y saben trabajar en equipo. Y Ginny y Neville, también demostraron eso, el año pasado en el Ministerio" – continuo

Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Dumbledore eran James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.

"Lo aceptemos o no, los chicos van a participar en esta guerra. Y como están las cosas, no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararlos para la batalla final" – dijo mirando a Harry en esta parte – "Es por esto que pienso que los chicos deben estar en la Orden"

"Pero son menores de edad Albus, no pueden entrar" –dijo Molly asustada de que sus hijos (considera también a Harry y Hermione como sus hijos) entraran en algo tan peligroso – " Es ilegal"

"Te recuerdo mamá que esto tampoco es legal" – dijo Ginny

"Por lo que ese argumento no es válido" – dijo Ron

"Harry puede entrar en la Orden" – dijo James

Harry por su parte solo sonrío

" Neville también puede entrar" – dijo la Abuela de Neville, que formaba parte de la Orden

"Ya hable con tus padres Hermione, y también puedes entrar" – dijo Albus

"Molly no pondremos en peligro a los chicos, si es eso lo que estas pensando" – dijo Remus

"Es…Esta bien" – dijo Molly insegura – "Ron y Ginny también pueden entrar"

Ron y Ginny sonrieron

* * *

Mientras la reunión de la Orden continuaba, alguien estaba entrando en los terrenos de Hogwarts para cumplir con las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. 

Esta persona sabía que si fallaba estaría en graves problemas.

No era mucho lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que vigilar al chico Potter, saber que era de su vida, y tratar de averiguar que iba a hacer con respecto a lo que le había propuesto Voldemort.

* * *

Harry dejó de escuchar la conversación de la Orden. 

Le empezó a doler la cicatriz. Pero no era como cuando Voldemort estaba cerca. Era diferente.

Le ardía si, pero nunca había sentido algo así. Tenía una sensación extraña, y decidió que lo mejor era consultar con el mapa.

"ACCIO MAPA DEL MERODEADOR!" – dijo Harry en el medio de la reunión

"Pero que diablos te piensas que haces Potter?" – dijo Snape enfadado

"Trato de revelar los planes de Voldemort" – dijo Harry tranquilamente – "Profesor" – casi escupió la palabra

"Siempre con tu complejo de héroe Potter" – empezó diciendo Snape

"Harry que ocurre?" – le preguntó Ron

"No lo se" – admitió Harry – " Tengo que corroborar el mapa"

En ese momento en las manos de Harry apareció el mapa del merodeador.

Lo toco con la varita

" Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

En ese momento se abrió el mapa y Harry empezó a buscar algo anormal en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando vio lo que estaba buscando, se quedó bastante pálido, pero luego sonrío.

Todos los presentes en el despacho lo miraban. Nadie entendía que sucedía, pero nadie quería preguntar.

"Harry?" – preguntó Hermione…ya acostumbrada a estas reacciones de Harry

Harry la miró y sonrió.

"Mi gran amigo Wormtail (Colagusano) ha decidido hacer una visita a Hogwarts" – dijo Harry simplemente

"Estas seguro?" – preguntó Ron

"El mapa no miente" – dijeron James y Sirius a la vez

* * *

**Hola se que tarde bastante en escribir este capitulo! Es que no se me ocurrían ideas! Perdonen me costo mucho escribirlo. Espero que les guste como quedó!**

**Y Por favor dejen Reviews! y Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews **

**No se muy bien como escribir escenas románticas, así que si alguien estaba esperando una buena escena romántica, lamento decpecionarlos**

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, y espero poder subir más rapido el capítulo que viene!**

**Gracias a todos!**

**Barby**


	11. Captura

**Primero les dejo la contestación a mis querídisimos reviews. Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Finsi Potter:** Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Un día de estos te voy a mandar un mail para que nos contactemos y me digas mas o menos tus ideas para el fic. Quizás despues de eso podamos armar algo . Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Degna:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Lo unico que te adelanto es que disfrutes la conversación de Snape con Harry

**Juaniweb:** Hola Me alegro que te haya gustado el chapter anterior, y espero que te guste este. No tarde tanto en actualizar, no? Es que lo tengo q escribir jeje, y eso lleva su tiempo.

**Mikelodeon:** Holas Me alegro que te guste. Pero lamento informarte que para leer la conversacion entre los Marauders y Colagusano tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo. Espero igual que te guste este chapter!

**Sakumino:** Jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te siga gustando Por cierto me encantó el nuevo capitulo de tu historia!

**Mik:** Gracias por el review! En serio, me alientan a seguir más rápido. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Krasni:** Holas Gracias por el review! Me encantaron los nuevos capitulos! Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Pedro:** No te impacientes que ya van a empezar a caer mortífagos, pero todavía es muy pronto! Lo que Harry dice es que si para matar a Voldemort debemorir, no dudara en hacerlo. No dudaría en sacrificarse por los que ama. Tu idea es buena , yo ya lo había pensado, pero ya veremos que pasa...

**Andy Yogima:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! Jejeje y seguro que a Voldy no le gustará mucho, pero que puede hacer? Bueno...muchas cosas pero no viene al caso jaja. No importa que no puedas dejar reviews siempre, con tal de que dejes uno cada cierto tiempo, como para saber si a la gente le sigue interesando o no...porque realmetne se me complica sino. Ahora paso a contestarte al otro review que me dejaste! Perdon por no haber contestado antes! Me lo pasé por arriba S...bueno pasemos a la contestación: Jejej, no te preocupes por el tema de H-G porque igual no va a haber muchas escenas de amor (ni idea de como escribir). Sobre lo de los "New Marauders": Siiiii, van a crear desastre, pero ya viste la primera broma que no lastimaron a nadie...dentro de poco se viene la broma a Draco o a Snivellus xD...además, ahora están los otros merodeadores reunidos (no considero a la rata como merodeador ¬¬) Sobre James, Lily y Sirius: Resucitaron como seres humanos. Fue algo así como el Priori Incantatem. Por más de que a Sirius no lo mató Voldemort...bueno, eso ya lo explicaré en otro capítulo asi que no te preocupes. Los tres personajes estan vivos, pero hay que ver si sobreviven a la historia...  
Me alegro que veas mi fic como de Aventura...aunque yo realmente quisiera que fuera Drama pero bueh...algo es algo...xD  
Por cierto me encantó el final de tu historia! Increible

**

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final**_

**_Captura_**

En la reunión de la Orden del Fénix nadie entendía nada. Solo algunas personas sabían quienes eran los Merodeadores, y que Wormtail (Colagusano) era Peter Pettigrew.

"No puede ser" – dijo Snape gruñendo

"Pero es" – contestó Harry tranquilamente

"No seas impertinente Potter!" – escupió Snape

"Lamento que Voldemort no le haya confiado sus planes Señor" – respondió Harry irónicamente – "Pero Peter Pettigrew acaba de ingresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts" – terminó diciendo

"Pero Pettigrew…." – empezó a decir Kingsley, pero luego paró en seco. El se había enterado de la verdad cuando la Orden se había vuelto a unir, cuando había visto a Sirius ahí. – "Que hace aquí?" – preguntó más para el mismo que para el resto

"Supongo que controlar mis pasos" – dijo Harry vagamente

En la sala nadie hablaba. La mayoría estaban shockeados por el hecho de que Peter, al que creían muerto, aunque culpable de la muerte de los Potter, estuviera ahí en los terrenos del colegio.

Los que no estaban shockeados por la información, estaban tratando de pensar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Dumbledore, estaba muy pensativo, y no había intervenido en la conversación, hasta que le habló a Harry,

"Harry por donde ingresó?"

"Por el sauce Boxeador. La casa de los Gritos. Todavía está en los terrenos" – dijo simplemente

Al escuchar esto Sirius estalló de furia

"Como se atreve esa rata asquerosa y traidora a venir por la casa de los gritos?" – gruñó Sirius

" Sirius" – dijo Harry

"rata traidora" – seguía murmurando Sirius, haciendo caso omiso a que Harry le quería hablar

"Padfoot!" – gritó Harry y esta vez Sirius lo miró. – "Si es una rata traidora, y si es asqueroso. Pero el único camino alternativo que podía tomar era el de las tres escobas y no se podía arriesgar a ser visto" – dijo Harry

* * *

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio mortal en la sala. Nadie entendía sobre lo que hablaban. La casa de los gritos? Hogsmeade? Que tenía eso que ver con Pettigrew. 

Además había otro factor. Las posibilidades y opciones que se abrirían si capturaran a Peter eran enormes.

Lily y James querían hablar con Wormtail para saber las razones de su traición.

Sirius y Remus lo querían matar. Hacía casi tres años no lo habían hecho a pedido de Harry, pero igual lo querían matar.

Harry, por su parte, era el único que parecía haber mantenido la mente fría, por lo tanto era el único con una estrategia para capturar a Pettigrew.

* * *

"Ok, vamos a hacer esto" – empezó a exponer Harry 

Todos lo miraron expectantes, aunque había algunas personas preocupadas por lo que podía llegar a p4roponer. Remus, James, Sirius y Albus sabían que Harry haría cualquier cosa por capturar a Colagusano, incluso arriesgar su vida por ello. Lo odiaba mucho. El único que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el plan de Harry sin haberlo escuchado antes, era como no, Snape.

"Crees que estás en posición de proponer algo Potter?" – inquirió Snape fríamente. – "Siempre tan arrogante" – iba diciendo Snape cuando fue interrumpido por Harry

"Si usted hubiera avisado a la Orden sobre las acciones de Voldemort, yo no hubiera tenido que elaborar un plan, Señor" – dijo Harry fríamente

" De que hablas Potter? Por qué yo tendría que informar sobre las actividades del Lord Oscuro?" – preguntó Snape siseante

A los chicos nunca les habían dicho que Snape era el espía. Sin embargo, desde finales de cuarto año, ellos lo sospechaban. Y la reacción de Snape solo les estaba corroborando su idea.

"Evidentemente la Orden necesita otro espía" – contestó simplemente Harry

Harry y Severus estaban hablando como si estuvieran solos. Se estaban atacando mutuamente sin importarles que los demás los estuvieran mirando, y escuchando. Actuaban como si estuvieran totalmente solos en el despacho.

" Como sabes que yo soy el espía?" – preguntó Snape desafiante

" No se…quizás por el hecho de la conversación que usted mantuvo con Fudge y con el director luego de la tercera prueba, antes de que Fudge empezara a decir que estaba mentalmente inestable " – dijo Harry irónicamente

Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta. Nadie quería que Harry recordara ese momento, bueno Snape quizás si.

Todos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos, menos Lily y James que no entendían de que hablaban. No sabían nada sobre la tercera prueba, pero sus sorpresas no acababan ahí…

" Estas cuestionando mi capacidad de espía?" – preguntó Snape enfadado y tratando de quebrar el silencio

" Para nada" – dijo Harry tranquilamente

"Entonces que quieres decir Potter?" – gritó Snape

" A lo que quiero llegar, es que Voldemort sabe que hay un espía en sus filas" – dijo sencillamente el aludido

Snape se volvió a quedar en silencio, y palideció más si eso es posible.

"Como diablos lo sabes?" – preguntó Snape casi sin voz

"mmm…no se, quizás porque Voldemort me invitó a tomar el té con el a la Mansión Riddle, y de paso, fui el invitado de honor a su fiesta de re-nacimiento" – contestó Harry sarcásticamente, helandole la sangre a todos los que lo escuchaban – " Escuché todo lo que les dijo a los mortífagos, y creame, que él sabe que hay un traidor, y no le espera un futuro muy feliz, ni a usted, ni a Karkarov." – continuó Harry, pero esta vez lo dijo seriamente – " A karkarov lo deben estar buscando hace meses, él ni siquiera se atrevió a aparecer después, con lo cual, está la posibilidad de que Voldemort piense que él es el traidor"

* * *

Nadie había pensado en lo que decía Harry. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Los miembros de la Orden estaban bastante sorprendidos con las palabras de Harry, eran muy ciertas. 

Mientras tanto James y Lily estaban bastante pálidos. Su hijo había dicho hacía unos minutos que había estado con Voldemort y sus mortífagos en la Mansión Riddle. Que diablos estaba pasando ahí? Por qué nadie decía nada sobre eso? Que era la tercera prueba?

"Harry, volviendo al tema principal, cual es tu plan?" – preguntó Snape tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Harry los miró y suspiró. Probablemente su plan no les gustaría, pero no había otra opción.

"Como Peter me está buscando a mí, lo más sencillo es que yo salga a los terrenos. Peter no me puede hacer daño. Tengo mucho más poder que el, y Voldemort lo sabe. Sin embargo, Wormtail no es tan estúpido como parece"

Harry tomó aire y continuó

"Así que lo que propongo es tenderle una trampa"

"Plan? Qué clase de plan?" – preguntó James, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

" Es muy fácil. Salgo a los terrenos, y espero a que Wormtail aparezca" – empezó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

" Ni pienses dejarnos atrás en esto" – dijo muy convencida

"Te lo aclaramos hoy en la mesa, junto con el resto de los chicos" – dijo ron

"No estas solo, y no te dejaremos solo en esto" – continuo Neville

" Ni nosotros, ni Luna tampoco" – terminó Ginny

Harry sonrió. Se tendría que haber imaginado esa reacción por parte de los chicos.

" Bueno, bueno, los chicos, Luna, y alguna gente del ED, salimos a los terrenos. Wormtail va a estar por ahí cerca, porque tiene que estar cerca de mí. Con el mapa lo vamos controlando. Cuando este lo suficientemente cerca, me transformo en animago y lo capturo. El resto es sencillo. Un simple hechizo para aturdirlo, y le sacamos su magia para que no se pueda volver a transformar" – dijo Harry

"Lo quieres hacer sin nadie de la Orden cerca de ustedes? Y como piensas atrapar a Peter siendo un fénix?" – preguntó Albus preocupado.

"Eventualmente, puede haber gente de la Orden, pero tienen que estar escondidos, porque si Wormtail ve algo sospechoso no va a aparecer. Además no puede representar mucho problema. Seríamos alrededor de 10 personas contra 1. Y sobre mi forma animaga, el fénix no es la única" – contestó Harry con una sonrisa

"Como?" – fue lo único que pudo articular Albus

"Tengo dos formas. De hecho, la del fénix no la conocía que la tenía. Yo solo conocía mi forma de Lobo. Un lobo blanco" – dijo mirando con orgullo a Moony

"Wow" – fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala.

* * *

Todos se quedaron callados. A la mayoría le parecía un plan excelente, aunque algunos pensaban que era muy arriesgado. 

Harry por su parte solo pensaba en capturar a Colagusano

"Alguna duda?" – preguntó Harry

"No" – dijo Albus

"Bueno, en una hora nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor" – dijo levantándose, al igual que los chicos.

Estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando se paró en seco, se dio vuelta y miró a Dumbledore

"Que no haya ningún estudiante fuera de sus casas" – dijo seriamente

"Potter, el único que rompe las reglas sos vos, así que no sé por qué pensas que el resto va a hacer lo mismo" – dijo Snape fríamente

"Está bien. Yo lo decia, porque si llego a ver a cierto Slytherin, rubio, de sexto año, cuyo padre ahora está en Azkaban, quizás sufra un accidente. Esta noche va a haber unlobo suelto, y quizás lo muerda, porque todavía no controla sus emociones, como usted ya debe saber profesor, luego de las lecciones de Oclumancia. " – dijo Harry sencillamente antes de salir del despacho junto con los

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Susan Bones, y otros, se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Minerva Mcgonagall. 

Ya a todos se les había explicado el plan y todos estaban de acuerdo.

Mientras los profesores se ponían capas de invisibilidad para no ser vistos, los chicos salían a los terrenos.

Harry estaba particularmente nervioso, porque de que capturaran a Peter, dependía la libertad de Sirius.

Peter todavía tenía que saldar su deuda con Harry, así que no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

Sirius estaba histérico en el despacho de Dumbledore sin saber que estaba pasando. 

James y Lily también estaba nerviosos, pero también tenían dudas sobre algunas de las cosas que había dicho Harry…

"Sirius…de que hablaba Harry cuando nombro la tercera prueba?" – preguntó James

"Ehhh…el torneo de los tres magos" – contestó Sirius vagamente

"Que?" – preguntó Lily con miedo

"El torneo de los tres magos, se realizo hace dos años. En el cuarto año de Harry" – contestó Sirius

"Y…Harry….Harry….participó?" – preguntó James

"Si, lo hizo, pero eso es algo que tienen que hablar con él….y creánme que lo tienen que hablar cuanto antes" – finalizó Sirius

* * *

En los terrenos estaban los chicos hablando de cualquier cosa, y haciendo tiempo para que Peter finalmente se acercara a ellos. 

Justo cuando estaban hablando sobre cuando iba a volver el ED, Harry vió que Peter estaba a unos pocos metros de él.

Sabía que era el momento de convertirse en animago. Sabía que era el momento de dejar que el lobo corriera libremente.

Le hizo algunas señas a Hermione indicandole que el momento había llegado y se transformó.

Ginny se acercó al lobo y lo empezó a acariciar tiernamente. Era tan dulce…incluso dsiendo un lobo.

* * *

Por otra parte, Albus, Remus, y Minerva, estaban impresionados. Harry era realmente hermoso en su forma animaga. 

Moony no podía estar más orgulloso

Pero a la vez estaban preocupados, aunque Harry dijera lo contrario era bastante peligroso lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Peter vió que Harry se había transformado y se quedó paralizado. Se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto. 

No había otra explicación. Si no por qué Harry Potter estaría afuera, en los terrenos del colegio, en la mitad de la noche, y transformándose frente a más de 10 personas en un lobo?

Eso no era una buena señal.

En cuanto Harry vio que Peter pensaba escapar, lo empezó a perseguir.

La escena era increíble. Un enorme lobo blanco corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a una rata por los terrenos del colegio.

Estuvieron corriendo por un rato, hasta que finalmente Harry logró atrapar a Peter.

Sosteniéndolo por la cola, Harry se acercó a los chicos

Rápidamente Hermione sacó su varita y apunto a la rata y un rayo azul le pegó a Peter.

Inmediatamente este se vio transformado nuevamente en hombre, y fue en ese momento en el que Harry se transformó también en hombre.

"Gracias Herms" – dijo sin mirarla y mirando fijamente a Wormtail

Con un movimiento de su mano lo ato

Todos lo miraban estupefactos. La mayoría no sabía que Harry podía hacer magia sin varita, ni tampoco sabían que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo, pero esta era la prueba.

* * *

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos Pettigrew" – dijo Harry finalmente 

"Dos…dos…dos años" – dijo temblando

" Ah si…desde que me torturaste para que renaciera la serpiente" – dijo Harry tranquilamente

Peter palideció más de lo que estaba. Tenía miedo de Harry, realmente le tenía miedo

"Pero aquí no vinimos a hablar de mí Wormtail"

"Que…que quieres Potter?"

"No te preocupes. No pretendo matarte"

" Y entonces para que me tienes aquí? "

" No es que me falten ganas de matarte Wormtail, pero antes me debes hacer un favor"

"Y…y…y por que piensas que lo hare?" – contestó con voz temblorosa Peter

" Porque no tienes otra opción y porque estás en deuda conmigo, no lo habrás olvidado, no?"

"N…N..N..no"

* * *

Los chicos no entendían nada de lo que hablaban. Es decir, los del ED no sabían nada sobre lo que había pasado en su tercer año, y sus amigos no sabían lo que le había dicho Dumbledore. 

Los profesores estaban bastante nerviosos.

Sabían que Harry odiaba a Peter

Pero esto estaba tardando mucho

Habian escuchado parte de la conversación, pero mucho no entendían

* * *

"Bueno pagarás esa deuda, le concederás la libertad a Sirius" – dijo Harry sonriente 

"N..No lo hare"

"Eso ya lo veremos" – dijo Harry – "DESMAIUS"

Peter cayó desmayado, y Harry se volteó al grupo que lo miraba expectante.

"Listo, ya podemos regresar. Es bastante tarde" – dijo Harry.

* * *

Si bien su voz era inexpresiva, Ron y Hermione, que lo conocían demasiado bien, sabían que Harry no se encontraba bien. 

Estaba como deprimido. No entendían por qué. Es decir, sus padres habían vuelto a la vida, y Sirius también, pero Harry parecía estar deprimido.

Ninguno de ellos entendía lo que era estar en el lugar de Harry. De tener el peso de la comunidad mágica sobre tus hombros.

Además de tener el miedo de que tus padres se pueden morir en cualquier momento, porque a decir verdad, nadie le aseguró por qué habían vuelto.

Por otra parte, ver a Peter, le había hecho recordar el torneo de los tres magos. Eso es algo que nunca se perdonaría.

"Si vamos" – dijo Hermione, mientras hechizaba a Peter para transformarlo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban los profesores, todos estaban muy contentos de haber atrapado a Peter. 

Solo Remus notó que Harry estaba algo deprimido, pero no dijo nada porque había mucha gente ahí.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos. Sus casas serán recompensadas con 50 puntos por cada uno" – empezó a decir Albus con una sonrisa – "Ahora es tarde, así que vayan todos a sus salas comunes por favor" – terminó diciendo el viejo director.

Harry no estaba de ánimos para nada. Menos para ver a Sirius, ni a sus padres. Para él, esas personas habían muerto en el pasado por su entera culpa.

Así que cuando Albus dijo que se fueran a dormir, por más de que sabía que no era para él, estuvo agradecido.

"Chicos yo me voy. Vayan a la reunión y después me cuentan" – dijo Harry

" Si, ve a dormir. Parece que estas cansado" – contestó Hermione

"Si, no te preocupes por nada" – aseguró Ron

* * *

Los chicos sabían que Harry necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero Remus no estaba tan de acuerdo. Cuando ya todos se habían ido a la sala común, y los chicos y profesores al despacho de Albus, menos Harry que recien se iba a su sala común, Remus lo llamó. 

"Harry, espera!" - gritó Remus

"Moony ocurre algo?" - preguntó Harry dándose vuelta

"Como estas?" - inquirió Remus

"Estoy bien, solo algo cansado" - dijo sencillamente Harry

"Vamos Harry, te conozco mejor que eso" - alegó preocupado Moony

"En serio, estoy bien. Solo que tuve algunos Flash-Backs" - contestó Harry cansado

"Bueno, ve a descansar entonces" – dijo Remus, aunque no le había creido del todo a Harry.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, en el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraban un grupo de personas, esperando a que Dumbledore hablara. 

Después de que Remus llegara, Albus habló.

"El plan salió a la perfección. Los chicos lograron capturar a Peter, sin ningún daño. Mañana por la mañana, el Ministerio hará un juicio a Sirius.  
Descansen bien" – dijo a modo de despedida

" Moony, y Harry? – preguntó Sirius

"Estaba cansado" – dijo simplemente

* * *

**_Bueno Gente! Aca termina el capitulo 11! No puedo creer que ya llevo tantos capitulos escritos!_**

**_En el proximo capitulo viene el juicio a Sirius, y probablemente una charla de Harry con sus padres!_**

**_Bueno, los dejo que me tengo que ir a estudiar, y tengo mucho sueño >. _**

**_Espero todos sus reviews eh! Por favor! Es lo que me alienta, en serio!_**

**_Gracias!_**

**_Barby_**

**_Post Scriptum: Les cuento que estoy traduciendo un fic que se llama: Harry Potter y los Nuevos Poderes. _**

**_Espero que pasen a leerlo y que les guste! No es mio el fic, pero lo leí en ingles y me encantó, espero que les guste_**


	12. El Juicio

**Pedro**: Bueno, de hecho al principio había puesto un león, pero luego pense en Moony...y bueno...no me pude resistir jajaja...adoro a Moony. Sobre lo de los capítulos más largos, se complica...porque despues no tengo manera de cortar la historia...además cada capítulo tiene más de 10 páginas de Word, y eso es mucho!

**Krasni:** Me alegro que te guste! y espero que pronto sigas con la tuya!

**Sakumino:** A mi tampoco me gusta que Harry sufra...pero...si nos basamos en los libros de Rowling...Harry siempre sufre! Igual...ya va a tener sus momentos de felicidad (O eso espero ¬¬) Adoro tu fic!

**Iserith:** Gracias y me alegro de haberte dejado con la intriga jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Me costo bastante escribirlo ¬¬ por eso tarde tanto!

**Juaniweb:** Sorry que no actualize más rapido...pero este capitulo simplemente no lo podía terminar...mi musa no se donde estaba! Espero que te guste!

**Mikelodeon:** Aca esta tu capitulo tan esperado! Espero que te guste la conversacion de los Marauders!

**Degna:** Sips! Harry esta con Ginny pero no oficialmente...ademas de que no se me ocurren escenas románticas jajajaj

**_

* * *

_**

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_El Juicio_ **

Harry casi no había dormido durante la noche. Estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en lo que podía llegar a pasar con Sirius debido a la captura de Peter.

Además, estaba el hecho de que no sabía como reaccionar ante sus padres.

Sí, era genial que finalmente los pudiera conocer, y saber como hubiera sido vivir con ellos, pero a su vez tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido y Harry, debido a sus experiencias pasadas, desconfiaba de todo aquello que resultara "extraño".

Remus se había levantado muy temprano ya que es día sería el juicio de Sirius.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso.

Sirius estaba muy nervioso. Si bien todas las pruebas apuntaban a su inocencia, no podía dejar de recordar sus días en Azkaban.

James y Lily también estaban bastante nerviosos. Ese día durante el juicio de Sirius se le revelaría al mundo que ellos habían vuelto de la muerte.

* * *

Remus estaba en su cuarto terminándose de alistar para ir al Ministerio, cuando Albus Dumbledore lo interrumpió. 

"Remus debo pedirte un favor" – dijo el cansado anciano

"Dime Albus"

"Necesito que vayas a buscar a Harry, Ron, y Hermione, y que les avises que se prepararen"

"Albus, es necesario que vayan?" –preguntó Remus preocupado.

"De hecho si. Ellos fueron los que primero supieron de la inocencia de Sirius y quizás tengan que declarar" – dijo Albus seriamente.

Al escuchar esto Moony se alteró bastante. Harry ya estaba bastante deprimido la noche anterior y lo último que necesitaba era una visita al Ministerio. La última vez las cosas no habían resultado exactamente bien.

"Remus hay algún problema con eso" – preguntó el director notando la preocupación en la cara del joven profesor.

"Bueno Albus, la última vez que Harry fue al Ministerio vio caer a Sirius a trabes del velo, y pues, no creo que sea conveniente" – dijo el Merodeador, omitiendo, su sensación de que Harry no estaba bien anímicamente.

"Comprendo, pero no hay otra solución" – dijo Albus con pesadez.

"Ahora voy a buscarlos" – dijo Remus todavía inseguro

* * *

Remus entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor pensando que todavía estarían todos durmiendo y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Harry. 

"Como te encuentras pequeñajo?" – preguntó Remus al verlo

Harry que no lo había visto entrar, se sobresaltó, pero sonrío.

"Hola Moony" – dijo cansado

Remus lo miró con preocupación. Resultaba obvio que el moreno no había dormido demasiado y que estaba algo triste.

"No contestaste mi pregunta Harry" – dijo Remus suavemente

Harry solo levantó los hombros en respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Remus se sentó en un sillón frente a él, y lo miró con ojos preocupados.

"Que haces aquí tan temprano?" – preguntó Harry tratando de desviar la conversación a un terreno menos peligroso.

Remus meditó un momento antes de contestar.

No sabía como decir lo que tenía que decir sin alterar más al chico.

"Verás Harry" – empezó Remus calmadamente – "Tu presencia, junto a la de Ron y Hermione, también la de Ginny, es requerida en el Ministerio de la Magia para presenciar el juicio de Sirius" – finalizó Remus, y esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

Harry tragó con dificultad y palideció. En otro momento le hubiera encantado presenciar el juicio, pero no iba a soportar estar en ese lugar de nuevo, no otra vez.

"Moony…yo no….no….no puedo" – dijo Harry mientras le temblaba la voz.

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos y chicas del sexto curso se empezaban a levantar y bajar a la Sala Común. Estaban en las escaleras pero al escuchar a Harry conversando con Remus se quedaron escuchando la conversación.

* * *

"Harry, realmente lo lamento, pero ustedes deben ir" – dijo Remus disculpándose – " Es que no quieres ver a Sirius libre?" – preguntó Remus tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de por qué Harry estaba tan deprimido 

"NO!" – gritó Harry – " claro que quiero que salga libre" – dijo bajando la voz y la cabeza

Remus se acercó a Harry y le acarició la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Y entonces qué es Harry?"

"No, no puedo volver al Ministerio, no lo puedo hacer" – dijo con la voz quebrada

"Harry se que es difícil, pero tienes que venir" – dijo Remus cálidamente – "Probablemente tengas que declarar contra Peter"

Harry pareció entrar en pánico cuando Remus dijo esto. No soportaría tener que hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el torneo de los tres magos frente a sus padres.

Todavía no sabía como es que habían vuelto, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlos.

No quería que se enteraran de aquella manera, todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

"Esta bien…yo…yo declaro en contra de Peter…pero solo si…solo si…" – se cortó de repente y empezó a hiperventilar – "solo si no me hacen preguntas sobre el torneo de los tres magos"

Remus lo miró preocupado. No era normal que Harry empezara a hiperventilar.

Evidentemente el chico no estaba bien

"Tranquilo pequeñajo" – dijo Remus – "Trata de calmarte"

Pasados unos minutos la respiración de Harry había vuelto a su ritmo normal.

"Quédate aquí que yo voy a buscar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny" – dijo levantándose.

Viendo que Harry asentía, subió las escaleras y se encontró a todo el grupo de sexto año charlando.

* * *

Al verlos, sonrío, era lógico que habían escuchado la conversación. 

"Ron, Hermione" – dijo sonriendo – "Como ya han escuchado, deben venir hoy al Ministerio, así que no asistirán a clases, por favor avísenle a Ginny"

Los chicos asintieron y Remus se fue de ahí.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, tanto los alumnos como los profesores se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando. 

La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba especialmente silenciosa.

Harry no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Remus había abandonado la sala común.

Se había vuelto a encerrar en sí mismo como tantas veces había hecho.

Cuando esto pasaba era casi imposible atravesar ese muro que creaba para que la gente no viera su debilidad.

"Harry debes comer algo" – dijo Hermione preocupada.

Desde que habían llegado a la mesa Harry solo se había dedicado a jugar con su comida

"No tengo hambre Herms" – contestó Harry simplemente

"Vamos Harry" – pero esta vez fue Ginny la que habló

"Lo lamento Gin, pero no tengo hambre" – dijo Harry ausente

"Hagguy debeguias gomer algo" – dijo Ron con la boca llena

En ese momento estallaron un par de copas. Los chicos miraron a Harry.

"Perdón, estoy algo nervioso" – dijo Harry mientras se ponía las manos en la cara.

"No te preocupes" – aseguró Ginny mientras Hermione reparaba las copas.

* * *

Desde la mesa de profesores, Albus Dumbledore, y Remus Lupin, miraban lo que ocurría en la mesa de los Leones. 

Remus estaba realmente preocupado por Harry. No estaba preparado para volver al Ministerio, no todavía…

Albus por su parte estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho el Merodeador, y viendo la escena en la mesa de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, de que Harry no estaba preparado para volver al Ministerio.

* * *

"Tienes todo listo Padfoot?" – preguntaba un nervioso James 

Sirius estaba caminando por la habitación en círculo. Ya no sabía que más hacer. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Si" – miró un momento a James y luego a Lily – "No tienen que declarar, ya con Pettigrew tenemos suficientes pruebas"

James y Lily lo miraron con ternura. Sirius siempre los estaba protegiendo, aún cuando en este caso se estaba jugando su libertad.

"No te preocupes Sirius" – dijo Lily cariñosamente – "Saldremos como tus testigos, y nadie nos podrá contradecir"

Sirius sonrió por primera vez en ese día.

"Y Harry vendrá? Es decir no lo vemos desde ayer, y ya lo quiero ver, además de que tenemos que tener una larga charla" – dijo James, todo rápido

Sirius en ese instante dejó de caminar. No había pensado en Harry. Pero si era como le había contado, que él, Sirius, había caído a través de un velo, y que efectivamente Harry lo había visto, no sería lo mejor para el muchacho ir al Ministerio.

"Padfoot que sucede?" – preguntó James

"Estaba pensando en Harry. No se si será lo mejor que venga al Ministerio, pero probablemente tenga que declarar" – dijo Sirius con resignación

James y Lily lo miraron con preocupación por su hijo

"Y por qué no crees conveniente que Harry vaya?" – preguntó Lily

* * *

En el momento en que Sirius iba a contestar, se abrió la puerta y entró Albus Dumbledore. 

"Ya están preparados?"

"Si, todo en orden" – contestó rápido Sirius, y agradecido de no haber tenido que responder a Lily.

"Entonces vamos yendo. A los chicos los llevará Remus"

Diciendo esto Albus sacó un trasladador y en unos minutos ya estaban en el Ministerio de la Magia. Con ellos también se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, aunque estaba en su forma animaga y custodiado por el director.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Albus iba a la habitación de los Merodeadores, Remus se acercó a la Mesa de Gryffindor, y les pidió a Ron, Hermione, Ginnyy Harry que lo siguieran. 

Fueron hasta el salón de DCAO y ahí Remus cerró la puerta

"Iremos con un trasladador" – explicó Remus

"No me puedo aparecer?" – preguntó Harry

"No pequeñajo, hoy no" – dijo Remus

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos habían llegado al Ministerio. 

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estar allí le traía muchos momentos a la mente, y todos ellos igualmente dolorosos.

La muerte de Sirius, la persecución de Bellatrix, la lucha con Bellatrix, la posesión de Voldemort, la lucha de Dumbledore y Voldemort.  
Como el estúpidamente había arriesgado a sus amigos….Muchos recuerdos y ninguno de ellos feliz.

Los chicos lo miraron, temían por su reacción, pero no dijeron nada.

Empezaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la misma sala en la que él, Harry, había sido juzgado hacía más de un año.

"Están listos?" – preguntó Remus

"Si, ya acabemos con esto que me quiero ir" – respondió Harry

Remus lo miró con preocupación pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Entraron en la sala del tribunal. 

Peter y Sirius estaban sentados en unas sillas que tenían cadenas

James, Remus, Lily, Harry, Ron,Hermione, y Ginnyestaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones.

Madame Bones, era la encargada de interrogar, tanto a Peter como a Sirius.

Luego de que Peter se tomara el Verisaterum, no porque el quisiera, claro está, el interrogatorio comenzó…

* * *

"Cual es su nombre completo?" – preguntó Madame Bones, también conocida como Amelia Bones 

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Era usted el guardián secreto de los Potter"

"Si"

"Es usted un mortífago?"

"Si"

"Usted entregó al Lord Oscuro a los Potter?"

"Si"

"Cuando?"

"La noche en que My Lord atacó fue el 31 de Octubre de 1981"

"Sirius Black sabía sobre esto?"

"No"

"Como es que está vivo usted, si se lo creía muerto?"

"Nunca me morí. Sirius nunca me mató. Yo solo fingí mi muerte"

"Por qué?"

"Para que todos creyeran que Sirius había entregado a los Potter, y así poder salir libre"

* * *

Todos en la sala estaban en completo silencio. Nunca habían creído que Peter era el guardián de los Potter, y que el lo hubiera revelado era increíble. Además estaban todavía impactados ya que habían visto a James y Lily en la sala…cuando se suponía que estaban muertos. 

Amelia, la encargada del interrogatorio, tomo aire. Ya que tenía ahí a Peter, tenía que aprovechar y sacarle información sobre Voldemort…era una oportunidad única, y además de esa manera, todos dejarían de pensar que Harry y Dumbledore estaban mentalmente enfermos.

Harry estaba bastante tenso. Hasta ahora no se había tocado mucho el tema de Voldemort, y el sinceramente esperaba que eso continuara así. No tenía ganas de presenciar el interrogatorio, pero no había tenido opción.

* * *

"Cuando volvió el Lord Oscuro?" – preguntó Amelia, reanudando el interrogatorio 

"Hace dos años"

"Como?"

"Con una poción antigua. Se necesitaba la carne de un vasallo, yo entregue mi mano, el hueso del padre, estábamos en un cementerio, y la sangre de un enemigo…"

Ya todos sabían quien era ese enemigo, pero ahora conocerían toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en el cementerio. El único que sabía todo era Sirius…y Dumbledore…ahora todos los de la Orden se enterarían, además de los funcionarios del Ministerio que estaban allí.

"Quien era el enemigo?"

"Harry Potter"

* * *

La sala estalló en murmullos, y todos empezaron a dirigir sus miradas hacia Harry. 

Harry lo único que quería era abandonar la sala, pero no podía, no debía. Sirius había estado con el siempre que el lo había necesitado, y era hora de devolverle el favor a Sirius.

Quedarse ahí sentado le costó toda su entereza, sabía que más tarde tendría que dar explicaciones a muchas personas, pero sobre todo…a sus padres…

James y Lily, cada vez estaban más preocupados por Harry. Durante los últimos dos días, había estado bastante deprimido, y ellos no sabían por qué.

Ahora se estaban enterando de que su hijo había estado en el ritual de renacimiento de Voldemort, y si sus cálculos estaban correctos, eso fue en el cuarto año de Harry, cuando solo tenía 14 años.

Definitivamente tenían que hablar…había muchas cosas para contar.

* * *

"Como lograron que Harry Potter cooperara con ustedes?" – preguntó Amelia, continuando con el interrogatorio 

"Quien dijo que cooperó?" – preguntó fríamente Peter – "Su sangre tuvo que ser tomada por la fuerza" – dijo Peter mientras temblaba mientras recordaba el duelo entre su señor y Potter

"Quien mató a Cedric Diggory?" – preguntó Amelia para terminar el interrogatorio

"Yo" – dijo Peter

* * *

La sala volvió a estallar en murmullos. 

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Harry, que estaba bastante pálido, pero su cara se mantenía como si no sintiera nada.

Ginny acercó su mano a la de Harry y se la tomó cálidamente.

"Estas bien?"- preguntó preocupada

"Odio el Ministerio" – respondió Harry con la voz entrecortada

"Lo se, pero falta poco" – dijo Ginny en un intento de reconfortarlo

Harry la miró tiernamente…

"Falta lo peor" – dijo Harry desviando la mirada luego de unos minutos

"A que te refieres?" – preguntó Ginny

"Falta la declaración de Sirius..y…y las nuestras" – dijo el moreno a punto de hiperventilar por segunda vez en el día.

Remus estaba bastante preocupado. Harry la estaba pasando realmente mal, y él, Remus, no sabía que hacer para tranquilizar al chico.

Sabía que había sido una pésima idea la de ir al Ministerio…lo sabía…

* * *

En ese momento Sirius fue llamado a declarar, y así Madame Bones (Amelia) empezó nuevamente a interrogar, en este caso a Sirius… 

"Como se llama?"

"Sirius Orión Black"

"Era usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?"

"No"

"Quien lo era?"

"Peter Pettigrew" – dijo Sirius con algo de odio en la voz

"Es usted, o fue en algún momento un mortífago?"

"No. Y nunca me uniría a Voldemort" – dijo tranquilamente

La sala como ya había hecho muchas veces durante ese día, estalló en murmullos.

_Así que realmente fue Pettigrew? Era inocente? Ohhh pobre…_

"Entonces su intención no era matar a Harry Potter cuando escapó de Azkaban?" – preguntó Amelia

"No! Lo que quería era protegerlo" – dijo Sirius indignado – "Aunque evidentemente no lo he hecho muy bien" – dijo mientras su voz se quebraba

* * *

Madame Bones notó esto inmediatamente cortó el interrogatorio. Ella sabía que lo decía por lo que había sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos 

Sirius agradecido se fue a sentar, y se volteó a mirar a su ahijado, que estaba abrazado a Ginny. Parecía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más ahí.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo volvió su atención a James Potter que ahora estaba siendo interrogado.

* * *

"Como se llama?" – preguntó Amelia 

"James Potter"

"Era Sirius Black su guardián secreto?"

"No"

"Quien lo era?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

La mayoría de la sala estaba estupefacta. Cuando habían ingresado, si bien James y Lily les habían parecido conocidos no pensaron que realmente eran ellos….

Estaban vivos…los Potter estaban vivos!

"Pensamos que habían muerto" – dijo Amelia

"Estuvimos, muertos, hasta que este verano, revivimos" – declaró James

"Como?" – preguntó Amelia

"Realmente no lo se" – dijo James, y luego miró a Albus – "Pero estoy seguro de que Albus lo sabe"

Amelia sonrió y miró a Albus

"Albus?"

"Los Potter volvieron a la vida este verano mientras Harry se batía a duelo con Voldemort. Voldemort lanzó un hechizo mal, y el resultado fue que sus padres revivieran…las víctimas a quien Harry más quería volver a ver" – declaró Albus

* * *

La sala volvió a estallar en murmullos… 

_Que Harry Potter y el Innombrable lucharon? Cuando? Será verdad? Que al que no debe ser nombrado le salio mal un hechizo?_

Los de la Orden del Fénix sabían que Albus no había dicho toda la verdad. No había dicho que los Potter habían revivido por el Priori Incantatem entre Voldemort y Harry. Y tampoco había dicho que Sirius había revivido porque todas las víctimas de Voldemort se encontraban atrapadas en el velo de la muerte, el mismo lugar al que Sirius había caído.

Al encontrarse los tres juntos, James – Lily y Sirius, los tres fueron transportados a través de la varita de Voldemort, y así revivieron.

Amelia sonrió y miró a Harry, como pidiéndole disculpas, ahora era su turno de declarar.

Harry tomó la poción y se concentró. Si la cosa se ponía demasiado difícil rompería el efecto de la poción.

Sabía que podía hacerlo, aunque posiblemente quedara agotado, ya nada le importaba.

* * *

"Cual es tu nombre?" - preguntó Amelia 

"Harry Potter"

"Como conociste a Sirius Black?"

"En mi tercer año, cuando pensé que quería asesinarme"

"Que pasó después?"

"Descubrimos la verdad"

"Y luego?" – preguntó Amelia

"Sirius escapó nuevamente" – dijo Harry sonriendo

* * *

James y Lily realmente tenían que hablar con Harry…esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos… 

Sirius estaba sorprendido ante la tranquilidad que Harry estaba demostrando…

Remus sospechaba que Harry haría algo si las preguntas empezaban a ser incomodas, conocía demasiado al chico…

Hermione, Ron, y Ginny, solo esperaban que su amigo estuviera bien…

Fudge, que se había mantenido al margen en todo momento, no soportó tener a Potter adelante y no acusarlo de nada…

* * *

"Estuviste en contacto con el criminal durante este tiempo?" – preguntó enfurecido Fudge 

"No estuve en contacto con ningún criminal, porque Sirius no lo es" – dijo Harry tranquilamente

"Me estas cargando niño?" – gritó Fudge fuera de si – "Que sabes sobre la Orden del Fénix?" – preguntó entonces

* * *

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados nuevamente. 

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Harry no tendría oportunidad de mentir, no esta vez…

Y si Fudge se enteraba de la Orden…bueno…habría muchos problemas…

* * *

"Muchas cosas" – dijo Harry secamente 

"Qué cosas?" – preguntó Fudge siseante

"No te las diré" – dijo Harry tranquilamente

"Por qué?" – preguntó Amelia interviniendo

"Porque la Orden del Fénix tiene mi lealtad"

* * *

Sus respuestas eran magníficas 

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

Harry Potter los había logrado impresionar, una vez más.

Había sido capaz de dominar el Verisaterum

Lo había logrado…

Harry por su parte no lo podía creer. Lo había logrado!

Remus se acercó a Harry y le susurró algo que solo él escucho…

* * *

"Como lo hiciste?" dijo Remus 

"Los Poderes de Gryffindor" – contestó Harry

"Excelente" – dijo Remus – "Tus sorpresas nunca terminan"

"Sabes que no" – dijo Harry

* * *

Luego de una hora en la que el Winzengamot había estado discutiendo todo lo que había pasado, llegaron a un veredicto.. 

**"Sirius Black es declarado inocente de todos los cargos. James Potter y Lily Evans, bienvenidos nuevamente a la sociedad, y respecto a Peter Pettigrew, es sentenciado con el beso del dementor"** – declaró Amelia sonriendo.

Sirius estaba libre! Era como un sueño! Luego de que todos felicitaran a Sirius, James fue con Amelia

"Disculpa Amelia" – dijo James llamando su atención

"Si dime James"

"Queríamos saber con Lily si podemos hablar con Peter" – dijo James calmadamente

"Si claro" – dijo Amelia amablemente, y luego guió a Peter, Lily y James a otra habitación separada.

* * *

Harry lo único que quería era irse. Más tiempo que pasaba ahí, más cosas que recordaba…y como ya dije antes no son especialmente cosas agradables… 

Sirius lo notó y se acercó a Harry

"Hola Pequeñajo!" – dijo Sirius tratando de levantar su ánimo…

"Hola Padfoot" – contestó Harry ausentemente

"Como estas cariño?" – dijo Sirius arrodillándose para poder verlo mejor

"Bien" – volvió a contestar Harry ausentemente

"Si claro" – murmuró Sirius sarcásticamente – "Harry que pasa? Te conozco demasiado sabes?" – preguntó cariñosamente

"Lo se" – respondió Harry – "Es solo que me quiero ir del Ministerio, solo eso"

"Falta poco cariño" – le aseguró Sirius

"Eso espero" – volvió a murmurar Harry sin levantar su vista del suelo…

* * *

En una sala contigua se encontraban James, Lily y Peter 

"Por qué lo hiciste Peter?" – fue lo primero que preguntó James

"Porque tenía miedo..él…él…tiene mucho poder…y….me iba a matar" – dijo Peter

"Y por esa razón tenías derecho a arruinarnos la vida?" gritó James

"N…n…no"

"Y que de Harry? Porque por lo que hemos escuchado también has arruinado la vida de mi hijo!" –volvió a gritar James

"Yo…yo lo lamento" – murmuró Peter.

En la sala se hizo un silencio incomodo. James todavía estaba furioso, y Lily no sabía que decir.

Peter solo sollozaba y murmuraba cosas sin mucho sentido…

"Peter, siempre seguirás siendo un merodeador" – dijo James luego de un rato…

Lily se acercó a la puerta para abandonar la sala y James también, pero antes de irse, se dio vuelta para mirar a Peter…

"No sé por qué lo hiciste Wormtail, y probablemente nunca lo sabré, pero lo lamento más por ti que por mí…."

* * *

Había pasado ya una hora desde que James y Lily se habían ido… 

Todos estaban bastante inquietos, y preocupados por el más joven de los Potter.

Harry había estado acurrucado en su silla durante todo el tiempo y no se había movido…

James y Lily entraron a la habitación, y cuando vieron a Harry, buscaron con su mirada a Sirius, que los miró como diciendo que también estaba confundido y que no sabía que pasaba…

James se acercó a Harry cautelosamente…

"Hijo…es hora de volver a Hogwarts" – dijo dulcemente…

Harry que no se había dado cuenta de que James se había acercado, se sobresaltó, pero nadie lo notó…Poniendo su mejor cara se levantó, y fue junto al resto de los chicos, pero sin decir una palabra.

Los adultos, y sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación, pero no dijeron nada, y tocaron el traslador…

* * *

Cuando llegaron lo único que quería hacer Harry era dormir….pero sus padres tenían otros planes. 

No soportaban ver a su hijo tan hundido…tan..Tan perdido…

James, con toda su entereza se acercó a Harry, cuando el último se disponía a irse…

"Harry, hijo, tenemos que hablar…."

* * *

**Holas Bueno realmente espero que les guste este capitulo porque me costo muchísimo escribirlo! **

**Bueno, los dejo que estoy sin tiempo, y espero como siempre sus reviews!**

**Gracias a todos!**

**Barby **


	13. Conversaciones Pendientes

**Gracias a todos por todos los reviews que recibi!**

**Juaniweb:** Hola! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que la verdad no tuve tiempo para hacer nada

**SerenitaKou:** Hola! Espero que te guste! Se que tarde en escribirlo pero se me hizo realmente dificil

**MauritoPotter:** Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Pedro:** jajaja sips, voy por ese camino con las parejas. Hiperventilar es algo asi como que empezo a respirar entrecortadamente, que le costaba respirar...lo podes llegar a comparar con el asma...

**Sakumino:** Hola! Y Bueno aca esta la charla por fin...espero q me haya salido bien

**Degna:** Sips, no te preocupes que escenas familiares va a haber muchas!

**Andy Yogima:** Hola! jaajaja espero que te haya gustado el juicio a Sirius, y sobre lo de Harry, si...todavía esta algo inseguro frente a sus padres, y a sirius, pero hay que entenderlo...osea...volvieron de la muerte...

**Mikelodeon**: Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

* * *

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_Conversaciones Pendientes_**

"Harry, hijo, tenemos que hablar" – dijo James

El moreno palideció y empezó a temblar levemente, algo que solo Remus notó.

A pesar de esto, el jóven Potter, miró a sus padres y puso su mejor cara

"Si claro" – respondió entonces Harry calmadamente

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Ginny sabían que este momento llegaría, así que salieron del despacho saludando a Harry con un movimiento de la mano, y esperando que estuviera bien. 

Remus, quien también sabía que había una larga charla por delante entre Harry y sus padres, no lo pensaba dejar solo. El adolescente estaba a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente, y necesitaba toda la contención que Remus pudiera ofrecerle

Sirius realmente esperaba que James y Lily hubieran esperado aunque sea unos días más para mantener esa conversación con Harry…pero…ya era demasiado tarde…ahora había que afrontarla. El por su parte no pensaba dejar solo a su ahijado…

* * *

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones, y miró a sus padres inquisitivamente… 

"Entonces de que querían hablar?" – preguntó tranquilamente

James y Lily lo miraron, y Lily se armó de coraje para hablar…

"Si no fuiste a vivir con Padfoot, ni con Moony, ya que asumo que el Ministerio le negó ser tu tutor" – dijo Lily mirando a Remus

Remus asintió. El Ministerio de la Magia le había negado ser el tutor de Harry por su condición de Licántropo. Habían preferido mandarlo con esos Muggles, salvajes Muggles, que solo habían hecho de la vida de Harry una miseria

"Con quien vivis?" – finalizó Lily

"Los Dursley" – respondió Harry tranquilamente

"Los Dursley, como mi hermana, como Vernon, esos Dursley?" – preguntó Lily nerviosa

"Si" – respondió Harry secamente

"Ohh por las barbas de Merlin" – murmuró Lily mientras sollozaba. Ella sabía muy bien la clase de trato que recibían los magos, en la familia Dursley – "Como te trataron, como viviste?" – preguntó aún más nerviosa que antes Lily

"Estuvo bien" – dijo Harry

"Harry…" – advirtió Sirius indicándole que les dijera toda la verdad de una vez

"Sirius lo de los Dursley en comparación con todos mis finales de año, especialmente los últimos dos, no son nada" – lo cortó Harry

No importa Harry lo deben saber" – dijo Remus calmadamente, e intentando calmar al chico

"Ahora no es el momento" – dijo Harry cortante

"Pues yo creo que si lo es" – intervino James

En los ojos de Harry se reflejaba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. A través de esos ojos verdes se podía ver el alma de Harry, se podía ver cada sentimiento que atravezaba su mirada. Se podía ver la desesperación y la angustía, pero lo más alarmante, es que se podía ver la desesperanza

"No fueron los mejores años de mi vida" – empezó Harry calmadamente – "No supe que era un mago hasta los 11 años. A partir de ahí me tratan como a un fenómeno. En mi segundo año pusieron barras en mi ventana para que no pudiera escapar ni recibir ni mandar correspondencia y cuarto año me encerraron en mi habitación. Solo salía una vez al día para ir al baño, y luego me pasaban la comida por una puertita que habían colocado en la puerta" – siguió relatando Harry con voz monótona –" Aunque resulte pésimo, después de cuarto año no queria hacer nada, asi que no note el encierro, pero volviendo al relato, hasta que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts dormí en una alacena, pero desde ese momento me tienen miedo…así que suopongo que las cosas han mejorado en algo"

En la sala se hizo un silencio mortal. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No sabían que decir. La indiferencia con la que Harry había hablado sobre su vida pasada, los había shockeado…y todavía no habían escuchado todo.

* * *

En otra parte de Inglaterra, en una mansión, específicamente la mansión Riddle, se estaban concentrando los mortífagos ya que su amo los había llamado. 

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, Voldemort hizo su aparición en el centro del círculo que se había formado.

"Mis queridos mortífagos" – empezó diciendo Voldemort

Los mortífagos al escuchar esto le hicieron una reverencia, y se agacharon en señal de que estaban a sus pies, a sus ordenes.

"Como ya todos ustedes saben, James Potter, Lily Evans, y Sirius Black, han vuelto de la muerte, en consecuencia de mi duelo con Potter" – dijo con odio Voldemort

Los mortífagos se estremecieron al escuchar el tono de voz que estaba utilizando su señor.

Realmente sentían lástima por Potter….cuando se tuviera que efrentar al Señor Oscuro

"Debemos hacer que Potter vuelva a caer, que este frágil de nuevo, y ahí aprovechar para recultarlo en nuestro ejército, que esté tan débil que no se pueda resistir" – dijo Voldemort pensativo…

Muchos de los mortífagos parecían divertidos con esta idea, de hecho, los que más ansiosos estaban por llevarla a cabo eran Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy

"Señor" – dijo Lucius esperando permiso para continuar

"Si Lucius, prosigue" – dijo Voldemort

"Estaba pensando que el ataque debería realizarse en Halloween" – dijo Lucius

Voldemort lo miro y sonrió

"Muy astuto Lucius, muy astuto. No por nada eres uno de mis mejores mortífagos"

Lucius sonrió, y luego habló nuevamente

"Potter ya debería saber que aunque haya ganado una batalla, eso no significa que haya ganado la guerra" – dijo siseante

"Excelente Lucius" – dijo Voldemort nuevamente, y luego miró al resto de sus mortífagos – "Y que hay de ustedes? Inútiles! Acaso es Lucius el único que realmente merece ser mi vasallo?" – preguntó friamente

Los mortífagos temblaron, y se encogieron de solo imaginar la ira de Lord Voldemort, pero Bellatrix se puso de pie y se adelantó…

"Mi señor"

"Prosigue Bella"

"Deberíamos hacer un ataque a gran escala, en Hogwarts, durante Halloween. Potter no soportaría la culpa" – dijo Bellatrix mientras hacía una reverencia

"Excelente" – dijo sonriendo y luego soltó una risa maléfica…-"Y ahora, imbéciles, siguen pensando para mi!" – gritó Voldemort

* * *

En el Despacho, se había formado un silencio muy incómodo, que fue roto por Remus… 

"Harry, por qué no empiezas a contar los sucesos de tu primer año?" – preguntó dulcemente Moony

"Si, claro" – dijo Harry sin emoción –" Cuando llegue a Hogwarts conocí a mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Con Ron nos hicimos amigos en el tren, pero con Herms…fue una casualidad…mejor dicho fue después de que la salvaramos del troll" – dijo más para él que para el resto – "Eramos solo niños…después de eso cambió todo…aunque no lo hayan visto" – murmuró Harry nuevamente para él…

James, Lily y Sirius lo miraron confundidos.

El único que sabía de lo que estaba hablando era Remus. Cuando Albus lo contrató para enseñar en Hogwarts, habían mantenido un larga charla sobre Harry, y habían sacado a relucir…su espectaculares cierres de año.

"Como iba diciendo, ese año, entre en el equipo de Quidditch, soy buscador…" dijo Harry esperando una reacción de James

"En Primer año? Pero eso esta prohibido!" – exclamó James, tal y como Harry estaba esperando que hiciera

"Si, lo se. Soy el buscador mas jóven en un siglo…" – dijo Harry

"Y realmente es excelente" – dijo Moony

" Me atrevería a decir que mejor que tú Prongs" – dijo Sirius con orgullo

Harry sonrió, pero rápidamente se acordó que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas para relatar

"Volviendo a mi primer año, unos meses más tarde descubrimos que Voldemort estaba buscando la piedra filosofal, y que se la quería robar. Quirrel que era nuestro profesor de DCAO, estaba poseído por Voldemort, en realidad, compartían el cuerpo, realmente asqueroso" – dijo Harry recordando la imagen de Quirrel sacandose el turbante – "Como sea, Dumbledore había sido engañado y se encontraba en el Ministerio, asi que con Ron, y Hermione fuimos a recuperar la piedra. Ron pasó el juego de ajedrez, Herms fue la lógica, y yo, me enfrente a Voldemort"

* * *

Cuando dijo esto se quedaron todos en silencio, y se pudieron escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los ocupantes de la habitación. 

"Te enfrentaste con Voldemort a los 11 años?" – preguntó James, en estado de shock

"Todavía no tenía cuerpo propio, pero sí" – fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Se acordaba perfectamente como había sido su duelo, pero no tenía ganas de relatarles, todo lo que había pasado

"Como sea, luego de que terminó el colegio, volví con los Dursley, y luego volví aquí a Hogwarts, claro que no volví por tren" – dijo Harry sonriendo

"Que quieres decir?" – preguntó Lily preocupada

"Bueno, por alguna extraña razón, con mi amigo Ron no pudimos pasar las barreras de la estación King Cross, asi que al ver que no habíamos podido ingresar al andén 9 y 3/4 , tomamos el Ford Anglia de su padre prestado, y volamos hacia Hogwarts" – dijo Harry sonriente

"Increíble!" – dijo James

"James, como puedes decir eso? Se podría haber lastimado!" – lo regañó Lily

James le hizo caso omiso a su mujer, y miró a sus dos amigos

"Por qué no se nos ocurrió a nosotros hacer eso? Una entrada magnífica"

Harry sonrió

"Si, si fue excelente. El año pasó tranquilo hasta que un día en el club de duelo, me di cuenta de que hablaba pársel y debido a que la camara de los secretos había sido abierta, los estudiantes estaban siendo atacados. Todo el colegio pensó que yo era el Heredero de Slytherin, y que yo era el culpable. Fue bastante molesto por unos meses. Un tiempo después el basílico petrificó a Hermione, y luego Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, fue raptada y llevada a las profundidades de la camara, como es logico, la fuimos a buscar. Allí tuve que matar a un basílico, es un animal enorme debo añadir, y luego claró está tuve que luchar contra Tom Riddle. Justo cuando había llegado mi final, ya que el basílica me había mordido, llegó Fawkes, y me curó" – dijo Harry todo de corrido

"P…p…peleaste con un basílico?" – dijo Lily

"Si" – dijo Harry

"Y hablas pársel" – dijo James

"Si" - dijo Harry – "Dejenme mostrárles"

Harry sacó su varita

"Serpensortia"

Una gran serpiente apareció enfrente de Harry. Lily retrocedió con miedo, James en cambio se quedó mirando

* * *

Harry miró a la serpiente y comenzó a hablar… 

_"Buenos dias, mi nombre es Harry Potter"_

_"Buenos dias hablante"_

_"Me harías el favor de saludar a aquellas personas"_

_"A las que estan paradas?"_

_"Si"_

_"No hay problema_" – diciendo eso la serpiente, hizo una reverencia frente a cada una de las personas

_"Muchas gracias"_

_"No hay de que hablante"_

* * *

Harry tomó nuevamente su varita 

"Evanesco" – dijo haciendo un leve movimiento

"Eso…eso…eso…fue….increible" – dijo James en shock

"realmente" – dijo Sirius suspirando

"Como sea" – dijo Harry – "Ese fue mi segundo año"

"Y que hay de tercer año?" – preguntó Lily asustada ya de lo que podía haber pasado en la vida de su pequeño hijo…

Harry sonrió

"Pues de hecho en tercer año conocí a Sirius, claro que creía que él me quería matar, pero lo conocí igual" – dijo sonriendo

"Eso no fue mi culpa" – dijo Sirius inocentemente

"No claro, que no" – dijo Harry sin prestarle atención – "Ese año no me enfrente con Voldemort" – aclaró Harry

Remus lo miró. No, no se había enfrentado con Voldemort pero si con un centenar de dementores.

"No, es verdad, pero si le salvaste la vida a Padfoot Harry" – dijo Moony – "Luchaste contra más de 100 dementores"

"Si, es verdad" – reconoció Harry

"Y es verdad que tu patronus soy yo, Harry?" - preguntó James exitado

Harry solo sonrió...

* * *

Sirius se removió incómodo en la silla, ahora llegaba el peor año de todos…el cuarto año de Harry… 

"En…en…en…en cuarto año se realizo el torneo de los tres magos. Yo fui elegido como el cuarto campeón" – dijo Harry esperando que sus palabras tuvieran efecto.

Lo que consiguió fue que sus padres casi sufran un infarto

"La primera prueba estuvo bien, tuve que burlar a un dragón, fue divertido, la segunda prueba fue rescatar a unos rehenes que estaban en el lago, y la tercer prueba…bueno, la tercer prueba…fue….fue…un…laberinto" – dijo Harry

"Pequeñajo, quieres tomar algo de aire antes de seguir?" preguntó Moony cariñosamente

Harry negó con la cabeza pero no habló

"Harry no es necesario que hagamos esto" – dijo Sirius

Harry, lo miró pero negó nuevamente, y tomó aire

"En el laberinto las cosas estaban yendo bien, hasta que con Cedric, que era el otro campeón de Hogwarts, llegamos a la copa. Decidimos que la tomaríamos los dos, y que sería la victoria de Hogwarts. En cuanto tocamos la copa fuimos trasladados a un cementerio. Allí, Pettigrew..m…m…m…..mató a Cedric" – terminó diciendo Harry en un susurro

"Harry, cariño, no es necesario que hagamos esto" – dijo Sirius viendo el estado en el que se había puesto Harry

Harry hizo caso omiso a Sirius, y volvió a tomar aire antes de seguir

"Luego…luego…luego de matarlo, me ató a la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y fui el invitado de honor en su renacimiento" – terminó de decir Harry – "Luego de eso…nos enfrentamos a duelo, y bueno, yo volvi a sobrevivir" – dijo

Sus padres se habían quedado en silencio. Su hijo se había enfrentado más veces que ellos a Voldemort por su cuenta, y había sobrevivido en todas.

Era increíble, pero lo que realmente les preocupaba era la salud mental de sus hijos…

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo, Harry comenzó a hablar de nuevo…

"En quinto año…en…q…q…uin….t…o……Lo, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer esto" – dijo Harry antes de levantarse del sillón e irse del despacho

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" – lo llamó Sirius 

Remus, sabía que esto podía pasar, así que le puso una mano a Sirius en el hombro para tranquilizarlo…

"Dejalo Padfoot"

"Pero…pero…pero…que…que le pasa?

"Se siente culpable de tu muerte Sirius"

"Maldición"

James y Lily que se habían quedado escuchando la conversación preguntaron que había pasado…

Entre Remus y Sirius les contaron todo lo que había pasado, y luego Moony contó como habían pasado ese verano, todo lo que había sucedido y por qué Harry había reaccionado así.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar, ya era realmente tarde, y decidieron irse a acostar todos…esperando que todo se solucionara…..

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdon que tarde tanto en actualizar.**

**Prometo que no va a volver a pasar...**

**Simplemente no sabía que poner en la charla con sus padres...**

**Ahora...alguien sabe lo que es un Beta Reader? porq leo un monton de Fics en ingles y no tengo ni la menor idea de que es eso...**

**Y otra cosa chicos please...denme algunas ideas para los próximos capitulos!**

**Gracias x todo!**

**Barby**


	14. La Orden de la Luz

**_Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final_**

**_La Orden de la Luz_**

Algunas semanas habían transcurrido ya desde el juicio a los Potter y a Sirius. Las clases en Hogwarts volvían a ser normales, o tan normales como podían ser. Los alumnos disfrutaban de hermosas tardes a orillas del lago, entretenidos con el calamar gigante que salía a tomar sol.

Harry, por su parte, se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que sus padres y padrino estuvieran vivos, con él, aunque había hecho todo lo posible por evitar hablar con Sirius.

Simplemente no sabía como reaccionar. Dijeran lo que dijeran él seguía sintiendo que la "muerte" de Sirius era su responsabilidad.

Sirius y James habían asumido el puesto de profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y compartían el puesto con Remus.

Esas clases eran las mejores que había tenido Hogwarts en años. Los Merodeadores se complementaban increíblemente, y todos parecían satisfechos con sus clases.

Lily por su parte había asumido el puesto de Profesora de Encantamientos para los cursos inferiores (1.2.3. y 4 año) ya que el Profesor Flitwick se especializaba en darles clases a los cursos más avanzados.

Afuera de la seguridad ofrecida por Hogwarts la guerra que se desataba era cada vez peor. Cada día los ataques eran mas crueles y de mayor escala.

Por esta razón el trío dorado había llegado a una conclusión. En su opinión la actuación de la Orden del Fénix durante esta guerra era totalmente ineficaz, por lo tanto habían decidido que junto con todos los miembros confiables del ED crearían una nueva Orden.

La Orden de la Luz.

Claro está que tendrían que tener extremo cuidado ya que eran vigilados por tres frentes: El Ministerio; Los Mortífagos, y Dumbledore.

Ron, Hermione, y Harry se encontraban en el Gran Comedor haciendo los últimos arreglos para la reunión de esa noche.

"Está todo preparado?" – preguntaba una Hermione muy nerviosa

"Si Herms" – contestó Ron en un intento de calmar a la castaña

"Se dan cuenta de que estamos dando un paso enorme?" – volvía a decir Herms

"Hermione por favor, tranquilízate o van a sospechar algo. Tenemos que tener la mente fría en todo momento o el plan va a fracasar, por favor" – dijo Harry casi rogándole a su amiga

En la mesa alta, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore miraban con mucha atención al trío dorado.

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas como todas las mañanas y curiosamente la mayoría aterrizaron frente a los miembros del ED aunque también había lechuzas dirigidas para algunos Slytherins, y algunos jóvenes de otras casas.

Las cartas decían lo siguiente:

_"Ha llegado el tiempo de elegir. Hoy es el día. Piensa con mucho cuidado tu decisión, porque con ella marcarás tu destino._

_Hoy a la noche empezaremos nuestra lucha contra el lado Oscuro. Mientras más seamos, más eficientes seremos._

_Las casas se deben unir, si el mal queremos destruir._

_Si tienes alguna duda comunícate con alguien que también haya recibido la carta y te aclararan tus dudas._

_El consejo"_

Los miembros del ED que habían recibido las cartas miraron al trío y asintieron disimuladamente. Ya todo estaba preparado. Solo hacía falta esperar que no se enterara nadie que no debiera.

El día no pasó tan rápido como los chicos hubieran deseado.

La mañana la empezaron con pociones doble con Slytherin. La diferencia de este año con los anteriores es que Harry de hecho sabía a la perfección las pociones, al igual que Ron, y que eso parecía enfurecer a Snape.

Snape estaba tan furioso que les empezó a hacer preguntas sobre cosas que no se estudiaban ni siquiera en séptimo año.

"Potter, como haces para neutralizar la poción matalobos?" – preguntó Snape con una sonrisa irónica

"Con Belladona, Señor" – dijo Harry muy tranquilamente

Nadie en esa clase además de Ron, Hermione y el mismísimo Snape sabían esa respuesta, por lo que estaban todos asombrados al ver que Snape no había empezado a descontar puntos de Gryffindor.

En cambio se las agarró con Ron.

"Weasley que ocurriría si no agrego la cantidad exactas de patas de araña a la poción paralizante?"

"Podría causar una parálisis de por vida, Profesor" – contestó Ron con la misma tranquilidad de Harry

El ciclo de la clase siguió exactamente igual, con Harry, Hermione y Ron contestando correctamente a todas las preguntas que se les hacían.

Luego de Pociones tuvieron transformaciones. Esa clase pasó bastante rápido, ya que estaban viendo en detalle la transformación en animagos.

Si bien Harry ya era un animago, y tenía múltiples formas, Ron y Hermione lo intentarían esa misma noche luego de la reunión.

Ya habían completado toda la teoría. Ahora era hora de ponerlo a la práctica.

Luego de eso podrían ser "The New Marauders" realmente.

Durante el almuerzo planearon los últimos detalles, y luego fueron a sus clases.

* * *

Esa noche en la cena, estaban todos más tranquilos, y en silencio, de lo habitual. No sólo el trío dorado, sino todos los que había recibido la carta.

Esto no pasó desapercibido ni por Dumbledore, ni por Remus, Sirius, James o Lily.

Se notaba la tensión en el aire.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabían que era.

No lo podían descifrar.

"Que estarán planeando?" – preguntó Sirius incapaz de contenerse

" No lo se, pero parece bueno" – dijo James mientras se retorcía las manos.

"Bueno en que sentido?" – preguntó Lily preocupada

"En que lo tienen demasiado organizado. Están haciendo algo que va en contra de todas las normas. Esta todo medido. Las cartas de hoy a la mañana, la tranquilidad que hay ahora…" – contestó Moony

"Exactamente!" – contestó Sirius

"Y dudo que nos cuenten" – dijo James

"Y que piensas hacer?" – dijo Lily

"Quizás sea una buena idea que los sigamos" – sugirió James…

"No lo sé Prongs. Harry se decepcionaría si se enterara" – dijo Moony

"Pero no tendría por qué enterarse…o si?" – preguntó Padfoot, poniendo las caras de cachorro que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver en Harry

"Supongo que no" – dijo Moony resignado

* * *

En otra parte de Inglaterra, en la Mansión Riddle se encontraban Voldemort y sus vasallos organizando el plan para atacar Hogwarts durante Halloween en un intento de hundir a Harry. Para eso faltaban unas 5 semanas…

"Los gigantes se han unido a nosotros, My Lord" – dijo Lucius Malfoy

"Excelente" – contestó fríamente Voldemort – "Pidieron algo a cambio?"

"Solo poder causar destrozos, Sir"

"Perfecto. Nos serán muy útiles en el ataque al Castillo" – dijo Voldemort sonriendo

La verdad es que esa alianza era muy peligrosa. Que los Gigantes se hubieran unido a Voldemort y no al lado de la luz, era un retroceso enorme…

Los destrozos que podían causar los gigantes no eran comparados con ninguna otra raza o especie…

Amaban la destrucción, y la mayoría de las comunidades de gigantes vivían recluidos en las montañas, esperando su oportunidad de poder ver el mundo que les esperaba…

Debido a los prejuicios que tiene la raza humana, se habían recluido en las montañas, y odiaban a la raza humana. Se querían vengar por haberlos excluido de la sociedad…y esta era su oportunidad…

"Que hay de los centauros?" – prosiguió interrogando Voldemort.

"Esos malditos caballos solo se interesan por si Marte esta brillando o no, My Lord" – dijo Mcnair

"Eso significa que rechazaron nuestra oferta" – dijo Voldemort maléficamente

"Sir, esas cosas no se aliarían con nadie que no fuera un psicótico de Marte" – volvió a decir Mcnair

"Ya nos vengaremos. Les haremos ver que si no están con nosotros, no están con nadie… y eso durante la guerra significa la muerte" – dijo Voldemort lanzando una risa que era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera…

" Y las Acromantulas?"

"Algunas se han unido a nosotros, aunque la mayoría no. La mayor colonia, y de la que todos dependen es la que está ubicada en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, Señor" – dijo Rookwood.

"También tendremos que hacerles ver el poder que poseemos a ellos, entonces" – concluyó Voldemort

* * *

Nuevamente en el Castillo, el Gran Comedor se iba vaciando lentamente.

Los seleccionados por el "Consejo" se dirigían hacia la sala de los Menesteres, mientras el resto del colegio se dirigía a sus Salas Comunes.

Harry, Hermione, y Ron, ya se encontraban ahí, terminando de preparar el salón.

El aspecto que tenía la sala de los menesteres ese día era el de una sala común, con la diferencia que tenía los escudos de las cuatro casas colgados de las paredes. Las paredes estaban pintadas cada una con los colores representativos de las diferentes casas.

Había muchos sillones, para todas las personas que estaban esperadas, y estaban ubicados en circulo, así todos podrían hablar, y mirarse a los ojos.

En la pared central había un escudo, que sería el representativo de la Orden de la Luz, que consistía en un fénix, que estaba rodeado por una serpiente, un león, un hurón y un aguila, representando así a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

El salón también contaba con un hogar que le daba un aspecto muy cálido a la sala.

Cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las nueve de la noche, la puerta de la sala se abrió y empezaron a ingresar todos los seleccionados.

Primero entraron Neville, Dean, Seamus, y Lavender, seguidos de cerca por Parvati y Padma Patil con Cho. A continuación aparecieron Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonson, Colin y Dennos Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones, Y Hannah Abbott. Luego entraron Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot. Por último ingresaron Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred y George, y para sorpresa de todos, ingresaron algunos Slytherins, que eran llamados Blase Zabini, Morag MacDougal, Arise Moon, y Sally – Anne Perks.

Aunque había personas que ya no pertenecían a Hogwarts, el Consejo, que estaba formado por Hermione, Harry y Ron, decidió que eran valiosas y que las querían tener en la Orden, y es por eso que fueron convocadas. Junto con sus cartas les enviaron unos trasladadores, que los llevarían a las nueve en punto a la sala de los menesteres, que es donde se realizaría la reunión.

Cuando ya habían ingresado todos y estaban acomodados, Harry se levantó y sonrió.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo integrantes del ED, y los que no formaron parte del ED, bienvenidos por primera vez" – dijo sonriente – "La razón por la que hemos enviado esas cartas, y por la que los convocamos es muy simple: Creemos que es hora de que empecemos a tomar nuestro lugar en esta guerra" –dijo Harry y espero que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales todos se calmaron, él continuó hablando…

" Todos sabemos que a los ojos de Dumbledore, y de nuestras familias, siempre seremos niños, y que no nos dejarán luchar, pero también sabemos que esta guerra es nuestra. Sabemos que no existen soluciones mágicas para acabar con Voldemort, y que tendremos que hacerlo entre todos, porque sino la lucha estará perdida"

Todos lo miraban porque realmente no entendían a donde quería llegar, si bien compartían todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo que les estamos proponiendo es armar una Orden. Un frente de batalla. Un frente contra el mal. Parecido a lo que fue el año pasado el ED, pero diferente a la vez. Les estamos proponiendo que nos entrenemos, pero esta vez no para pasar unos exámenes, sino para ganar batallas, les estamos proponiendo que hagamos alianzas con otras especies, y que recolectemos información, les estamos proponiendo que de una vez por todas, le demostremos al resto del mundo que no somos niños"

Ahora todos lo estaban mirando con la boca abierta. Sabían que tenían algo así entre manos, pero nunca se imaginaron eso…

"No estamos diciendo que vamos a ir en contra de Dumbledore, pero si en contra del Ministerio, hasta que Fudge no sea removido de su cargo. Estamos del mismo lado que Dumbledore, pero simplemente tenemos otras ideas y otros medios…" – dijo tranquilamente Harry, y luego se sentó…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione fue la que tomó la palabra…

"Necesitamos una respuesta, una confirmación de si están con nosotros. Debemos empezar a entrenar lo más pronto posible…tenemos la sospecha de que durante Halloween pasará algo, y queremos y debemos estar preparados para esa fecha"

"Los necesitamos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, y es por eso que fueron convocados" – dijo Ron

Luego de unos minutos el silencio se rompió

"Nosotros estamos adentro" – dijeron Fred y George a la vez

"Si, yo también" – dijo Neville

"Cuenten conmigo" – dijo Hanna Abbott

"Si" – dijo Susan Bones

Y así uno a uno fue aceptando ser parte de la Orden de la Luz. Este era el primer paso que tenían que dar. El más importante. La formación de la Orden…

Había ido todo en perfecto control hasta que llego el turno de los Slytherins….

"Para ganar la guerra nos debemos unir, es necesario dejar a un lado las diferencias entre las casas, y aceptar que estamos luchando todos contra un enemigo en común: Voldemort. Es por eso que hoy aquí se encuentran algunos Slytherins, que le son leales a Dumbledore, por lo que sabemos" – aclaró Harry a los integrantes del ED y luego se volvió a Arise Moon – " Que dicen ustedes? Están con nosotros?"

Arise miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron, dándole la confirmación, así que miró y Harry nuevamente y contestó muy segura de si misma

"Si, lo haremos"

"Excelente" – dijo Harry sonriente – "Así damos por fundada la Orden de la Luz"

* * *

En un rincón de la sala de los Menesteres, y cubiertos por una capa de invisibilidad se encontraban Sirius, James, Lily y Remus.

No podían dar crédito a sus oídos de lo que estaban escuchando.

Cuando habían dicho de seguirlos es porque pensaron que iban a hacer alguna broma, no pensaron que de hecho iban a formar una Orden para que trabajar y cooperara con la Orden del Fénix, conformada por alumnos y ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

Aunque un poco peligrosa, les parecía una excelente idea. Se tenían que entrenar, porque en una batalla con mortífagos no iba a importar que fueran solo niños, y Harry era la prueba de ello.

" Es increíble que estén haciendo esto" – decía Sirius excitado

"Si, no lo hubiera imaginado" – dijo James

"No es tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado formaron el ED" – dijo Remus

"Si, pero ahora formaron una Orden" – dijo Lily

"Y realmente es lo mejor que pudieron hacer" – dijo Sirius

" Es hora de que los dejen de tratar como niños. Al hacer eso estamos perdiendo todos. No son niños, y tienen que estar preparados. Pero nuestra idiotez los ha llevado al extremo de tener que entrenarse solos, y de tener que crear una Orden para hacer ellos las investigaciones y averiguaciones que los competen, ya que nosotros no les damos información necesaria para su seguridad" – dijo Remus

" No lo había pensado de esa manera" – dijo Lily

"Lo que no entiendo es quien los va a entrenar" – dijo James

"Harry lo hará. El está más capacitado de lo que todos creen" – dijo Remus

"Además cuentan con ex alumnos que podrán conseguir todo el material que necesiten, y con los que se podrán reunir en Hogsmeade sin problemas a ser vistos" – apuntó Sirius

"Pero no es peligroso que se reúnan aquí? – preguntó James – "Quiero decir, que si viene Dumbledore?"

"No creo que se vayan a reunir aquí. Esta fue la reunión inicial. Pero el trío aprendió de sus errores pasados, y seguramente ya tienen otro lugar para entrenar y todo. Esto lo vienen planeando hace mucho tiempo ya. Se nota" – dijo Remus

"Esto tan orgullosa" – dijo Lily

"Si Dumbledore se llega a enterar me encargo de matar a alguien" – dijo Sirius, en defensa de su ahijado

"No te preocupes Padfoot" – aseguró Remus – "No podría traicionar a Harry así"

"Hablando de Harry, alguien sabe si sigue teniendo visiones?" – preguntó James

"Ya ha dominado la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, pero seguramente sigue experimentando los sentimientos de Voldemort, y los efectos de las maldiciones a través de la cicatriz" – dijo Remus

"Gracias a Merlín, que es un chico fuerte" – acertó Sirius.

* * *

Una vez que ya todos estaban dentro de la Orden de la Luz, Harry se levantó nuevamente y empezó a decir los planes que habían hecho.

"Katie, Angelina, Fred, George" – dijo Harry mirándolos – "Vamos a necesitar que ustedes nos mantengan informados sobre la situación afuera de Hogwarts. Creemos que las noticias están restringidas, y ustedes" – dijo mirando a los gemelos – "saben muy bien que si Dumbledore quiere puede guardar secretos"

Y los gemelos lo sabían muy bien. Con todo eso de la profecía y de la Orden del Fénix, habían descubierto una faceta de la personalidad de Dumbledore que no conocían: Su parte Slytherin.

"Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tendrán que hacer investigaciones en la Biblioteca sobre hechizos, pociones, encantamientos, y sobre todo artes Oscuras. Sabemos que los mortífagos no nos atacaran con un expelliarmus" – dijo Harry

"Estamos en eso"- dijo Cho

"Si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme, yo se algo de Artes Oscuras. Estuve estudiando en el verano"

"Excelente" – dijo Luna ensoñadoramente

"Y nosotros que hacemos Harry?" – preguntó Dean

"Slytherin y Gryffindor se encargarán de hacer las tácticas para las batallas" – concluyó el niño dorado de Gryffindor – "Alguna objeción?"

"No, ninguna" – dijo Susan Bones – "Pero quien nos va a entrenar?"

"Yo, por eso no se preocupen" – respondió Harry

"Necesitamos que todos hagan en sus respectivas casas trabajo de inteligencia" – dijo Hermione

"Identifiquen a los posibles mortífagos, y a los que apoyan a la luz, y traigan un informe. Así podremos saber a quien agregar a la Orden" – dijo Ron

Ante esto todos asintieron y aceptaron todas las cosas que se habían dicho…

"El mecanismo ha cambiado. Este año no nos manejaremos más por las monedas. Les entregaremos a cada uno de ustedes un reloj. Si bien a la vista de los demás parecerá un reloj común, nosotros nos podremos enviar mensajes entre nosotros, y en el caso de que alguno este en peligro, el reloj se empezará a calentar y se pondrá azul. La fecha y el día de las reuniones se comunicarán a través del reloj también" – explicó Harry

"Ya pueden irse" – anunció Hermione

Harry se despidió de todos menos de Katie, Angelina, Fred, George y Susan.

"Chicos, yo sé que sus padres, y tu tía Susan, están muy bien posicionados en el Ministerio. Necesitamos saber que está pasando en el Ministerio, y como está la situación. Piensan que podrán conseguir información que nos sea útil?"

"Si, no te preocupes" – dijo Susan sonriente

"Si socio" – contestó Fred

"Este año nos dicen más cosas" – dijo George

"Lo pasaremos todo a un informe" – dijeron Katie y Angelina a la vez

Luego de eso, se fueron todos y solo quedó ahí el trío dorado.

"Bueno eso fue bastante bien" – comentó Harry

"Si, mejor de lo que esperaba" – aseguró Ron

"Están listos para transformarse?" – preguntó Harry contento

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

"Concéntrense y visualicen el animal que son" – empezó diciendo Harry con voz tranquila – "Luego dejen a su cuerpo hacer el trabajo, pero siempre visualizando su forma animaga"

Al cabo de unos minutos había un hermoso unicornio en lugar de Hermione, y un gran puma en lugar de Ron. Harry también se había transformado y había optado por su forma de pantera negra.

Los tres estuvieron un rato jugando entre sí, sin saber que estaban siendo observados.

"Es increíble que hayan aprendido en menos de dos meses" – comentaba Lily

"Van a ser peores que nosotros!"- exclamó Sirius

"Apuesto a que si" – declaró James

"En solo dos meses se hicieron animagos, entrenaron un poco, y crearon una Orden para luchar contra Voldemort…..no creí que fuera humanamente posible eso" – dijo Moony

"Mañana van a estar muy cansados" – dijo Lily preocupada

"Amor no te preocupes, van a sobrevivir" – dijo James abrazándola.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a sus formas humanas, estaban fascinados.

"Eso fue espectacular"

"Grandioso"

"Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Mañana Ron, ahora vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que elegir al nuevo capitán de Quidditch" – dijo Harry

"Querrás decir, que te tenemos que declarar Capitán"

"Lo que sea"

* * *

Al otro día, cuando se levantaron estaban demasiado cansados, y solo querían irse a dormir nuevamente pero todos tenían que hacer cosas, además de asistir a clases.

Si bien la Orden había sido formada con éxito, había que empezar a hacer cosas, buscar información, planificar, etc.

Los chicos se levantaron, fueron a desayunar, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de encantamientos, donde estaban haciendo un repaso de todos los encantamientos vistos hasta el momento.

"Wingardium Leviosa" – decía Ron mientras hacía volar una pluma

"Excelente Ron. Era hora de que aprendieras a decir correctamente el conjuro" – exclamó Hermione

"Si en sexto año no sabías hacer ese conjuro, era una pérdida de tiempo que vinieras a Hogwarts" – dijo Harry entre risas, lo que valió que también Ron y Hermione se empezaran a reir.

El día pasó bastante rápido y a la tarde cuando ya todas las clases habían terminado, Harry, ron, y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall para elegir al nuevo capitán.

Solo quedaban ellos tres. Tenían que reconstruir un equipo de Quidditch completo. Eso iba a ser un desafío.

Cuando llegaron Mcgonagall ya los estaba esperando.

"Pasen y tomen asiento" – les dijo al verlos.

Los chicos pasaron y se sentaron.

"Lo que deben hacer es anotar en un papel quien creen que debe ser el Capitán. En el caso de que haya empate yo tengo dos cartas recomendándome un capitán. Una de Oliver Wood, y otra de Katie Bell".

Los chicos asintieron, y garabatearon en un pedazo de pergamino el nombre de la persona que quería que fuera capitán.

Ron y Ginny habían votado por Harry, y Harry por Ron.

"Señor Potter felicidades, usted es el nuevo capitán de Quidditch"

"Gr…gracias" – dijo Harry sin poder creérselo todavía.

"Te lo merecías compañero" – dijo Ron

"Solo por curiosidad, a quien recomendaron Oliver y Katie?" – preguntó Ginny

"A Harry también" – contestó Mcgonagall

"Hasta luego profesora" – saludó Harry, y salieron del despacho.

* * *

**Se que estuve desaparecida por muchos meses, pero tuve muchisimos problemas personales, y aca en casa las cosas no andaban bien como para poder conectarme. Sin embargo el otro dia recibi un par de reviews que me alentaron a seguir. Saber que seguian esperando la historia despues de tanto tiempo. Yo la historia la segui escribiendo, asi que tengo un par de capitulos escritos. No se si voy a actualizar muy seguido porque no los quiero dejar esperando...**

**Hace mucho lei sobre una norma de Fan Fiction sobre que no podia contestar reviews, asi que perdonenme pero por las dudas no los contesto, Sin embargo les quiero agradecer a: _Saikai, Serenita Kou, Sakumino, Andy Yogima, Mikelodeon, Krasni, Degna, Roshi, Arcangel negro y miri._**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Arcangel Negro que fue el que me mando el review que hizo que yo volviera a publicar...muchas gracias y espero que te guste **

**Barby**


	15. Quidditch TryOuts

**Harry Potter: Sexto año y la Batalla Final**

**_Quidditch TryOuts_**

Cuando salieron del despacho de Mcgonagall, los chicos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde todos estaban estudiando o realizando tarea.

Al entrar, todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlos ya que sabían que habían ido a decidir el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

"Las pruebas se realizarán mañana a las 7 de la tarde" – anunció Harry antes de que nadie preguntara nada

"Pero eso no nos da tiempo para practicar" – se quejó un chico de segundo año

"Nosotros no hemos practicado en todo el verano" – saltó Ginny en defensa de Harry

"Si, pero en ustedes es diferente. Ustedes ya están en el equipo" – se siguió quejando

"Eso no tiene nada que ver…" – empezó a contestar Ginny, cuando Harry la tomó por la cintura y le susurró algo en el oído para calmarla.

"Mañana se harán las pruebas, y no habrá cambio de días. Si queremos seguir ganándole a Slytherin, nos tenemos que poner a entrenar cuanto antes. El primer partido es contra Slytherin justamente y es el 31 de Octubre. Esta claro?" – terminó diciendo Harry

"Si" – fue el murmullo general de la sala.

* * *

Cuando todos ya habían vuelto a sus cosas, Harry se acercó con Ginny hacia donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Neville. 

"Por qué no vamos a la Biblioteca y empezamos con las investigaciones? Hay que llamar a Luna también. Creo que todos merecemos estar en el consejo" – dijo en un susurro refiriéndose a la Orden de la Luz.

"Excelente idea" – dijo Ginny – "Que hay que empezar a buscar en la Biblioteca?"

"Yo empezaría con algunas pociones. Para hacerse invisible, o para después de las maldiciones. Sino, no aguantaremos una sesión completa de Cruciatus" – contestó Harry

"Sigues teniendo visiones" – dijo Hermione

"Si, es decir logro bloquear a Voldemort, pero las visiones siguen viniendo, y realmente me están matando" – dijo cansado

"Entonces es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes" – dijo Neville

Diciendo esto Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione Y Ginny salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron le pidieron al retrato de la entrada que llamara a Luna Lovegood.

Curiosamente cuando Luna salió y los vio no se sorprendió.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Luna" – dijo Ginny

"Queríamos saber si venías con nosotros a la Biblioteca?" – preguntó Harry

"Si vamos" – dijo Luna contenta

* * *

Cuando llegaron se pusieron en silencio a mirar diferentes libros. Había de todas las clases arriba de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando. 

Durante ese tiempo entraron profesores, y se sorprendieron al verlos trabajar con tanto entusiasmo. Pero los chicos estaban tan sumergidos en sus búsquedas que no los notaron.

Los chicos, menos Ginny y Luna, podían entrar a la sección restringida, ya que estaban en los años superiores. Así que aprovecharon para sacar libros de ahí.

Harry además estaba pensando en algo útil para el entrenamiento de Quidditch del otro día. Además de que no sabía como darle la noticia a sus padres y a Sirius.

Luego de buscar por un rato, Harry encontró algo que les sería útil, en un libro de pociones, que parecía que no lo había abierto nadie por al menos 10 años:

"_Poción para hacerse Invisible"_

_No es una poción compleja de realizar. Su efecto dura por dos horas. No es detectable, ni tampoco hay ningún hechizo para contrarrestar su efecto._

_Es una poción de magia antigua, que no se utiliza hace algunos milenios. Los magos ya se han olvidado de la importancia de la Magia Antigua._

A continuación estaba la lista de ingredientes que necesitarían para hacer la poción y decía que había que dejarlo en reposo por dos horas.

Harry al leer esto supo que esta era la poción que necesitaban, y el entrenamiento de Quidditch era la situación perfecta para probarla.

"Hey chicos, acá encontré algo" – empezó diciendo Harry – "Es una poción para hacerse invisible. No es para nada complicada"

"Genial Harry" – exclamó Hermione

"Estaba pensando que la podríamos probar mañana durante las pruebas de Quidditch para ver si funciona" – dijo pensativo Harry

"Buena idea, así nadie podrá saber quienes son los nuevos integrantes del equipo" – dijo Ron con entusiasmo

"Exactamente" – respondió Harry

"Bueno, entonces nosotros tres nos vamos a hacer la poción, vienes Neville?" – preguntó Hermione

"No, soy un desastre. Yo me quedo buscando algunas cosas aquí"

"Ok, cualquier cosa vamos a estar en el baño de Myrtle, Ginny" – dijo Harry

* * *

Y diciendo esto el trío dorado salió de la Biblioteca y se dirigió al baño que estaba en desuso. 

Allí se pusieron a hacer la poción. Necesitaban hacer mucha cantidad ya que no sabían cuantas personas iban a acudir.

Al cabo de una hora habían terminado, y ahora solo faltaba dejarlas reposar, así que decidieron ir al Gran Comedor.

Allí estuvieron comiendo y hablando entre ellos tranquilamente sobre las pruebas de Quidditch y sobre la poción, que era su única esperanza.

Además pensaban hacer algo especial para anunciarle al resto del colegio sobre la capitanía de Harry.

Estaban dispuestos a irse a la Sala Común a hacer tiempo mientras se terminaba la poción, cuando Sirius los llamó, seguido de James, Lily y Remus.

"Harry" – dijo Sirius dulcemente – "Hace mucho que no hablamos, por qué no vienen a nuestras habitaciones?" – preguntó con muchas ganas de que aceptaran.

Ron, Harry, y Hermione se miraron entre sí. Tenían ganas de ir, pero debían terminar la poción y armar la nueva aparición de "The New Marauders", así que no podían.

"Nos encantaría, de verdad que sí Padfoot, pero debemos terminar algunas cosas" – dijo Harry abatido

"Como cuales?" – preguntó Moony muy interesado

"Como las que ustedes harían" – contestó Harry misteriosamente

"Eso me da miedo, por qué tuvo que heredar tus genes James?" – preguntó Lily indignada

Harry sonrió

"No te preocupes mamá, no es nada malo" – dijo con tranquilidad – "al menos no lo de mañana" – les susurró a Ron y Herms, aunque James lo escuchó y sonrió.

"Realmente nos tenemos que ir" – dijo Hermione

"Si, lo lamentamos…pero…es por una causa justa" – dijo Ron solemnemente

"Si, para que los Slytherins aprendan una lección" – dijo Harry contento

"Bueno, cuídense, y no hagan nada peligroso" – dijo Lily, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno y un beso a Harry

"Adiós Hijo" – dijo James cuando lo abrazó

"Hasta luego Pequeñajo" – dijeron Moony y Sirius, y luego lo abrazaron.

* * *

Los chicos se fueron a la Sala Común a buscar la capa de invisibilidad y a buscar el mapa del merodeador. 

Luego se pusieron a hablar y a decidir como harían la presentación de Harry como capitán de Quidditch.

Decidieron que sería algo parecido a lo que había sido la primera vez, pero con un toque cómico.

Luego de eso, empezarían las bromas en serio contra los profesores, y alumnos por igual.

Deseaban ver a Malfoy y a Snape, con el pelo verde o cosas así.

Luego de terminar de arreglar eso, ya se había hecho la hora en que la poción estaría lista.

Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad, y después de corroborar el mapa, fueron hasta el baño de Myrtle.

Allí recogieron la poción, limpiaron todo y volvieron a la Sala Común a dormir unas horas.

* * *

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir más de dos horas. Tuvo una horrible visión en la que estuvo expuesto a la maldición Cruciatus por al menos una hora. 

Se sentía a morir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le ardían los huesos. Sentía que se le habían roto un par de costillas y le costaba respirar. Además había estado vomitando toda la noche.

Hacía mucho que no tenía una visión tan mala.

El resto de la noche pasó en tranquilidad, aunque Harry no se volvió a dormir, sino que se quedó estudiando, como lo había hecho a través del verano.

* * *

Cuando todos se levantaron, Harry ya estaba cambiado y preparado para ir a desayunar 

"Hola cariño" – le dijo Ginny dándole un beso

"Hola amor, Herms, Ron" – dijo a modo de saludo

"Te sientes bien Harry?" – preguntó Hermione

"Sobreviviré"

"Que pasó?" – preguntó Ginny

"Tuve una visión"

"Por qué no te quedas durmiendo hoy compañero?" –preguntó Ron

"No se preocupen. Voy a estar bien…vamos?"

"Si, me muero de hambre" – dijo Ron ansiosamente.

* * *

Y así finalizó esa conversación, y se fueron todos a desayunar. 

Harry realmente estaba mal. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía frío. Estaba temblando un poco, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien. Sus ojos que desde hacía unos meses mostraban vida, y estaban brillantes, ahora estaban apagados y llenos de dolor, aunque a la vez se veía determinación.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío. Era muy temprano todavía, así que solo había algunos profesores desayunando, entre los cuales estaban James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall.

Al parecer los chicos no fueron los únicos que notaron el malestar de Harry, porque desde la mesa alta los profesores empezaron a lanzar miradas preocupadas hacia el más joven de los Potter.

Harry por su parte hacía caso omiso a todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo y siguió caminando, hasta que estuvo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una hora más tarde cuando el Gran Comedor estaba lleno, y el trío dorado se estaba por ir, apareció en el medio del salón un gran escudo de Gryffindor, que estaba rodeado por un fénix, que representaba a Harry, un unicornio representando a Hermione, y un Puma representando a Ron.

Luego de unos segundos de que el escudo y las figuras brillaran, empezaron a aparecer unas frases a la vez que una voz las leía. Decían lo siguiente:

_**"The New Marauders quieren felicitar al Señor Harry Potter por ser el capitán de Quidditch más joven en la historia de Hogwarts. Asimismo les quieren recordar a todos los interesados que las pruebas de Quidditch se realizarán esta tarde a las siete.**_

_**Un aviso para las demás casas: No tratan de ir a ver el entrenamiento, sino quieren perder su tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por habernos escuchado**_

_**The New Marauders"**_

Después de esto el salón se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

En la mesa alta, James y Sirius, estaban shockeados por la noticia. Harry sabía que era el capitán y no había dicho nada!

La reacción de la gente frente a los New Marauders era muy buena….y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato los chicos se estaban levantando para irse, cuando una voz los hizo parar en seco. 

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER! Síganme por favor" – dijo Mcgonagall seriamente

"No hicimos nada todavía" – les susurro Harry al resto

"No, pero ya sospecha" – dijo Hermione

"Esto será interesante" – confesó Ron

Cuando llegaron al salón de transformaciones, Mcgonagall entró y cerró la puerta se volvió hacia ellos y los miró

"Que hicieron?"

"Nada profesora" – dijo Harry poniendo su mejor cara angelical

"Potter, que hicieron?" – dijo la profesora impacientemente

"No hicimos nada" – exclamó Ron

"Además profesora, hay chicos que esperan para entrar. Tenemos clase ahora con usted" – dijo Harry

Mcgonagall les lanzó una mirada como que claramente decía "Esto no termina así" , y luego abrió la puerta.

* * *

La clase de transformaciones pasó sin ningún incidente, al igual que la de CCM, y Aritmancia, materia que habían optado por tomar Harry y Ron. 

Cuando llego la hora de DCAO estaban los tres bastante nerviosos. Los merodeadores querrían explicaciones sobre la broma de esa mañana y también querrían hablar con Harry sobre su aspecto.

Cuando los profesores entraron, se hizo un silencio mortal en el salón.

"Hola chicos" – dijo James – "Hoy veremos el hechizo para combatir a los dementores"

"Muchos de ustedes ya lo saben hacer, porque el año pasado estudiaron defensa por su cuenta, sin embargo muy pocos lo llegan a dominar " – siguió Remus

"Es un hechizo muy complejo, que muy pocos magos dominan. Se requiere mucha destreza tanto física como mental" – dijo Sirius

"Es de extrema importancia que sepan como defenderse de los dementores, ya que como todos saben, son aliados de Voldemort, y la única forma de defendernos contra ellos es realizando el Patronus"

La clase siguió así un rato mientras Moony, Prongs y Padfoot explicaron todo sobre el efecto de los dementores en las personas, y sobre el Patronus.

Harry por su parte se sentía realmente mal, y no sabía si tendría las energías para realizar su Patronus, pero no dejaría ver a sus "familiares" sus debilidades.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron pasando al frente a hacer sus patronus.

Rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que ellos querían les llegó el turno de pasar a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

La primera fue Hermione

"Hermione, tu turno" – dijo James sonriéndole

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" – exclamó Hermione, y seguido un gran unicornio plateado salió de su varita (ya se que no es la forma original del libro, pero bueno, representa a su forma animaga)

"Excelente Hermione! 10 puntos para Gryffindor!" – exclamó Sirius contento

"Ron, tu turno" – dijo Remus

Mientras tanto Harry se sentía cada vez peor…y no quería hacer el Patronus, pero ya todos sabían que él lo podía hacer, así que lo tendría que hacer…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" – exclamó Ron, y un gran puma salio de su varita

"Impresionante Ron, otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!" – dijo James

"Harry, sos el último" – dijo Sirius contento

* * *

Harry se levantó con algo de dificultad aunque no lo demostró, solo Hermione lo notó y trató de persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera. 

"Harry no lo hagas"

"Lo tengo que hacer Herms, debo hacerlo"

"No lo resistirás"

"Ellos saben que puedo hacerlo Herms, si actué toda la mañana, puedo hacerlo ahora"

"Es una locura Harry"

Hermione y Harry estaban hablando en voz tan baja que nadie podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Sin embargo, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Ron sabían que no era nada bueno lo que estaba pasando, pero decidieron interrogar a Harry cuando terminara la clase.

Harry fue hacia el frente, y con una última mirada a Hermione, que lo estaba mirando con preocupación se concentró.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" – gritó Harry con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. De su varita salió en primer lugar el tan conocido ciervo, su protector, pero luego salieron otras dos formas, sus dos otros protectores, Moony y Padfoot, un lobo y un perro. Era increíble

"Eso fue impresionante Harry" – dijo James

"Son 10 puntos para Gryffindor" – dijo Moony que fue el primero que se recuperó del shock de ver un patronus con tres formas.

"Se pueden retirar, y practiquen el hechizo porque sabremos si no lo han hecho" – dijo Sirius

"Harry tu quédate" – le susurró James a Harry

* * *

Harry solo asintió y se fue a sentar en donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione 

Cuando Hermione iba a empezar a hablar, Harry dijo algo que la hizo callar

"Herms, voy a vomitar en cualquier momento, no empieces, por favor"

Justo en ese momento se acercaron Sirius, James y Remus.

"Chicos, les molesta dejarnos solos con Harry unos minutos? Hace mucho que no hablamos – dijo James simpáticamente

"Si claro" – dijo Ron inseguro

"Te esperamos en Runas Harry" – dijo Hermione

"Nos vemos" – les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione – "Entonces de que querían hablar?" – les preguntó a los profesores sin expresión alguna en su rostro

"De cómo te sentís mi amor, te ves muy mal" – dijo James preocupado

"Gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy bien realmente" – dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto

"No lo estas cariño" – dijo Sirius arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Harry y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

"Pasó algo durante la noche, y no estas bien. Vimos como estabas hoy a la mañana en el Gran Comedor, y vimos la discusión con Hermione hace un rato" – dijo Moony

"En serio, estoy bien" – aseguró Harry

Luego se levantó, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. Se empezó a marear más de lo que estaba, y se puso más pálido todavía. Si no se hubiera agarrado de la silla se hubiera caído, ya que sentía sus piernas como si tuvieran el Hechizo de piernas gelatina.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí, y luego a Harry quien parecía a punto de descomponerse

"Harry, cariño, que pasa?" – preguntó James preocupado y agarrandolo a Harry para sentarlo en el suelo antes de que se lastimara

"Voy…voy…voy a vomitar" – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry antes de doblarse en el suelo y empezar a vomitar.

James, Sirius y Remus se sentaron en el suelo junto a Harry, y esperaron a que terminara de vomitar.

* * *

James lo levantó con mucho cuidado, lo llevó a la oficina y lo acostó en un sillón. Sirius y Remus lo seguían preocupados. 

"Bebe, estas bien?" – preguntó James

"Si, no se preocupen"

"Cariño, que pasó? Por qué estas así? – preguntó Moony

"Es solo que no dormí bien, solo eso" – dijo Harry tratándose de levantar, pero una mano firme se lo impidió

"No te levantes todavía pequeñajo" – le dijo Sirius dulcemente

"Amor, cuanto duró la visión?" – preguntó James

"Una hora creo" dijo el pequeño Potter monotonamente

"Estuviste una hora bajo el Cruciatus?" – preguntó Sirius alterado

"Si" – dijo el adolescente cansado

"Bueno está decidido, te quedarás aquí por lo menos hasta mañana, y si estás en condiciones de volver a clases lo harás, pero si nosotros no lo consideramos así, te quedarás en cama" – aseguró James

"Después de las pruebas de Quidditch hago lo que quieran"

"Es un peligro que vayas Harry! Te podrías caer de la escoba" – exclamó Moony

"Si, pero tengo que hacerlas" – discutió Harry – "Miren, por qué no vienen conmigo y así se quedan tranquilos?" – preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro

"Como quieras, pero nos tienes que prometer que luego vendrás a nuestras habitaciones, y no te irás a la sala común de Gryffindor" – le avisó James

"Si como sea"

* * *

Unas horas más tarde se estaban dirigiendo al campo de Quidditch. Allí Harry se encontró con Ginny y Ron. Debían armar un equipo totalmente nuevo, los reemplazantes que habían estado la temporada anterior eran realmente desastrosos. 

Harry se veía menos cansado, pero seguía bastante pálido, y todavía Lily no se había enterado de nada. Cuando ya todos habían llegado Harry le entregó una poción a cada uno, quienes la tomaron sin preguntar nada y luego habló.

"Bienvenidos. Este año tenemos que armar un equipo completo, solo tenemos tres puestos ocupados. Quiero ganar la copa, queremos ganar la copa, así que si no están dispuestos a dejar la vida en el campo es mejor que se retiren…" – dijo Harry con seriedad

James, Remus y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron

"Todos aquellos que estén interesados en ser cazadores sigan a Ginny, que será la encargada de evaluarlos, los golpeadores sigan a Ron, si hay alguien que desea hacer las pruebas para ser de la reserva del equipo síganme a mi"

* * *

Cuando Harry dijo estas palabras todos se dispersaron. 

En el grupo que tenia que evaluar Ginny se encontraban entre otros Hermione, y Neville, mientras que en el de Ron estaban Dean y Seamus.

Seria increíble si quedaran todos los del sexto año de Gryffindor, seria increíble.

Por su parte Harry fue a ayudar a Ron ya que no había nadie que quisiera ser reserva.

"Lo que tienen que hacer es desviar la mayor cantidad de Bludgers posibles" – decía Ron

"Luego nosotros decidiremos quien fue el mejor, o la mejor"

Por su parte Ginny estaba con su grupo en el otro extremo de la cancha

"Lo que deben hacer es anotar la mayor cantidad de goles posibles" – dijo Ginny sonriendo – "Luego nosotros evaluaremos a los mejores"

* * *

Luego de dos horas, y de un difícil entrenamiento que había resultado ser las pruebas para el equipo de los Leones, finalmente bajaron a tierra firme, y Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a decidir quienes serian los integrantes. 

"Yo creo que quedan Herms y Neville. Son lo mejor que tenemos" – dijo Ginny decidida

"Yo he visto volar este verano a Herms, y realmente vuela espectacular" – dijo Ron sonriendo

"Tuvo al mejor maestro" – dijo Harry misteriosamente

"QUE? QUE DICES?" – dijo Ron shockeado

"Nada compañero" – dijo Harry estallando en carcajadas – "Pero volviendo al tema, yo creo que también Dean y Seamus tienen que estar"

"Se complementan tan bien como Fred y George" – decía la pelirroja

"Debo admitir que son buenos" – dijo el menor de los weasleys

"Excelente ya tenemos equipo" – dijo Harry

* * *

Los tres amigos empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro del campo donde estaban todos esperando las noticias. James, Sirius y Remus también estaban allí. 

Harry llegó, tomo aire, y empezó su discurso

"Realmente ha sido bastante difícil para nosotros decidirnos por quienes serian los nuevos integrantes del equipo. La mayoría de nosotros nos conocemos hace años" – dijo mirando a los de sexto, y quinto – "con otros no hablamos" – dijo esta vez mirando a los de segundo, tercero y cuarto – "Pero queremos que sepan que nada de eso ha influido en nuestra decisión" – Hizo una pausa dramática – "El equipo queda conformado por Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Ron y Yo. Felicitaciones a todos ustedes" – dijo mirando a los de sexto curso – "Y espero verlos el año que viene para las pruebas al resto. No digan quienes son los integrantes, ya que será una sorpresa del primer partido…" – y diciendo esto terminó su discurso

"Es increíble" – dijo Dean

"Si, somos todos de sexto" – esta vez fue Seamus

"Será fantástico" – dijo Neville

"Cuando se ira el efecto de la poción?" – pregunto Ginny

"En unos minutos" – dijo Hermione corroborando su reloj

En las gradas del campo de Quidditch, se encontraban personas del resto de las casas que querían saber como habían salido las pruebas de Gryffindor. Ninguno había tomado muy en cuenta el mensaje de los Marauders, y todos acudieron, pero lo mas extraño del caso, fue que Gryffindor nunca se presentó.

Los adultos que estaban esperando al más pequeño de los Potter se acercaron a Harry y sonrieron

"Bien hecho pequeñajo" – dijo Padfoot

"Estuvo genial cariño" – dijo James

"Gracias" – dijo Harry sonriendo

"Bueno, vamos Harry, dijimos que esta noche venias con nosotros" – dijo Moony seriamente

Harry solo asintió y empezó a seguir a los Merodeadores luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como Ron y Hermione llamaban su nombre…hasta que algo lo hizo parar en seco y se dio vuelta…

"HARRY!" – gritó Hermione como por 5 minutos, hasta que finalmente a Ron se le ocurrió algo

"SHADOW!" – dijo Ron refiriéndose a su nombre animago y ahí fue cuando Harry se dio vuelta

"Que pasa?" – dijo algo distraído

"Necesitamos mandar una carta a donde ya sabes pidiendo lo que ya sabes" – dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a mandar una carta al callejón Diagon a la librería para pedir unos libros en especial que necesitaban

"Hedwig llamaría demasiado la atención, la conocen demasiado" – dijo Harry bostezando – "Usen a Ares"

Ares, era un fénix blanco que Harry había adquirido durante el verano, solo había dos personas que sabían de el, Hermione y Ron…….

"Harry, solo responde a vos…" – dijo Hermione

"No te preocupes, cuando necesites enviar la carta solo di su nombre y aparecerá…"- Harry iba a seguir explicando pero James intervino

"No se de que hablan, pero Harry debe ir a descansar, y si sigues así mañana no iras a clases" – dijo mirándolo calculadoramente

"Llamen a Ares, va a responder tanto a mi como a ustedes" – dijo Harry bostezando y se alejo…

* * *

Cuando los tres merodeadores y Harry estaban ya por entrar a las habitaciones de los mismos, Sirius hizo la pregunta que los tenia intrigados…

"Shadow? Ares?" – dijo sonriendo solemnemente

"Shadow es un sobrenombre que me puso Ron, no se porque realmente" – dijo Harry inocentemente – "En referencia a Ares, es una mascota" – dijo evasivamente

"Que clase de mascota?".- preguntó James

"Un pajaro"

"Tenes otra lechuza?" - preguntó confundido James

"Ehh...no es una lechuza exactamente"

"Entonces que es" - preguntó Moony

"Un..f...fenix" - dijo Harry bostezando

Harry ya estaba bastante cansado, le había empezado a doler todo nuevamente, y al parecer Moony lo notó, porque dulcemente lo guió a su habitación (la de Harry) y lo acostó en la cama

"Duerme Cariño que lo necesitas" – dijo acostándose a su lado como tantas veces había hecho durante el verano

Harry sonrió débilmente y se sumergió en un profundo sueño………

"Tiene un Fénix?" – preguntó James…..

Nadie contesto…nadie lo sabia…..

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y como veran actualiza bastante rápido...pero es que ya lo tenia escrito ese capitulo! Estoy aprovechando los ratos libres que tengo del colegio...ahroa sip...voy a responder los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron!_**

**_Barby_**

**Serenita Kou:** Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ya te voy a agregar al MSN, y gracias por todo el apoyo. Su apoyo es el que me ayuda a seguir, en serio, muchas gracias, y espero que te guste el capitulo...

Krasni: jejeje, no me acordaba que Arise era tuya (ya lei tantos fics que estoy mareada) Espero que no te moleste , cualquier cosa avisame, y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Pedro:** Hola gracias por escribir nuevamente! Espero que te guste estecapitulo, al igual que todos los otros!

**Miri:** jaja, gracias! Ya vas a ver que ahora recien empieza la accion. Harry decidio que nadie va a manejar su vida...y esta decidido a cumplirlo...que pasara?

**Sanarita31:** Hola gracias por escribir, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y el apoyo de los merodeadores! Veo que te gustan jejeje...

**Mi**Me alegro que te haya gustado! Las formas de los merodeadores me encantan a mi tambien, aunque Harry tiene muchas formas jejeje...por ahorano hay nada de losNew Marauders, pero todo con tiempo xD

**Arcangel -Negro:** jajaja para ver el ataque a Hogwarts vas a tener que esperar creo que dos capitulos mas...pero te aseguro que va a ser muyyyy bueno...y ya quiero leer tu fic jajajaja...soy re obsesiva! Sobre mis problemas, fueron problemas con mis papas, como vos decis muy comunes, pero muy deprimentes...pero en fin, hablando de cosas mas alegres..me alegro que te haya gustado el chapter anterior. A mi personalmente este no me gusta mucho, pero el que viene tiene una charla entre Sirius y Harry, que se vienen negando hace mucho...Muchas gracias por todo

°°Hasta el chapter que viene°°


	16. A Serious Conversation

**SerenitaKou:** Gracias por el ofrecimiento Se que tarde en actualizar pero realmente estuve con problemas. Espero que te guste el chap

**Arcángel negro:** jajaja si fue gracioso eso, aunque verlo debe haber sido mas gracioso xD. Sobre si Harry debiera pasar mas tiempo con sus padres….es justamente lo que dijiste vos. En estos 15 años aprendió a ser muy independiente, se enfretó a Tommy Boy como 5 veces y no quiere depender de nadie, además tiene miedo de que si se acerca mucho a ellos les pueda pasar algo malo

**Pedro:** Bueno jaja, esas preguntas son respuestas que iras viendo a través del Fic. Pero solo te contesto esto: Entrenamiento de Verano

**Airam:** Buenoooo, gracias por tu review, me hiciste dar cuenta que faltaba especificar jeje, espero que te guste

**Miri:** No hay problema, gracias x mandar, y espero que te guste el capitulo

**Mai:** jajaja esa poción va a servir sobre todo para hacer bromas. Espero que te guste este capítulo

**Krasni:** Se que fue mucho tiempo! Pero es que entre problemas personales y estudios no tenia tiempo para nada. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Tommy Boy va a aparecer dentro de poco…aunque aca aparecen algunos Deat-eathers wanabbe

**Sanarita31:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias x escribirme

**Cote245:** Muchísimas graciassss! Se que tarde demasiado tiempo en actualizar, pero espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Personalmente es uno de los que mas me gustan

**Bronwynbm:** Gracias, espero que te guste

**KizeGorak:** Si, realmente los lobos blancos son animales magistrales. Son hermosos. Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Elementh Reload:** Gracias! Espero que te guste

**Andy Yogima: **No te preocupes. Yo tambien estuve con estudios y millones de cosas que no me permitieron actualizar por mas de un mes. Este capitulo lo tengo escrito hace mas de un mes, epro no tenia el tiempo de sentarme en la computadora a tipearlo. Sobre lo de trabajar con mas personajes, es verdad, se complica, pero vale la pena, realmente me es muy divertido hacer que los chicos se rebelen en contra de la Orden del Fénix, aunque van a luchar a su lado, claro esta. Espero que este capitulo te guste, y sobre lo de los Marauders, ya vendra mas, no te preocupes, eso fue solo el comienzo

**Abbyluthien:** Gracias! En cuanto pueda paso x tu historia y la leo. Te digo que no tengo mas historias por ahora. Estaba haciendo una traducción pero hasta que no acabe con esta no voy a seguir con la otra. Espero que te guste el capitulo

**Señor de Sombras:** Bueno, muchas gracias! Espero que lo disfrutes

* * *

**_Harry Potter y la Batalla Final_**

**A Serious Conversation**

Si bien los tres merodeadores durmieron tranquilamente toda la noche, con Harry no ocurrió lo mismo. Se despertó por sus habituales pesadillas. En ellas todos lo culpaban de la muerte de Cedric y la imagen de Sirius cayendo por el velo una y otra vez no dejaba de repetirse.

Durante esas semanas, el chico había estado usando hechizos silenciadores para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación durante sus pesadillas.

Al otro día Harry se levantó muy temprano para ir a entrenar con la Orden de la Luz. Había alcanzado la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, cuando apareció James.

"Hijo son las 5 de la mañana, a donde vas?"- le preguntó somnoliento

"A mi sala Común" – contestó Harry rápidamente

"Vamos Harry que te conozco" – dijo James ya un poco más despierto

Este comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa al ojiverde

"Hermione y Ron me deben estar esperando"

"Para que tan temprano?" – preguntó James

"Ehhh….que pasa con tantas preguntas?" – dijo Harry evasivamente

"Nada, nada" – contestó Prongs rascándose distraídamente la cabeza

"Bueno, entonces me voy yendo" – respondió el moreno

James que todavía estaba muy dormido asintió y se fue a acostar nuevamente cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Harry por su parte se dedicó a ir lentamente hacia la sala común de los leones, donde lo estaban esperando los miembros de la Orden de la Luz para empezar su entrenamiento. Harry los vio y sonrió.

-"Buenos días a todos"

-" Buenos por decir algo" – dijo Zacharias Smith luego de ver el aspecto de su líder

"Es hora de que comencemos el entrenamiento" – comentó Harry, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Smith – "LO primero que haremos es el entrenamiento físico. Se que a muchos les molestara y les resultara inútil, pero creánme cuando les digo que a la hora de enfrentarse a los mortífagos, mientras en mejor estado físico se encuentren y mientras mas preparados estén, mas chances hay de sobrevivir" – todos se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral – "Lo primero que haremos será correr por lo menos una hora cada mañana……" – y siguió hasta haber terminado con la explicación del entrenamiento

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando el campo de Quidditch esa madrugada, hubiera encontrado una escena muy curiosa.

Hubiera visto como personas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts dejando a un lado sus diferencias se entrenaban para poder enfrentarse al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, James, Sirius, Remus, y Lily, estaban es sus habitaciones hablando sobre el menor de los Potter.

"Como creen que estará?" – preguntó Lily preocupada

" No te preocupes amor, debe estar con Ron y Hermione" – dijo James en un intento de calmar a su mujer

"Hoy hablaré con el" – dijo de repente Sirius – "Es mi ahijado y creo que una charla está en orden. Debo hacerle entrar en esa cabeza que estamos aquí para quedarnos" – dijo el animago sonriendo – "A veces puede ser muy cabezadura"

"JAMES! Por qué tuvo que heredar tus genes?" gritó Lily, enviando a los tres en un ataque de risas.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana…ya para esta hora, La Orden, había terminado con su entrenamiento y estaban volviendo al castillo para bañarse, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar con el resto de los alumnos.

El trío dorado entró al gran may sin saber que eran observados atentamente por unos profundos y fríos ojos grises que seguían todo movimiento que daban.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe de Slytherin y su grupo de allegados discutían sus próximos planes y como no, la caída del niño – que – vivió

"Ya esta todo preparado" – decía el rubio

"Si, los planes están en marcha" – dijo NET

"Mi padre me ha confirmado que los dementores ya han asegurado su visita" – dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente

"Hablando de eso, cual será nuestra función?" – preguntó Crabbe

"Divertirnos, solo divertirnos" – dijo el líder- "Pero si esto sale bien, el Señor Oscuro nos rendirás mas honores de los que podemos imaginar" – dijo con seriedad y sin dejar lugar a dudas- "Hasta ahora no se ha podido infiltrar en Hogwarts satisfactoriamente y esta es nuestra oportunidad. Lo repito, si tenemos éxito tendremos mas honores de los que podemos imaginarnos" – terminó el Heredero de los Malfoy

* * *

En la mesa alta, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall discutían sobre los avances que había tenido Harry en sus estudios. Ellos sabían por lo que habían visto en King Cross que el chico estaba por encima del nivel de sus compañeros pero nunca se imaginaron que podía llegar a realizar magia tan avanzada y poderosa como la que estaba demostrando el adolescente.

Harry Potter era un misterio…un rompecabezas….que ellos estaban decididos a resolver…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que durante el verano, Harry se había sumergido en sus estudios. Había adquirido todos los conocimientos sobre sus próximos dos cursos en Hogwarts. Había dominado la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia, y había estudiado magia antigua, así como magia oscura…era muy bueno en todo…

También había estado practicando todo el verano Karate y otras artes marciales en un Gimnasio cercano a Privet Drive….Era muy bueno en el combate mano a mano….

* * *

Horas más tarde Sirius y Harry se encontraban en las cocinas tomando el té mientras comían bollos con manteca.

Sirius quería entablar una conversación con Harry, una que hacía mucho tiempo se debían, pero Harry por su parte pensaba dejar que el animago comenzase a hablar….todavía le resultaba muy difícil hablar con el, muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente

" Y como va la temporada de Quidditch?" – dijo Sirius

"Padfoot sabes perfectamente bien que la temporada empieza en Halloween" –

"Ahh si" – dijo distraídamente Sirius – "Pero tienen un equipo muy bueno y no sabía que Hermione supiera volar" – declaró con curiosidad

"No, no sabia…pero este verano pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, a espaldas de la Orden, y le enseñe" – dijo sonriendo el ojiverde – "Tomo mucho tiempo y también tuvimos que usar muchas estrategias para poder hacerlo pero valió la pena" – dijo con nostalgia

"Harry…como te sientes?" – preguntó de repente el mago mayor

" Perfectamente bien Sirius" – fue la respuesta automática

"Harry quiero decir como te sientes con respecto a nosotros" – dijo con suavidad Sirius

Harry lo observó durante unos minutos antes de evitar su mirada y responder

"Estoy bien Padfoot. Estoy muy contento de que estén acá pero…."

"Pero que Harry?" – apremió suavemente Sirius

"Pero tengo miedo de perderlos Sirius" – diciendo esto se paró y comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba – "Esta todo muy calmo y si se algo sobre Voldemort, y creeme que lo conozco mas que a mi mismo, es que la paciencia no es su fuerte. Esta planeando algo importante, lo se! Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada! Y lo que sea que esta planeando es algo grande Sirius, tan grande que me ha dejado en pez por casi un mes. Tengo un mal presentimiento…muy malo"

El ex presidiario al ver que su ahijado se estaba alterando, se paró y lo abrazó por atrás.

"No te preocupes Cariño, todo estará bien"

" Sirius nada esta bien, nunca nada en mi vida estuvo bien, así que no me digas que esta bien"

"Harry, esto me trae a lo que quería hablar con vos" – (susurro Padfoot al odio de Harry mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza) – "Se que no quieres tocar el tema pero debes entender que nada de lo que pasó en Junio fue tu culpa amor"

Harry se separó un poco y lo miró. Al escuchar esas palabras se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En el fondo sabía que era verdad

"Sirius…como…como puedes decir eso?" – dijo sollozando-" Si yo no hubiera sido tan entupido como para ir al Ministerio, tu no hubieras ido esa noche, no hubieras atravesado el velo, ni hubieras peleado con Bellatrix, fue todo mi maldita culpa Sirius" – exclamó enojado

Sirius sabía que Harry se sentía culpable, pero verlo así le desgarraba el corazón. Su bebe la estaba pasando realmente mal

Así que lo volvió a abrazar y con esfuerzo logró que Harry apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se notaba que el adolescente seguía tenso, entonces le empezó a acariciar la espalda de forma circular en un intento de tranquilizarlo mientras le susurraba palabras para confortarlo

" Harry nada de esto fue tu culpa. Yo fui esa noche al Ministerio porque creí que estabas en peligro. Y lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a dar mi vida para ti, para que puedas seguir viviendo, para que veas lo que es un mundo sin Voldemort, porque cariño, te prometo que esta es una guerra que vas a ganar"

Harry seguía abrazado fuertemente a Sirius y para este momento ya estaba llorando abiertamente mientras temblaba

"No lo entiendes Sirius. Mi vida sin vos no existe. Cuando…cuando tu no estabas yo estuvo perdido. No sabía como continuar, no quería seguir. Se que suena egoísta Sirius, pero no quería vivir mas. La única razón por la que seguí fue x la profecía, para salvarlos a todos, aunque a veces el mundo no se merece ser salvado" – trató de explicar Harry

"Shhh, ya calma Harry. Se que todo esto es muy doloroso, pero debes seguir adelante cariño, no fue tu culpa, es hora de que sigas adelante, de que dejes atrás el pasado, esa noche, no fue tu culpa, no debí subestimar a Bellatrix amor, pero nada de esto fue tu culpa" –replicó suavemente mientras lo abrazaba

"No..no se como sacármelo de la cabeza Padfoot, realmente no se como hacerlo" – dijo Harry algo desesperado – "Es como si un dementor estuviera cerca de mi todo el tiempo, esas imágenes no se dejan de repetir" – dijo ausentemente sin darse cuenta lo que estaba revelando

Sirius al escuchar esto se alarmó. Si antes pensaba que Harry estaba mal, ahora lo había confirmado

El adolescente estaba exhausto tanto física como psicológicamente. Se estaba auto presionando. Estaba llegando a sus límites y no sabía cuanto más aguantaría

Por estas razones, el animago pensó que su ahijado necesitaba dormir unas horas. Despacio y tratando de no alterarlo más lo llevó hacia sus habitaciones, donde nadie los molestaría, y lo acostó suavemente en su cama. Con un movimiento de su varita la túnica que Harry tenía puesta desapareció y se vio reemplazada por un juego de pijamas.

Harry seguía llorando, había entrado en un estado de shock emocional por todo lo que había acumulado durante meses, así que Sirius se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó nuevamente para tranquilizarlo

"Ya calma Cariño, no te dejaremos solo, nunca" – fue lo ultimo que Harry escucho antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño….

* * *

Cuando la tarde ya estaba cayendo sobre Hogwarts Harry se despertó sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses. Al ver la hora decidió ir se a la torre de Gryffindor

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en un rincón de la Sala Común tratando de estudiar aunque en realidad estaban muy preocupados por Harry.

El mismo había desaparecido con Sirius durante la mañana, se había saltado todas las clases y todavía no había vuelto.

Estaban por ir a buscarlo cuando se abrió el retrato y el niño dorado entró.

"Harry!" – exclamó Ginny corriendo a abrazarlo

"Hola Preciosa" – respondió dulcemente

"Donde estabas?" – preguntó preocupada

"Tuve una charla con Sirius y me quede dormido, creo" – dijo despeinándose con la mano

"Te encuentras bien?"

" Si amor, no te preocupes"

Harry y Ginny seguían abrazados, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta que hacía mucho tiempo tenía en mente, más precisamente desde el momento en que Ginny se había vuelto su sostén, su pilar

"Ginebra Weasley, aceptas ser mi novia?" – pregunto suavemente y tratando de mantenerse calmado

"Claro que si" – respondió Ginny rápidamente

La chica no pudo decir nada más ya que Harry la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la boca haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la sala común comenzara a aplaudir

"Felicitaciones" – exclamó Hermione – "Pensé que te iba a tomar más tiempo Harry" – dijo sonriente

"Ehhh Harry, mejor que no la hagas sufrir a mi hermanita porque sino…." – Ron trató de amenazar

"No pretendo lastimarla ron, ni ahora ni nunca " – dijo Harry sonriente

"Por qué no vamos a comer?" – preguntó Hermione para cortar la conversación

Harry la miró extrañado y luego comenzó a reír

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron Herms" – dijo todavía riendo

Con mejor humor del que habían tenido en meses, los chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ginny y Harry estaban tomados de la mano, y eso no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Comieron muy tranquilamente y hablando entre ellos. El tema principal era "La Orden de la Luz" lógicamente.

Estaban llegando nuevamente a la torre Gryffindor luego de un día agotador, cuando Dumbledore llamó a Harry.

* * *

"Harry podrías venir a mi despacho por favor?" – inquirió el anciano mago

"Claro Profesor" – respondió Harry antes de despedirse de Ginny y seguir a Dumbledore

Cuando entró al despacho lo primero que notó fue que Ares, su fénix, se encontraba ahí junto a Fawkes

"Hola Ares, Fawkes" – dijo mientras los acariciaba – "Veo que se han hecho amigos"

Albus lo miraba desde la puerta y no podía dejar de preguntarse que había hecho Harry durante aquel verano

"Siempre me pregunte como es posible que Fawkes demuestre tanto respeto cuando no soy su dueño" – murmuró Harry

"Yo el año pasado dijo que me preocupaba por vos, pero no dije cuanto. Para mi eres un nieto Harry, siempre te quise como si lo fueras" – dijo sonriendo – "Un mago Excepcional y muy poderoso, pero la imagen de la resistencia contra Voldemort. Los fenixes son animales que solo están con la gente mas pura de alma, de corazón y Fawkes siempre lo sintió. Eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y tengo la sensación de que tienes muchos secretos" – concluyó Albus con una sonrisa

"Si que los tengo" – confirmó el ojiverde – "Pero asumo que no quería hablar de eso Profesor"

"Estas en lo correcto, como siempre Harry" – dijo seriamente el director – "Ya sabes que el año pasado no te hice prefecto porque creí que ya tenías suficientes cargas. Este año la situación cambió. Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y esta en todo su poder. Como ya te dije antes Harry, tú representas, simbolizas la oposición de Voldemort, y es por eso que tengo algo para ofrecerte. Seria la primera vez que se hace algo así en Hogwarts, pero ya lo he decidido. Creo que tienes la capacidad y que nos serías de gran ayuda"

" Profesor de que habla?"

"Quiero que seas Head Boy, Harry"

"No puede hablar en serio" – dijo shockeado el adolescente

"En pocas ocasiones he hablado tan en serio"

Harry tardó unos minutos en recomponerse del shock

- "Esta bien, acepto" – dijo firmemente Harry

* * *

**Buenooo en primer lugar les quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero es que estoy muy ajustada con los horarios. Por suerte esta semana termine con el Colegio asi que supongo que podre actualizar mas seguido. **

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que mandaron, llegamos a lso 100! **

**Gracias totales**

**Barby**


	17. First Warnings

**Reviews**

**Krasni:** Siiiii! Harry ya va a pelear y James tambien! Gracias por leerme

**AiramLilianLupin:** Muchisimas Gracias. Y espero que siga gustandote

**Cote245:** Head Boy es el Premio Anual...)

**SerenitaKou:** Espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes. A mi me fue muy mal por eso tarde tanto en actualizar ( reprobe tres materias y las estoy preparando de nuevo...

**Airam:** Head Boy vendria a ser Premio Anual. Voldiberruga? me encanto! Y sii...la platica con Sirius es una de las cosas que mas me gustan n.n

**Mikelodeon:** Gracias por pasarte. Head Boy es Premio Anual

**Fagnoletti:** Head Boy es Premio Anual. Muchas Gracias por pasarte

**Miri:** Me alegro que te guste! A mi tambien me gusta n.n

**Cynthia:** Gracias n.n Me alegro que te guste y ojala lo sigas leyendo

**AndyYogima:** Paso mucho tiempo amiga n.n pero volvi. Me costo la verdad mucho, pero volvi. Y espero que te guste este capitulo...y no importa cuanto tardes. Muchas gracias por el review

**Kroo:** No te preocupes! Todo el mundo lo pregunto jajaja. Head Boy es Premio Anual n.n

**Mai:** Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n. Head Boy es Premio Anual

**Juas:** Sii se que le falta accion. Pero es que estoy esperando al proximo capitulo. Aca igual hay un poco mas. Espero que te guste

* * *

**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final**

**_First Warning_**

La mañana siguiente se anuncio al colegio. Se anunció que había un nuevo Head-Boy…honorario por asi decirlo.

Las funciones de Harry como tal, eran las de proteger al colegio y tratar de guiarlos en la guerra que se estaba cerniendo sobre el Mundo Mágico.

Todos sabían que las posibilidades de que Hogwarts fuera atacado eran muy grandes. Había muchas personas importantes y valiosas para la luz reunidas en Hogwarts, lo cual hacia que el colegio fuera un blanco muy importante, pero a la vez la hacía la institución más segura de toda Gran Bretaña.

Las reacciones por la nueva posición de Harry no se hicieron esperar

* * *

"Harry! Por que no nos lo dijiste ?"- preguntó Hermione a modo de felicitación mientras lo abrazaba

"Me entere ayer a la noche Mione" – dijo cuando todos se sentaban a desayunar – "Ademas todavía no lo entiendo"

"Con la cantidad de normas que rompemos por año…"- dijo Ron

"Que me hayan nombrado Head-Boy a mi…"- continuó Harry

"Y a mi prefecto" – volvió a tomar la palabra ron

" Es una locura!"- terminaron al mismo tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas atrayendo las miradas del resto de los Gryffindors…

* * *

En la mesa alta…

"Albus! Como pudiste elegir a…a ese como Head-Boy?" – siseo un furioso Severus Snape a Dumbledore

La mirada de Albus brillo con fuerza, reflejando el poder que tenia. Que irradiaba de el

"Severus! Lo elegi porque se lo merece. Porque es el indicado. Porque es el que va a ganar esta pelea" – dijo cortantemente

El resto de los profesores decidió no preguntar nada mas porque el Profesor Dumbledore parecía a punto de perder los cabales con Severus Snape.

Hasta que….

"Albus! Por que no nos dijiste?" – preguntó orgullosa Lily

Albus sonrió, y asi consiguió disipar la tensión que se había formado a su alrededor…

"No era mio para decir…" – dijo divertido

* * *

En la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba un furioso Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas….

"No puedo creer que el viejo haya elegido a Potter!" – dijo con veneno en su voz Malfoy

"Era de esperarse" – contrarrestó Pansy – "No este año, claro está, pero si el año que viene. Siempre fue su preferido"

"Es que nos arruina todo!" – susurró Malfoy enfadado

"Malfoy ya recobra tu compostura!" – criticó duramente Nott – "Esto no arruina nada…solo complica un poco las cosas"

"Nott…no se si entiendes que si esto no sale bien, somos hombres muertos en vida" – trató de explicar Malfoy como si el otro fuera un nene que no comprende

"Malfoy…no se si entiendes que el viejo nos esta observando" – contestó con la misma voz que Draco había hablado

Draco miro hacia la mesa alta y efectivamente los estaban observando…asi que ahí terminó la conversación.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde esa mañana. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. No había nada que indicara que Voldemort estuviera en acción. Ni que había complicaciones con la Orden.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch iban avanzando extraordinariamente bien y el equipo de Gryffindor prometía tener la copa nuevamente

Los entrenamientos con la Orden de la Luz estaban yendo muy bien. Finalmente, las casas se habian unido y todos trabajan en conjunto sin importar si eran de Slytherin o Huffplepuff

La Orden del Fénix estaba bastante desorganizada. Desde la vez que Harry había recibido la carta de Voldemort no se habían vuelto a reunir, y eso era preocupante. No se sabía quien era leal y quien no….

La mayoria de los hijos de mortífagos continuaban con su entrenamiento que iba cada vez mejor. Estaban aumentando su poder, no tanto como el que tenian el trio dorado, pero iba muy bien y estaban muy confiados…pero nunca se puede estar demasiado confiado…o eso te juega en contra….

* * *

Un viernes a la noche, Harry estaba con Ginny hablando. Estaban en la sala comun, abrazados frente al fuego. No le estaban prestando atención a nadie, solo a lo que hablaban…

Fue por eso que Harry se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro...

Cuando se dio vuelta vio la cara sonriente de su padre. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la sala común en pleno estaba en silencio, observando el intercambio con interés.

James le sonrió, se agachó y le susurró algo en el odio para que el resto no escuchara…

"Ven Conmigo" – dijo misterioso

"Adonde?" – preguntó Harry tambien misterioso

"Te extrañamos…queremos pasar tiempo con vos" – dijo el Padre Potter a modo de explicación….

"Voy"

James sonrió y se incorporo. Espero a que Harry se despidiera de Ginny, cosa que tardó un rato laaaaaargo y luego salieron de la sala común.

" Lily nos está esperando en los cuartos" – dijo James contento

"Asi que pasar tiempo conmigo?" – dijo cargandolo Harry

"Pues si…no se que gracia tiene tener un hijo si no lo veo casi nunca…" – respondio James tambien divertido

"Creo que ustedes estaban solo diviertiendose cuando me tuvieron" – dijo Harry riendose

"No es algo que desee discutir con vos" – dijo James estallando en carcajadas…

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, estaban los dos pidiendo oxigeno de todo lo que se habian reido…

Lily los miró algo extrañada

"Que me perdí?" - pregunto curiosa

"No lo quieres saber" – contesto Harry riendose

"A mi no me mires!" – exclamo James al ver la mirada que le había dirigido su mujer – "Y es verdad…no lo quieres saber"

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que los Potter tenian su noche en familia…Voldemort estaba organizando un golpe…que le pegaria como una patada en el estomado al trio dorado…

"Rookwood, Mcnair, Pettigrew…ustedes deben ir hoy a la residencia Granger y matar a los padres de esa sangre-sucia!" – dijo con la voz fria como el hielo…luego miro a Alexander O´neill. Un joven de unos 19 años, hijo de leales mortífagos, que habia sido reclutado hacia pocos dias. Pero había tenido sus condiciones y habian sido aceptadas…

" Alexander, tu eres el encargado de que estos inútiles no lo arruinen como hacen siempre" –dijo sonriendo el heredero de Slytherin

Los mencionados asintieron y desaparecieron sin hacer un sonido

* * *

Harry se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en la habitación de sus padres, mientras ellos jugaban una partida de ajedrez, cuando el reloj que llevaba puesto le empezo a quemar.

Lentamente se reincorporo y sin dar explicaciones salio del cuarto de sus padres y se dirigio a la sala de Gryffindor.

Alli encontro a Hermione, Ron, y Ginny

"Tenemos problemas, reunan a la Orden!" – susurró Harry con gravedad.

Mientras Ginny y Ron se dedicaban en llamar a todos los de la Orden, Harry apartó a Hermione para hablar

"Mione, lamento decirte esto, pero estan por atacar tu casa"

"Esta bien Harry" – dijo ella resignada – "Sabia que pasaría en algun momento"

"Escuchame con Atención Mione, no dejaremos que nada les pase a tus padres, esta claro? Nada!" – dijo Harry con tanta convicción que Hermione le creyo

* * *

Cuando Harry salio de la habitación de sus padres, y los Potter´s se disponían a ir a seguirlo, les llegó una nota de Dumbledore que los esperaba urgentemente en su despacho

"Lamento decir, que la residencia Granger esta siendo atacada en este momento. Muchos de nuestros miembros se encuentran ahí, y yo mismo estoy a punto de ir, pero necesito que se queden custodiando el colegio" – pidio el anciano director, cuando ellos ya estaban en su despacho

"Claro Albus" – respondió James sin dudar y Dumbledore desaparecio

* * *

Unos 10 minutos antes, todos los de la Orden de la Luz se encontraban en la sala de los Menesteres.

"Hoy es el dia" - dijo el lider – "Tenemos que ir. Estan atacando la residencia Granger…estan todos seguros de que quieren hacer esto?" – preguntó por decimo-sexta vez

"Si!" – respondieron todos a la vez

Harry sonrió

" Excelente. Todos tomen sus capas y nos vemos alla" – dijo seriamente el mas joven de los Potter y desaparecio

Los demas siguieron su ejemplo y tocando el trasladador personal que cada uno tenia, aparecieron frente a la casa de los Granger…

* * *

La imagen que los recibio era desalentadora. Había algunos cadáveres en la calle y parecia que los mortífagos iban por mas.

Sin dudarlo, cada uno de los miembros de la Orden se puso a luchar

Ninguno de los dos bandos queria dar la mano a torcer. Ninguno quería ser el que abandonara la lucha, pero se notaba que los mortífagos iban perdiendo.

Nadie noto cuando los miembros de la Orden aparecieron.

Ni los mortífagos ni los de la Orden, sabían quienes eran esos extraños encapuchados que estaban peleando…

* * *

Dumbledore leyó el aura del que parecía ser el lider. Tenía un aura azul y dorada, muy particular, pero no podía ver rastros de oscuridad en ella, asi que eso lo tranquilizó.

No habían pasado más de 15 minutos cuando la lucha terminó y los mortífagos se retiraron.

Cuando la lucha había terminado Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron en la casa.

Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, porque pensó que sus padres estaban muertos.

Camino muy cautelosamente hacia los dormitorios, ya que era tarde en la noche, y probablemente estuvieran durmiendo, pero no encontro nada.

Buscaron por toda la casa, pero no encontraron rastro alguno de los padres de Hermione...

Eso fue hasta que Ron vio una postal sobre la mesa…en ella decía que estaban invitados a pasar unos dias en Australia con la abuela de Hermione que vivia ahí….

Un poco más tranquilos sobre lo que habían encontrado, Hermione decidio comunicarse con su familia…

Fue hacia el telefono y marco el numero de la casa de la Abuela

"Mama?" – preguntó con la voz llorosa

"Mione? Que haces en casa? Que pasa?" – contestó alterada su madre

"Escuchame con atención por favor!" – pidio su hija –"No pueden volver a Inglaterra, no por un tiempo. Voldemort encontro la casa. Esta todo destruido…"

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que no se escucho mas que la respiración de las personas que habia en el cuarto

"Esta bien cariño, no iremos, pero estas bien?" – ahora fue su padre el que contestó

"Si Daddy…estoy bien. Los quiero mucho"

"Nosotros tambien…cuidate Hermione" – dijo su padre antes de cortar

Hermione se quedo un rato mirando el telefono mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

"Mione, tenemos que irnos" – dijo suavemente Harry

"Si, vamos" – acordó Hermione

* * *

Dumbledore se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Nada parecía intimidar a esos extraños encapuchados que estaban custodiando la puerta de la casa.

No contestaban a sus preguntas

No se atemorizaban frente al uso de Verisaterum

Parecían estar esperando ordenes

Y las cuatro personas que habian ingresado en la casa todavía no habian salido…

Justo cuando iba a volver a pedirles que se retiraran de la puerta, salieron las personas de la casa…

Harry miro a su gente, y les indicó que desaparecieran. Ya todos conocian el plan. Cada uno tenia un trasladador a su sala común. Debían irse a su habitación y se comunicarían por medio de los espejos dobles que tenia cada uno.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry…

"Vayan" – dijo en voz neutral

"No tardes" – fue la respuesta que obtuvo

Ginny se quedó con Harry…aunque nadie los podía reconocer por las capas y hechizos que tenian puestos para que no los reconocieran justamente

Dumbledore se acercó cautelosamente a ellos

"Les quiero dar las gracias por habernos ayudado" – dijo amablemente el anciano director

"No fue nada" – contestó Harry con una voz que no era la suya

" Podría saber sus nombres?" – preguntó interesado

"Siempre estuvimos" – dijo Ginny

Diciendo eso los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Riddle

"Están muertos?" – preguntó friamente Voldemort

"No estaban en la casa Lord" – contestó con tranquilidad el jóven O'Neill

"Y si no estaban por qué tardaron tanto?" – preguntó furioso Voldemort

"Porque apareció un grupo de personas. No los de la Orden del pajaro…otros…que nos pusieron muy buena defensa"

"Que quieres decir?"

"Logramos matar y torturar a los muggles del barrio" – dijo Alexander con aire de grandeza y satisfacción –"Y cuando ibamos a irnos apareció este grupo de personas. Por la cara que puso Dumbledore cuando llegó no los conoce…tendríamos que tener cuidado"

"Supongo que si…pero nadie le dice a Lord Voldemort lo que debe hacer" – dijo fríamente y ahí comenzó la sesión de tortura

* * *

James y Lily se encontraban algo intranquilos. Harry se había ido sin decir nada, y en menos de 10 minutos habían quedado a cargo del colegio porque Dumbledore se había ido a un ataque.

Lo unico que pensaban era que Harry podía haber estado en ese ataque. Todo coordinaba. Todo encajaba.

Justo en el momento que pensaron que no iban a aguantar más, llegó Dumbledore y convocó una reunión de la Orden del Fénix

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón llorando mientras Ron la abrazaba. No podía creer que sus padres habían estado tan cerca de morir. Si solo hubiera sido unos dias antes…no lo podía soportar.

Habían hecho un plan, y ya habian hablado con los padres de Hermione, de que ellos se quedarían viviendo un tiempo en Australia, hasta que encontraran algo en Inglaterra y pusieran todos los encantamientos protectores que conocian entre los cuatro y el Fidelius

Ron la seguia abrazando, mientras Harry, Neville y Ginny estaban arrodillados a su lado susurrandole palabras de confort, cuando James entró en la habitación.

"Chicos, hay reunion de la Orden" – dijo suavemente

"Vamos" – contestó Ron

Sin decir más, los seis salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigieron al despacho del director

"Galleta Canario" – dijo James a la gárgola de la entrada

* * *

Cuando subieron, ya todos estaban ahí. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había ingresado y les sorprendió lo que vieron.

Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando, pero el resto de los chicos tenían una expresión fría en su cara que prometía venganza….

"Hermione lo lamento" – empezó Dumbledore pero fue cortado por Neville

"Lo sabemos Director. No hace falta que lo explique" – su voz era fria y firme. Detonaba poder, algo que nadie podía creer, viniendo de Neville

"Como puede ser que ya lo sepan Longbottom?" – preguntó Mad-Eye Moody

"Tenemos nuestras fuentes" – contestó Harry en voz fría

"Como…que…donde?" – logró preguntar Sirius que fue el primero que se recuperó de la declaración de Harry

"Sirius, los Granger estaban siendo vigilados hace un tiempo ya. Les avisamos que se fueran de la casa por un tiempo. Por suerte siguieron nuestro consejo" – fue la explicación que ofreció el ojiverde

"POTTER!" – empezó a decir Snape alterado

"En Halloween va a haber un ataque. Lo más posible es que sea en Hogwarts" – continuó Harry sin hacerle caso a Snape

"Que?" – fue el único grito que se escucho

"En-unas-semanas-van-a-atacar-Hogwarts-" – dijo Harry como si le estuviera explicando a un bebe

"Sus fuentes son precisas?" – preguntó Dumbledore

"100 seguras" – confirmó Ron

* * *

**  
PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!**

**Pero tuve un bloqueo ..**

**Hasta hoy que me sente y lo escribi en un dia esto...**

**Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y de nuevo**

**Mil Perdones**


End file.
